PRWA: All In
by psav2005
Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. NEW Chapter 32 PRWA Championship Match, Tommy vs Rocky vs TJ vs Jason vs Master Vile, King of the Mountain Match and Chapter 33, wrap up chapter
1. Chapter 1

**PRWA All In Chapter 1: Author's Notes**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

Hey everyone this is the start of story three of the PRWA Series, PRWA: All In, in Sin City itself, Las Vegas, Nevada.

Now for this story I am making only one major change. In RangerMania I used Ranger characters and pro wrestlers as the referees and in Wedding Night I used one pro wrestler as the referee. In All In there will be no specific referee. The referees will be a nameless person who will just be referred to as the ref. Only in matches where it is announced their will be a special referee (example: Alex vs. Wes with Jen as the referee) will the ref be named. WWE's Mr. Kennedy will remain as the ring announcer and Randy and Jason Sklar will remain as the backstage interviewers.

Next order of business involves the story I mentioned at the beginning of Wedding Night, the upcoming Fan's Choice story which features matches you readers suggested to me. Fan's Choice will be my next story, after All In, and I'm moving up the timeline from September 06 (when All In takes place) to January 07 (when Fan's Choice will take place).

Here so far are the matches that have been requested/suggested and will be on the Fan's Choice card:

Cole vs. Master Org – I Quit Match

Trip vs. Adam – Ladder Match

Divatox & Maligore vs. Astronema & Dark Spector

Goldar vs. Tommy

Ivan Ooze vs. Rita & Lord Zedd

Ninjor vs. Dulcea

Rito & Elgar vs. Bulk &Skull

The Originals (Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, & Kim) vs. Dino Thunder (Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, & Hayley) – Special Referees: Zordon and Tommy

Daggeron, Trey, Cruger, Phantom Ranger, & Omega Ranger vs. Imperious, Ecliptor, Darkonda, Gasket, & Zeltrax – Elimination Tag Match

Karone vs. Kendrix

LeeLee vs. Claire – Bull Rope Match

Dana vs. Vida – Best 2 out of 3 (First Blood, Submission, Last Woman Standing)

Kat vs. Archerina

Udonna & Leanbow vs. Neocrolai & The Master

Alex & Katie vs. Wes & Jen

Ok so those are the matches set for Fan's Choice. If you have a match you would like to see either send me a review or message on here and let me know, and then I'll let you know if I'll use the match.

Ok that's all the information I have, chapter two will be the first action/storyline chapter. Chapter two will feature the opening of the pay-per-view, the first match of the night the Mystic sisters V & Madison vs. Kat, Jen, & Dana in a 3-on-2 handicap match, an interview with the number one contenders for the PRWA Tag Titles Xander & Lucas, and the intros for match two, which is Alex vs. Wes with Jen as the ref.

Keep sending those Fan's Choice match suggestions and enjoy PRWA: All In.


	2. V & Madison vs Kat, Dana, & Jen

**PRWA All In Chapter 2: V & Madison vs. Kat, Dana, & Jen**

A/N: Before I begin I want to say that my thoughts and prayers are with Virginia Tech and those affected by the tragedy that occurred there. Today we are all Hokies.

A/N2: Ok everyone its time for the start of the All In action. Are first match is a three-on-two handicap match as Madison and Vida face off with Kat, Jen, and Dana. Can the Mystic Sisters pull out a win, or will the numbers game be too much. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.

The Orleans Arena fills with boos as the Golden Couple Tommy and Kimberly arrive at the arena. The couple walks in to find Scorpina standing there waiting for something.

"Scorpina there you are, come with us we have much to discuss," says Tommy as Scorpina smiles and walks off with the couple.

_Video Promo_

_This is Las Vegas, Sin City. The saying is what happens here stays here, and that is true, except for tonight. Tonight the PRWA invades Sin City with two newly formed factions, as former friends are now bitter enemies. Tonight the battle for supremacy begins. Tonight King of the Mountain returns, each faction has two members involved, but there is also a Wild Card. Tonight rivals do battle in some of the most innovative and dangerous matches ever thought of. And tonight the owner leads four pros into battle against the emperor of evil and four other pros. Tonight what happens in Vegas won't stay in Vegas. It's time to decide, are you in, are you out, or are you ALL IN. PRWA presents All In, live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada_

As soon as the video ends the fireworks start up as the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas is going nuts, they are ready for All In. The PRWA went all out of a great looking stage. The video screen is royal flush, and holding up the screen are two poles that look like stacks of poker chips. On one side of the screen is a giant roulette wheel and on the other side two giant slot machines. Where the wrestlers come out is shaped like a poker table, and there are even two showgirls at the top of the ramp.

The cameras then head ringside as Mr. Kennedy is ready to announce the first match, and the Mystic Force theme starts playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following is your PRWA All In opening contest, and is a two-on-three handicap match schedules for one fall. Introducing first, representing the GRE, from Briarwood, California, they are the Mystic Sisters, MADISON AND VIDA ROCCA." The sisters headed towards the ring receiving plenty of boos. V was wearing a pink shirt and black pants, while Madison was wearing a black and blue shirt with blue pants.

"S.O.S" by Rihanna started playing as their first opponent headed towards the ring.

"And introducing their opponents, first from Mariner Bay, California, the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, DANA MITCHELL," announced Mr. Kennedy. Dana was wearing a pink shirt with her Lightspeed vest and white shorts.

"Lose Yourself" by Eminem was the next song.

"Introducing next, from the year 3000, the Pink Time Force Ranger, JEN SCOTTS," announced Mr. Kennedy. Jen was wearing a pink hoodie with the hood up and jeans as she removed the hood and the crowd erupted.

"Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls then started playing. "And introducing their final partner, representing The Triple B's, from Melbourne, Australia, the second Pink Mighty Morphin, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo Ranger, KATHERINE "KAT" HILLARD. For the first time in a long time Kat received cheers as she headed towards the ring, wearing a pink shirt and white pants.

Once Kat got to the bottom of the ramp where Jen and Dana where they entered the ring at the same time. It was decided that Kat and Madison would start the match, meaning this would be the first actual in ring combat between the Triple B's and the GRE. The ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings the two are at, rolling around the ring catfight style. Madison is able to get the advantage and she goes to punch Kat but Kat slaps her and kicks Madison off of her. Kat then takes Maddie down with a clothesline. Kat then bounces off the ropes, does a ballet twirl and drops an elbow right on Madison's face. Kat then lifts up Madison, picks her up and slams her to the ground. Kat then tags Dana into the match.

Dana enters and lifts up Madison and whips her into the ropes. Dana then jumps off the middle rope and takes Maddie down with an elbow. Dana starts to lift Maddie but Maddie elbows her in the stomach. Maddie bounces off the top rope but Dana takes her out with a drop kick. Dana then whips Maddie into the corner. Dana then climbs the corner to start punching her in the face, but Maddie gets a hold of Dana and drops her power bomb style. Maddie covers but only gets a two. Maddie then tags V into the match.

V and Dana have had their history, as Dana took the Women's Title from V and RangerMania and then V cost Dana the title at Wedding Night. V immediately grabs hold of Dana legs and slingshots her right into the corner. V then suplexes Dana out of the corner. V then grabs Dana's legs again and this time twirls her around. V lifts up Dana and just laughs at the dizzy girl before taking her down with a spinning heel kick. V then tried for her finisher, but Dana was able to block the attempt, and hit a DDT. Dana then tagged Jen in.

Jen entered and kicked V right in the face and then took out Madison. Jen had issues with both sisters as Madison had cost Jen her match with V at Wedding Night. Jen then lifted up V and hit her finisher the Scotts Stunner. She pinned V but Maddie broke up the count. Jen with after Maddie but V struck from behind. V then tagged Maddie in, but Maddie was hit by a super kick from Jen as soon as she entered the match. V tried to help but Jen hit the Scotts Stunner on V and got her out of the ring. Jen then hit Maddie with the Scotts Stunner. She covered Maddie but only got a two and tagged Dana back in.

Dana entered the ring and locked in a head scissors on Maddie. When this was happened from out of the stands came a person in all big with a ski mask on tripped up Jen, causing her to hit the ring apron hard. The person then took Jen back up the ramp and backstage.

Dana broke the hold and watched this happen. Kat chased after the person but they were two fast. While all that was happening Maddie tagged V back in and V hit an unsuspecting Dana with her finisher The Tornado. V covered Dana but Kat was able to get back in time and stop the cover. V tried to hit The Tornado on Kat but Dana was able to stop that and hit her finisher the Search and Rescue on V. She covered V but only got a two count. Dana lifted V and whipped her into the ropes, and both women were thinking the same thing as they took each other out with clotheslines.

The refs count got to seven when both women were moving again, towards there corners, as they tagged Kat and Maddie back into the match. Kat and Maddie traded blows until Maddie missed and Kat landed a side kick and DDT to Maddie. V tried to help her sister but Kat took her head off with a super kick. Now Maddie was back up and hit Kat in the small of the back. Maddie went for her finisher, but Kat reversed it into her finisher the Blonde Bomber. Kat covered Maddie but V broke up the count.

Dana then entered the ring and V and Dana started at it as they ended up outside the ring. Back inside the ring Maddie again tried for a cheap shot, but Kat caught her and hit the Blonde Bomber. She covered Maddie but only got a two count.

Outside the ring Dana was having her way when V hit a low blow and whipped Dana into the steel steps. V then saw Kat bouncing off the ropes, so V tripped her. Kat fell right on her face and was right back up yelling at V. Then all of a sudden Maddie tried Kat around and hit her finisher Liquid Thunder. Maddie covered Kat. Dana tried to stop the count but V hit Dana with Dana's own finisher as Madison got the one two three.

"The winners of this contest V AND MADDIE, THE MYSTIC SISTERS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed. The sisters celebrated their win, which was extra sweet because as members of the GRE they got the pin fall over the only Triple B out there.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar, and with me at this time the number one contenders for the PRWA Tag Team Titles Xander and Lucas."

"You know Randall tonight is a huge night, I mean we are in Vegas, and the two best wrestlers in the PRWA are walking out with gold," said Lucas.

"And another thing Sklar, not only are we the two best, we are also the two best looking, and after we win we will take all our females fans out on the town, where there will be more and more winning, weather it be the casino, or the hotel room," said Xander.

_Ringside_

P.O.D's "Alive" started up as it was time for the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from the year 3000, ALEX COLLINS," announced Mr. Kennedy. As Alex stepped out onto the stage he posed with each of the showgirls, as each gave him a kiss. Alex then headed towards the ring in his Time Force patrol uniform.

"Holiday" by Green Day then started playing as his very upset opponent headed to the ring.

"And introducing his opponent, from Silver Hills, California, the Red Time Force Ranger, WES COLLINS," announced Mr. Kennedy. Wes was wearing a red shirt and black pants and walked with a purpose after what happened to his girlfriend in the last match. As he entered the ring he charged at Alex, who exited the ring. Wes was about to go after Alex when Jen's music started playing.

Wes turned around hoping to see his girlfriend, but when he turned around he didn't see Jen, but rather Jen's fellow female Time Force teammate Katie.

A/N: What happened to Jen and what is Katie doing out there? Those questions will be answered in Chapter 3. Chapter 3 will also feature the Alex/Wes match, an interview with Kira, and the intros for the tag title match. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and please review.


	3. Alex vs Wes

**PRWA All In Chapter 3: Alex vs. Wes**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 3 of All In, as the Time Force Reds Alex and Wes go one on one. Now Jen was suppose the ref for the match, but she got taken away by someone in her match, and Katie has made an appearance on stage. What's this all mean, it means you have to read to find out. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Last Time on PRWA: All In_

"_And introducing his opponent, from Silver Hills, California, the Red Time Force Ranger, WES COLLINS," announced Mr. Kennedy. Wes was wearing a red shirt and black pants and walked with a purpose after what happened to his girlfriend in the last match. As he entered the ring he charged at Alex, who exited the ring. Wes was about to go after Alex when Jen's music started playing._

_Wes turned around hoping to see his girlfriend, but when he turned around he didn't see Jen, but rather Jen's fellow female Time Force teammate Katie._

"Now after what happened to my friend and teammate Jen during the last match, I went to Mr. Savitt, and he agreed with me, that I should replace Jen as the special referee for this match," said Katie.

The fans did not like this idea at all, but both Alex and Wes were ok with it. Katie's music started playing as she dropped the microphone and headed towards the ring.

"And introducing your new special referee for this contest, representing the Hot Yellows, from the year 3000, KATIE WALKER," announced Mr. Kennedy. When Katie entered the ring she removed her Hot Yellow's shirt to reveal a referee's shirt she had on under it. Katie went over the rules with the two guys and called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Wes punches Alex right in the face. Wes then takes down Alex and starts beating the hell out of him, continuing the punches to the face. Alex tries to cover up but has no luck in doing so. Katie is finally able to get Wes off of Alex. Wes goes at Alex again but Alex is ready and kicks Wes right in the stomach, and then he kicks him in the face. Alex gets up and bounces off the ropes, but Wes is ready as he clotheslines Alex to the mat.

Wes then picks up Alex, lifts him up over his head and drops him with a back body drop. Wes then bounces off the ropes and drops a knee on Alex's stomach. Wes starts to lift Alex but Alex rakes him in the eyes. Katie warns Alex not to do that but he ignores her, as he bounces off the ropes and takes down Wes with a knee lift. Alex then climbs to the top rope and hits a frog splash. Alex covers but only gets a two count.

Alex is upset at the count and tries to go after Katie. Wes stops this as he tries for his finisher, but Alex blocks the attempt and delivers a viscous uppercut to Wes. Alex then punches Wes two more times in the face and then takes him down with an elbow to the head. Alex then locks in a Boston Crab on Wes. Wes fights and fights but Alex somehow keeps getting to the middle of the ring. Finally on the fourth attempt Wes gets to the ropes and Alex must break the hold.

Alex doesn't stop though as he immediately applies a sleeper. Wes has taken a beating as he goes down fast. Katie raises his arm once and it goes back down, she does this a second time and again it goes down. When she does this a third time Wes prevents his arm from going down and starts to fight. Wes gets back to his feet and breaks Alex's hold on him with three elbows to the stomach. Wes then bounces off the ropes and takes down Wes with a drop kick. Wes then lifts up Alex and whips him into the ropes. When Alex bounces back Wes takes him down with a one person flapjack. Wes then heads to the top rope and delivers a top rope elbow drop.

Wes is feeling it and he starts playing to the crowd, as he starts to lift Alex up. Wes goes for his finisher, but Alex pushes Wes off of him and right into Katie. Katie takes the blunt of this hit and is out. Wes is checking on Katie when Alex grabs Wes and hits his finisher the Drive for 3000. Alex covers Wes but there is no referee.

Alex unpins Wes and turns to Katie, who he is able revive. He covers Wes again, as Katie slowing crawls towards them to start the count, which Wes kicks out of at two. Alex is pissed, as he tries for the Drive for 3000 again, but this time Wes blocks it and hit his finisher the Collins Effect.

Wes then covers Alex and Katie counts, but right when she is about to count three she stops. Wes can't believe this as he uncovers Alex to find out what's up. Katie won't talk, and Wes turns around to deal with Alex, but when he does Katie delivers a low blow. Wes falls right into Alex's clutches as he hits the Drive for 3000. He then covers Wes for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, ALEX," announced Mr. Kennedy, as the crowd booed. They were right when they didn't trust Katie when she came out as she screwed Wes. As Katie raised Alex's hand in victory the two then embraced and started making out. Alex then grabbed a microphone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, How do you like that Wes, you just got owned by myself, and someone you thought was a teammate, he really turned out to be my new girlfriend, Katie," Alex said, causing the crowd to boo even more as Alex handed her the microphone.

"Oh and Wes don't worry about Jenny, she's fine, just watch this," said Katie.

A clip was then showed on the person who captured Jen taking her to a dark room, and tying her in a seat, and placing tape on her mouth. The person then kicked Jen right in the head knocking her out. The person then took off the mask and said something to Jen. The person then showed themselves to the camera, and it was Katie.

"That's right you idiots it was me," said Katie. "Oh and Wes, Jen wanted me to give this to you,"

Katie then climbed to the top rope and delivered her K Sault finisher. Alex and Katie then left hand in hand.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here, and with me is Kira. Kira tonight it's you and Ashley in a High School guitar match, and you have to dress as a cheerleader."

"That's right I do Sklar, and even though I'm not happy about it, I'm fine with everything else. I love that this is my match, a guitar match, something I love to place and hit people with, and not only that I get to hit Ashley with a cheerleader themed guitar. You she Ashley dear, you can't beat, you never have and you never will. You see Ashley you are my bitch, and I can do whatever I want to you, after our match tonight I'll make sure you never wear attire like mine again."

_Ringside_

"Show Me What You Got" by Jay-Z started playing as it was time for the next match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the PRWA Tag Team Championship, introducing the challengers, first from the year 3000, the Blue Time Force Ranger, LUCAS KENDALL," announced Mr. Kennedy, the crowd booing as Lucas headed to the ring in wearing a blue shirt, jeans, a leather jacket and sunglasses.

Fort Minor's "Remember the Name" then started playing. "And introducing his tag team partner, from Briarwood, California, the Green Mystic Force Ranger, XANDER BLY," announced Mr. Kennedy. Xander, like Lucas, was wearing sunglasses along with a green shirt and black pants.

"#1 Spot" by Ludacris started up as the champions headed towards the ring.

"And introducing their opponents, they are the PRWA Tag Team Champions, THE GOLDEN DUO, DAGGERON AND TREY," announced Mr. Kennedy as the champions made their way each, each wearing their normal clothes, with the belts around their waists.

When the champions entered the ring they showed off their belts before giving them to the ref. The ref held them up to show that they were on the line. Trey and Xander decided they would start things. The ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 4 will feature the tag title match, an interview with Ecliptor, and the intros for the guitar match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	4. PRWA Tag Team Title Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 4: PRWA Tag Team Championship Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with Chapter 4, as Daggeron and Trey battle Xander and Lucas in a Tag Team Title Match. Can the Golden Duo keep the tag titles, or will these two cocky rangers walk out with gold. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rings Trey and Xander circle each other before locking up. Xander is able to get Trey in a headlock. Trey fights out of the headlock and sends an elbow to Xander's face. Trey then trips Xander and the Green Mystic Ranger lands right on his face. Xander doesn't like it when people mess with his looks, so he gets right back up and charges Trey, but Trey is ready and he avoids Xander and takes him down with a neck breaker. Trey then hits Xander with a leg drop. Trey then tags Daggeron in.

Xander wants nothing to do with his former teammate so he tags Lucas in. Lucas enters with that cocky smile on his face, and he slaps Daggeron right in the face. Daggeron just laughs at this and hit Lucas with an uppercut. Daggeron then bounces off the ropes and takes Lucas down with a clothesline. Daggeron then lifts up Lucas and drops him on his thigh with an atomic drop. He then delivers an impressive neck breaker. Daggeron then tries for his finisher but Lucas stops him by hitting a jaw breaker. Lucas then tags Xander in.

Now that his former teammate is down Xander is willing to fight. Xander kicks Daggeron right in the ribs. Xander then takes Daggeron's head and starts choking him with the ring ropes. Xander leaves Daggeron on the ropes, he then bounces off the ropes and sits right on Daggeron's back sending him right into the ropes. Xander tries again, but this time Daggeron moves out of the way. Daggeron then goes on an assault sending punch after punch to Xander. Xander tries to cover up and the ref gets Daggeron off Xander. Xander then takes the cheap way out and pokes Daggeron in the eye as he tags Lucas in. Lucas tries to attack Daggeron, but Daggeron is ready, and is able to tag Trey into the match.

Trey enters on fire taking down Lucas with three clotheslines. Trey then tried for his finisher, but Lucas reversed it and tried for his finisher, which Trey blocked. The two then each tried for a clothesline, taking each other out. The refs count got to eight when the two men got up and each dragged themselves to their corner, tagging in Daggeron and Xander respectively.

The two former teammates charged on another each trading punches. Xander was finally able to get the advantage, again taking the easy way by raking Daggeron's eyes. Xander tried for his finisher, but Daggeron reversed it and hit his finisher the Solaris Slam. Daggeron pinned Xander put Lucas broke up the count. Trey was now in as well and those two ended up taking their fight outside.

After seeing this unfold Daggeron turned back to Xander, but the ref was dealing with Trey and Lucas and Xander hit a low blow on Daggeron, and then hit his finisher the Extreme Nature. Xander pinned Daggeron, but thanks to the ref being distracted with Trey and Lucas the count came late and Daggeron kicked out. Xander was going to go for the Extreme Nature again but Trey entered the ring and hit his finisher the Gold Rush. Then Lucas entered the ring and took out Trey with finisher Perfection. Lucas pinned Trey, but the ref wouldn't count the fall because Trey wasn't the legal man. Lucas then pinned Daggeron, but the ref still wouldn't count the pin since Lucas wasn't the legal person.

This threw Lucas over the edge and he was about to hit the ref, but he decided not to and decided to get one of the championship belts. Lucas entered with the belt but the ref stopped him. As Lucas fought with the ref for the belt Daggeron and Trey were back up. The belt fell out of Lucas' hands and Daggeron grabbed it and placed it on the mat. The ref then pushed Lucas into Daggeron and Trey, and they hit Lucas with a double flapjack right on the belt. The two then got rid of Lucas, but Xander was back up and he now had the belt. He charged at Trey, but Daggeron put his hand up, stopping the belt and causing Xander to hit himself with the belt. Xander dropped the belt and fell right into Daggeron and Trey's hands. The two lifted him up on their shoulders and hit their tag team finisher The Golden Finish. Daggeron covered Xander for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, and still PRWA Tag Team Champions, DAGGERON AND TREY," announced Mr. Kennedy. The referee handed the two their belts as the champions celebrated their successful title defense.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me at this time is Ecliptor. Tonight you and your archrival Darkonda take your rivalry to the next level in a Weapons Match."

"That's right Randy, and these last few months' things have picked up a notch. At RangerMania I had the Money in the Bank match won and Darkonda cost me, but then at Wedding Night I got payback, winning the elimination tag match since he was stupid enough to get DQed, and then I laid him out after the match. Randy all I will say about tonight is this, this is the last time anyone will see Darkonda."

The cameras then shift to the locker room area, to Tommy and Kim's locker room, as the door opens and Kim, Tommy, and Scorpina step out, receiving boos the entire time. Scorpina shakes hands with Tommy and Kim before walking off, the Golden Couple smiling as she walks off.

_Ringside_

As the camera return ringside we now see two poles coming out of two of the ring corners. Hanging from each is a yellow guitar, one a rocker theme one, the other a cheerleading themed one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a guitar match. To win this match you must grab the guitar that represents your opponent's personality and hit them with that guitar," says Mr. Kennedy. As soon as he finishes "If I Can't" by 50 Cent starts playing.

"Introducing first, representing the Tainted Angels and Triple B's, from Angel Grove, California, the second Yellow Turbo and Yellow Space Ranger, ASHLEY HAMMOND," announced Mr. Kennedy as Ashley came to the ring looking like the PRWA's version of Ashley Massero. Ashley had on a black long sleeve mesh shirt with a yellow tank top over it. She was also wearing a red and yellow plaid skirt, and a black John Deere style cap that she was wearing backwards. Thought this isn't her style Ashley is having a great time playing to the crowd.

"Freak You Out" then starts playing as Ashley's not as happy opponent makes her way to the ring.

"And introducing her opponent, representing the Hot Yellow's and the GRE, from Reefside, California, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, KIRA FORD," Unlike her opponent Kira was not very happy about the situation. She was furious seeing Ashley in rocker gear, and also because she was dressed like a cheerleader. She wore a white and yellow cheerleading top that said Hot Yellow's and a yellow cheerleading skirt.

As Kira entered the ring, "What You Know" started playing as PRWA Owner Phil Savitt made his first appearance of the night.

"How we doing Vegas," Savitt asked, getting a cheer. "Now as for you two, since this is a guitar match I decided to have someone who was a master with a guitar to keep things in order, so here is your special guest referee," said Mr. Savitt.

When the music started playing the arena filled with boos, as one of the most hated men in wrestling appeared on stage.

"And introducing your special guest referee for this match, representing TNA Wrestling, from Nashville, Tennessee, "THE KING OF THE MOUNTAIN" JEFF JARRETT," announced Mr. Kennedy as the most hated man in TNA came out.

Jarrett shook hands with Mr. Savitt and then held up his signature grey guitar as fireworks went off. As Jarrett entered the ring he posed a little more, getting more boos. He put his guitar down, went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's Chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will feature the guitar match, an interview with Leo and Kendrix, and the intros for the weapons match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	5. Kira vs Ashley, Guitar Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 5: Kira vs. Ashley, Guitar Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for Chapter 5 of All In, so put on a pair of overalls, hop on your tractor, and head to Kentucky, Tennessee, or anywhere in the South, because its time for a guitar match, as Kira goes one-on-one with Ashley. Can Kira keep her winning ways vs. Ashley going, or will Ashley finally get that monkey off her back and defeat Kira. This is also a big match for the Triple B/GRE rivalry, as the GRE struck first with V and Maddie taking down Kat's team. I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 5 and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Kira tries to sucker punch Ashley, but Ashley is ready, as she grabs Kira hand to block it, and then hits Kira with an arm breaker. Ashley then goes outside the ring onto the ring apron. Ashley waits for Kira to get up and when she does Ashley jumps onto the top rope and then takes down Kira with a dropkick. Ashley then tries for the guitar she has to get, the punk rock guitar, but Kira stops her. Ashley is able to kick Kira hand off, and then she jumps taking down Kira with a hurricanrana.

Ashley then starts to lift Kira but Kira punches Ashley right in the stomach. Kira then bounces off the ropes and takes down Ashley with a knee to the face. Kira then slaps Ashley right in the head before lifting her up over her head and taking her down with a back body drop. Kira then bounces off the ropes and delivers a body splash to Ashley. Kira then decides to target Ashley's ribs and locks in a body scissors. Kira then broke the hold and started to try and get the cheerleader themed guitar but Ashley was able to stop her, as she delivered a powerbomb like move to stop Kira.

Ashley then decided she would go the submission rout and locked in a head scissors on Kira. Ashley had the hold locked it pretty good, when Kira started sending punches to Ashley's injured ribs. After about five punches Ashley finally released the hold. Kira was up like that and sent Ashley to the mat with a fierce kick to the head. Kira then tried for her finisher the Ptera Grip, but Ashley fought out of the attempt. Kira tried again but this time Ashley kicked Kira right in the shin and then tripped her. Ashley then locked Kira in a Boston Crab. Again Ashley had the hold in tight, but Kira was able to grab hold of Ashley's hair, and after a few seconds Ashley broke the hold. Kira was right on the attack again and leveled Ashley with a neck breaker.

Kira then placed Ashley in a seated position, placed her foot on her back and stretched her arms in a submission hold. Ashley was in all sorts of pain, but she couldn't tap out because the match wouldn't allow it. Ashley was helpless and had to withstand the pain. After about two minutes Kira finally released the hold. Kira the bounced off the top rope and jumped right on Ashley's back. Kira then flipped Ashley over and did the same thing, stomping on Ashley's already injured stomach. Kira then went to the top rope and tried for the move, but from out of no where Ashley leveled Kira with a superkick.

The superkick took a lot out of Ashley as both women where down. Ashley was the first up and she tried for her guitar, but Kira was right there to stop here. Ashley was able to kick Kira off of her, and then she tried for her finisher the Shooting Duane Star Press, but Kira moved as Ashley landed hard on her injured midsection.

Kira was then right back on the attack as she lifted up Ashley and dropped her stomach her on her knee. Kira then placed Ashley across her leg and stretched her with a backbreaker. Kira then placed her hands together and dropped an axe handle on Ashley's injured midsection. Kira then lifted up Ashley but Ashley somehow dropped Kira with a DDT.

Kira was out and as Ashley climbed and successful grabbed her guitar. Ashley waited for Kira to get up and when she did she charged. Kira was ready though as she ducked the attempt, and then tripped up Ashley and locked her in the Ptera Grip.

Kira had the Ptera Grip locked in tight as Ashley tried to fight, but she couldn't get to the ropes, meaning there was nothing to stop Kira from breaking the hold. After about three minutes of the hold Ashley passed out and Kira broke the hold. Kira then climbed the corner to get her guitar.

Kira swung her guitar like a baseball bat as she waited for Ashley to get up. When she finally was up Kira charged, but this time Ashley tripped Kira, and locked Kira in her own Ptera Grip. Ashley had the move in for about thirty seconds when Conner headed towards ringside. Ashley broke the hold, but before Conner could do anything Andros was out and Andros hit Conner with the Astro Bomb. Andros then threw Ashley her guitar, which had fallen outside the ring. Meanwhile Ashley had no idea Kira was back up and had her guitar. When Ashley turned around Kira tried to hit her but Ashley ducked and then superkicked Kira's guitar. Kira looked at the guitar stunned as it broke on impact. Kira then looked towards Ashley and Ashley hit Kira right over the head with the rocker theme guitar, destroying it on impact.

"The winner of this contest ASHLEY," announced Mr. Kennedy as Andros entered the ring to celebrate. The two continued their celebration on the way up the ramp.

As special ref Jeff Jarrett starts to head backstage Conner is back up and confronts him. Conner is so upset he slaps Jarrett. Conner then checks on Kira, as Jarrett is laughing. Jarrett then grabs his own guitar and enters the ring. Jarrett taps Conner on the shoulder and when he turns around Jarrett nails Conner with his guitar. Jarrett's music starts playing as he leaves the ring and the crowd starts cheering. The final camera shot is of the couple knocked out in the ring.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and with me at this time are Leo and Kendrix. Tonight you two do battle with Zhane and Karone."

"That's right Jason, and I can't believe Karone and how she acted after our match at Wedding Night, blaming me for the loss. I mean it was her idea to try that stupid double super kick, and even though Maya pinned both of us at the same time, Karone was the legal person in the match. Karone just because your brother is a great ranger doesn't mean you are, I mean if it wasn't for me letting you, you wouldn't even be a ranger. I don't even know why I chose you to be a ranger, considering your past," said Kendrix.

"That's right Karone, your past. I mean Zhane how can you even trust Karone after what she did and almost did to the universe. I mean if things went her way done of us would be here today. Just think about that Zhane, and Karone don't get too emotional, we know how you are," said Leo.

Our cameras shift to a locker room where someone was watching the interview, and it was Karone, as she was crying. Leo and Kendrix's plan worked, as they knew how Karone got when her past was mentioned. Then a pair of arms started hugging Karone, and it was Zhane.

"Baby don't listen to them, they got it all wrong, they only did it to mess with your head, play mind games, and they are going to pay. Tonight you and me are going to show them want happens when you make things personal with my girl," said Zhane as he kissed Karone and she let out a small smile.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside we see the arena is set for the weapons match. There is a piece of a steel cage set up with weapons hanging from it, outside the ring there are two tables and two ladders set up the sides of the ring, and at each set of steel chairs is a garbage can full of weapons. Lastly each showgirl on stage has a shopping cart full of weapons.

"Riot" by Three Days Grace then started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a weapons match. Making his way to the ring, DARKONDA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Darkonda received his cart full of weapons at head towards the ring. He placed it in from of the announce table and pulled out a stop sign.

"Click Click Boom" by Saliva then started up.

"And introducing his opponent, ECLIPTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy. Ecliptor was given his cart of weapons and headed towards the ring. He placed the cart at the bottom of the ramp and grabbed two garbage can lids.

As Ecliptor entered the ring Darkonda charged with the stop sign.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's Chapter 5, I hope you liked it. Chapter 6 will feature the Weapons Match, an interview with the team of Leanbow and Ransik, and the intros for the mixed tag match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	6. Ecliptor vs Darkonda, Weapons Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 6: Ecliptor vs. Darkonda, Weapons Match  
**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 6 of All In. Grab yourself a steel chair, steel pipe, table, ladder, stop sign, and anything else you'd love to hit someone with, as its time for the weapons match, as Darkonda battles Ecliptor. These archrivals are set to battle, who will inflict the most pain via the weapons to win this match? I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Last Time on PRWA: All In_

"_And introducing his opponent, ECLIPTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy. Ecliptor was given his cart of weapons and headed towards the ring. He placed the cart at the bottom of the ramp and grabbed two garbage can lids._

_As Ecliptor entered the ring Darkonda charged with the stop sign._

As Darkonda charged Ecliptor was ready and before Darkonda could strike, Ecliptor crushed his head with the two trash can lids.

_Bell Rings_

Darkonda was dazed from the shot and Ecliptor grabbed the stop sign he had and hit Darkonda in the head with it to take him down. Ecliptor then walked over to the cage and pulled down a steel pipe. Ecliptor hit both of Darkonda's hands with the pipe, trying early on to eliminate Darkonda's chances at applying his submission finisher. Ecliptor then started choking Darkonda with the pipe. Darkonda is somehow able to low blow Ecliptor, who breaks the choke. Darkonda then takes the pipe and nails Ecliptor right in the head.

Darkonda then goes outside the ring and grabs one of the trash cans. He brings it in the ring and dumps all the weapons out of it. Darkonda then places the can on Ecliptor's head and he can't see. Darkonda then takes each weapon that was in the can and hits Ecliptor with it, but he won't go down. Darkonda then goes to the cage and grabs a kendo stick. Darkonda hits him twice with the stick, before taking out Ecliptor's knees with the stick as he goes down.

Darkonda pulls a beaten Ecliptor out of the can and places him sitting in a corner. Darkonda then places the can in front of Ecliptor and goes to the corner across from him, looking for the Shane McMahon trash can dropkick. Things don't go as planned however as midway through the air Ecliptor throws the can at Darkonda, and he crashes to the ground. Ecliptor then goes outside and grabs a steel chair. He enters the ring and flattens Darkonda with the chair. Ecliptor then grabs the pipe and locks in Darkonda's own finisher, the Darkakonda Submission, and he uses the pipe to choke Darkonda. Darkonda is in a ton of pain, but is able to get to the ropes as Ecliptor breaks the hold.

Ecliptor then exits the ring and grabs one of the ladders. He sets up the ladder between the ring barrier and the ring. Ecliptor then reenters the ring, lifts Darkonda up over his head, and throws him through the ladder. The crowd starts going insane after seeing this. Ecliptor then takes the beaten Darkonda and throws him on the announce table. Ecliptor then climbs one of the turnbuckles and jumps, but Darkonda is able to move.

An enormous HOLY SHIT chant starts up, as Darkonda moved and Ecliptor crashed through the announce table as he was looking for a top rope leg drop. Darkonda was the first man up and he tossed Ecliptor into the steel steps. He then threw Ecliptor back into the ring. Darkonda then grabbed two chairs and placed Ecliptor's head on one, he then lifted up the other and delivered a thunderous con-chair-to to Ecliptor. Darkonda then climbed the top rope and hit Ecliptor with his own finisher, the Eclip-tap. He covered Ecliptor but only got a two. Darkonda then tried for the Darkakonda, but his hands couldn't lock the hold in because of the damage he had taken, and Ecliptor was able to push Darkonda towards the piece of steel cage.

A THIS IS AWESOME CHANT started up as Ecliptor threw Darkonda through the piece of cage, sending the cage to the ground, Darkonda laying on it. Ecliptor then went to the top rope, looking for a high risk move, but Darkonda was ready, nailing Ecliptor with a baseball bat, sending Ecliptor crashing to the ground. Darkonda then lifted Ecliptor up and tossed him into the shopping cart full of weapons. Darkonda then started looking through the cart for a weapon until he found the one he was looking for.

To the shock of most of the people in the Orleans Arena Darkonda pulled out a kitchen sink. Darkonda waited for Ecliptor to get up and when he did he leveled Ecliptor with the kitchen sink. Darkonda then threw Ecliptor into the shopping cart and pushed it into the steel steps. Darkonda then started grabbing weapons, the remaining ladder, both tables, and a bared wire baseball bat and threw them in the ring. He then grabbed Ecliptor and threw him in the ring.

Darkonda set up the first table in a corner and placed Ecliptor on it He then grabbed the bared wire covered baseball bat and charged, but Ecliptor was able to move and Darkonda crashed into the table. Ecliptor then grabbed the bared wire covered bat and started hitting Darkonda in the small of the back with it. Ecliptor then flatten Darkonda with three massive chair shots.

Ecliptor then sent up the ladder near one of the corner, and then set up the table. Ecliptor grabbed the stop sign and placed it on the table. He then grabbed Darkonda and placed him on the table. Ecliptor then climbed the ladder and jumped.

The crowd was going absolutely insane after Ecliptor performed the Eclip-tap from the ladder through Darkonda, the stop sign, and the table. It took a lot of Ecliptor, but got his arm over Darkonda and got the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, ECLIPTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as Ecliptor was able to get up and celebrate his victory. The crowd started chanting THAT WAS AWESOME. He and his arch enemy had gone through hell and back, and Ecliptor came out on top.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me at this time, the team of Leanbow and Ransik. Gentlemen tonight you two will team in a four-way tag team ladder match, against Goldar/Zeltrax, Master Org/Scorpius, and Imperious/Diabolico, your thoughts."

"Well Randy I think as you mention those teams that we have the clear advantage. Those other three teams feature egomaniacs who are all about themselves, we should know, we used to be villains like them. Now that we are good we know the errors of those ways and we will triumph tonight," said Leanbow.

"Also Master Org this is a worry, I'm coming for you," said Ransik.

"Gentlemen we also have so small world stuff going on cause after you match Leanbow your wife Udonna, and Ransik your daughter Nadira, will team with Princess Shayla and Dimitria to battle Rita, Vypra, Divatox and Astronema, any thoughts on that match," asked Sklar.

"Randy we both agree that my daughter and his wife are teaming with two great women, and they shall be successful tonight as we will," said Ransik.

Our cameras shift backstage as we see Scorpina walking backstage, and everyone she passes is just staring at her and backing away.

_Ringside_

"It's My Life" by Bon Jovi starts playing as its time for our next contest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, from Terra Venture, the Red and original Pink Lost Galaxy Rangers, LEO AND KENDRIX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the couple headed to the ring arm in arm, each wearing their Terra Venture crew attire, and receiving a small amount of boos after what they said about Karone.

"Move Along" by the All-American Rejects then started playing.

"And introducing their opponents, from the planet KO-35, the Silver Space Ranger and the second Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, ZHANE AND KARONE," announced Mr. Kennedy. The couple came to the ring with a person.

As soon as they entered the ring they wanted some of Leo and Kendrix, but the ref held them back. Leo decided to start, and Karone convinced Zhane to let her start.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 7 will feature this mixed tag match, an interview with Rita, Vypra, Astronema, and Divatox, and the intros for the four-way tag ladder match. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	7. Leo & Kendrix vs Zhane & Karone

**PRWA All In Chapter 7: Leo & Kendrix vs. Zhane & Karone**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 7 of All In and mixed tag team action as Zhane and Karone team up to battle Leo and Kendrix. There is some bad blood between these two couples after what Leo and Kendrix said about Karone, will Leo and Kendrix back up their words, or will Karone and Zhane shut up the Lost Galaxy couple. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Leo is laughing at the idea of Karone starting the match against him. Karone then signals she wants to start the match with a test of strength, to while Leo laughs even more. The two start to lock up when Karone kicks Leo right in the stomach. Karone then bounces off the ropes and takes Leo down with a clothesline. Leo is stunned with how the match has started and he gets over to his corner and tags Kendrix into the match.

The two Lost Galaxy pink rangers circled each other and then locked up. Karone got Kendrix in a headlock, and then picked her up and dropped her with a back body drop. Karone then bounced off the ropes and dropped an elbow on Kendrix's chest. Karone again bounced off the ropes, but Kendrix was back up and she took Karone down with a spinebuster. Kendrix then lifted up Karone and dropped her with a body slam. Kendrix then retagged Leo into the match.

Now that Kendrix had softened up Karone Leo was now willing to face the female. Leo lifted the dazed Karone and tired to slap her. Karone caught Leo's hand, but Leo was able to pick up Karone and drop her with a side slam. Leo then placed Karone on his shoulders and walked over to Zhane and mocked him. Zhane then kicked Leo right in the face and Leo went down with Karone pinning him. The ref got a two count when Leo got his shoulder up. Leo tried to charge Karone but she moved out of the way and Leo ate turnbuckle. Karone then tagged Zhane in.

Zhane entered the match with a fury as he went right after the downed Leo and landed punch after punch to the head of the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger. The ref finally got Zhane off of Leo, and this came Leo the pause he needed, as when Zhane came back to get him Leo delivered a lethal punch to the stomach. Leo then took down Zhane with a scissors kick. Leo then locked to hit Zhane with his finisher, but Zhane reversed then attempt and tried for his finisher, which Leo ended up blocking, the two men then took each other down with a double clothesline. The refs count got to seven when both men were back up. Zhane and Leo then started trading punches. Zhane soon gained control, and as he bounced off the ropes looking to take Leo down, Leo stunned the Silver Space Ranger, planting him with a devastating DDT. Leo then tagged Kendrix in.

Kendrix entered the match and immediately applied her submission finisher the Quasar Galaxy Lock. Zhane was too strong however and he broke out of the hold. Kendrix then tried again, but this time, out of desperation Zhane nailed Kendrix with his Silver Slam finisher. It took a lot of him and he only got a two count, as he then tagged Karone into the match.

Karone entered and took the boots to Kendrix, kicking her twice in the midsection. Karone then looked for her finisher, but Kendrix somehow was able to lock in the Quasar Galaxy Lock. The two women were in the middle of the ring and Karone was fighting to getting to the ropes. Every time she got close though Kendrix pulled her back towards the middle. After about two and a half minutes Karone finally got to the ropes and the ref got Kendrix to break the hold. However Kendrix thought that she had won the match, but when the ref told her she didn't she was upset. This worked to Karone's advantage as when Kendrix turned her attention back to her Karone delivered her finisher the K Dog bulldog. Karone covered but only got a two count. Karone tried the movie again, but Kendrix reversed it and hit Karone with her own finisher. Kendrix pinned Karone and only got a two, and she then tagged Leo back into the match.

Leo just stalked Karone waiting for her to get up. When she did Leo hit her with her own K Dog bulldog, and then hit his finisher the Lion Breaker. Leo pinned Karone, but Zhane broke up the count and the two men started at it as their fight ended up outside the ring. Once the ref started after the two men Kendrix entered the ring and locked Karone in the Quasar Galaxy Lock. Karone was tapping out, but the ref wasn't paying attention, and Kendrix wasn't the legal person. Then Zhane reentered the ring, pulled Kendrix off of Karone, and then hit Kendrix with his finisher the Silver Slam. Leo then entered the ring and hit Zhane with the Lion Breaker twice. Leo then turned his attention back to Karone. He tried for the Lion Breaker but Karone reversed it into the K Dog. She cover Leo and got the one two three.

"The winners of this contest ZHANE AND KARONE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the couple celebrated their hard fought win is a kiss.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with me at this time are Rita, Divatox, Vypra, and Astronema. Tonight you four ladies will be facing Dimitria, Udonna, Princess Shayla, and Nadira in an eight women tag match."

"That's right Sklar, we know that we had our chance to keep control over Dimitria but we let it slip away, and we all take full responsibility for that happening, but we proved after that match that we are a unit after the beating we gave Dimitria," said Rita.

"As for Shayla, Nadira, and Udonna, you three decided to stick your noises in something that you had nothing to do with, and you three are going to pay along with Dimitria," said Divatox.

"Speaking of those three no good losers, it's quite obvious we have the full advantage entering this match, I mean us four have already teamed and we proved how well we work as a team. I mean when you say Dimitria, Shayla, Udonna, and Nadira, I think of three magical losers and a traitor with egos the size of this arena and its casino, those four will never get along," said Astronema.

"As for Leanbow and Ransik, walking around giving out their predictions, we'll make sure to send your wife and daughter back as beaten pulps, so you four can console each other after your losses," says Vypra.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a Tag Team Fatal 4-Way Elimination Ladder Match. We will start with two competitors from any of the teams in the ring. The goal is to elimination two teams. Once two teams are eliminated ladder match rules go into effect," said Mr. Kennedy.

As soon as Mr. Kennedy was done "10,000 Fists" by Disturbed started playing.

"Introducing Team Number One, first SCORPIUS."

Once Scorpius was in the ring "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence started playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from The Nexus, MASTER ORG."

The next song was "Master of Puppets" by Metallica.

"Introducing Team Number Two, from the Underworld, IMPERIOUS."

"Hells Bell" was then the next song to start up.

"And introducing is tag team partner, representing The Demons, from the Skull Cavern, DIABOLICO."

Nonpoint's "Bullet with a Name" was the next song.

"Introducing Team Number Three, first ZELTRAX."

"Dirty Deeds" by AC/DC then started playing.

"And introducing his team tag partner, GOLDAR."

"Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett then started and first time in these intros cheers were heard.

"And introducing Team Number Four, first RANSIK."

A wolf howling was then heard as the final song, "Magic Man" by Heart started playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from Rootcore, LEANBOW "THE WOLF WARRIOR."

Once all eight villains or former villains were in the ring it was decided who would start the match. The first person to start was Ransik, who volunteered to start. He wanted Master Org to start, but the six villains had trouble deciding who would start. Eventually through a slew of villain decision making processes it was Goldar who was chosen to start the match.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 8 will feature the ladder match, an interview with Trent, the stipulation decision for Trent's Roulette Match, and the intros for the eight women tag match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please please please review._**


	8. Fatal 4Way Elimination Tag Ladder Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 8: Fatal 4-Way Elimination Tag Team Ladder Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 8 of All In, and the match with the longest name, the Fatal 4-Way Elimination Tag Team Ladder Match. The fours teams are Goldar and Zeltrax, Ransik and Leanbow, Master Org and Scorpius, and Imperious and Diabolico. Again the rules are the match starts like a normal tag match until two teams are eliminated, and then ladder match rules go into effect to determine the winner. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Goldar and Ransik circle each other and then lock up. Ransik gets Goldar in a headlock and whips him into the ropes. When Goldar returns Ransik ducks down and flips Goldar over his back with a back body drop. Ransik then delivers a leg drop to Goldar. Ransik then lifts up Goldar and drops him with a body slam. Ransik then whips Goldar into the corner and charges, flattening the warrior with a splash that sends him to the mat. Ransik then looks for his finisher, but Goldar's partner Zeltrax is able to distract the ref enough for Goldar to deliver a low blow to Ransik.

Ransik is in pain and Goldar makes him pay, leveling him with a massive clothesline. Goldar then starts choking the life out of Ransik but stepping on his throat. Goldar then bounces off the ropes and delivers a body splash, knocking all the wind out of Ransik. Goldar then whips Ransik into the corner where Zeltrax is a starts delivering punch after punch to Ransik's face. The ref gets Goldar off, but that's what he wanted because as the ref dealt with Goldar, his partner Zeltrax started choking Ransik. Goldar then drove his shoulder into Ransik's midsection three times before he went down. Goldar then hit Ransik with his finisher, the Goldar Bomb. Goldar then tagged Zeltrax into the match.

Zeltrax entered the match and deliver kick after kick to the back of Ransik. Zeltrax then drug Ransik to the ring ropes and started choking him with them. Zeltrax then got on Ransik's back to able more pressure. The ref broke this up, but it again allowed outside interference, as Imperious and Scorpius each kicked Ransik right in the head. Zeltrax returned to Ransik, but out of desperation he nailed Zeltrax with a jaw breaker. Ransik had taken a beating as he tried to tag Leanbow in, but Zeltrax wouldn't allow it, as he halted Ransik by stepping on his back, and then he locked in the Camel Clutch submission. Ransik was trapped as Zeltrax had the move in tight, but Ransik would not give up. Zeltrax then finally broke the hold, but then lifted Ransik onto his shoulders and delivered his finisher, The Trax. Zeltrax then tagged Imperious into the match.

Imperious entered the match and just mocked the fallen Ransik. Imperious then stepped right on Ransik's head. Imperious then lifted up Ransik and applied a reverse bear hug. Imperious then ran right towards one of the corners and slammed Ransik's body right into the turnbuckle. Imperious' partner Diabolico then pulled off the turnbuckle cover while the ref wasn't looking. Imperious then delivered a back cracker and Ransik's head bounced right off the exposed metal. Leanbow couldn't take it anymore and tired to help his partner, but this only distracted the ref and allowed Imperious and Diabolico to double team Ransik. Once the ref was done with that Imperious delivered his Full Nelson Bomb finisher, the ImperBomb, and he covered Ransik, but only got a two count. Imperious then tagged Diabolico into the match.

Diabolico entered the match and immediately locked in a head scissors submission. Though Ransik had taken a beating he still would not give up. Diabolico broke the hold, lifted up Ransik, and locked in a bear hug. Ransik would still not give up so Diabolico broke the hold by delivering a belly to belly suplex. Diabolico then took Ransik's head and drove it into one of the corners a good five times before kicking him in the knee. Diabolico then went to the top rope and drove his elbow right into the knee he had just kicked. Diabolico then took the leg and twice rammed it into the ring post. Diabolico then lifted up Ransik and whipped him into the ropes. Diabolico then bounced off a different set of ropes and he leveled Ransik with the Demon Seed. Diabolico then tagged Scorpius into the match.

Scorpius entered the match and kept on working on Ransik's injured knee, delivering two stomps to the knee. Scorpius then placed his foot on the injured knee and started stretching the leg. Scorpius then turned this move into a one legged Boston Crab. Though Ransik had taken an absolute beating he was somehow able to make it to the ropes. Scorpius then broke the hold, but then took the injured leg and wrapped it around the ring rope. Scorpius stretched on the leg and then stomped at the knee. The ref finally got broke the hold, but again this allowed for interference as Zeltrax dropped a knee right on Ransik's face, and Imperious grabbed the ladder that was outside the ring and ramped it right into Ransik's face. Scorpius then went back to Ransik and delivered his finisher, the Scorpius Drop. He was about to pin Ransik when his partner, Master Org, said he wanted a piece of the action, and Scorpius tagged his partner in.

Master Org entered the ring and just laughed at his is beaten rival. Master Org lifted up Ransik and slapped him right across the face before dropping him with a dropkick. Master Org then placed Ransik on his knees and delivered a furious kick to Ransik's head. He covered Ransik, but Master Org pulled his shoulders up before the three count, wanting to extend the punishment. Master Org then lifted up Ransik and delivered a one person flapjack. Master Org was then ready to finish this as he hit his reverse piledriver finisher, the Org of Doom. He covered Ransik, but Ransik somehow got his hand on the bottom ring rope. Master Org was not happy about this as he argued with the referee. Org then tried to hit his finisher again, but Ransik somehow reversed the attempt into his finisher, a spinning piledriver, the Spin Cycle. Ransik covered Master Org and got the one two three.

_Master Org and Scorpius have been eliminated._

Scorpius could not believe what had just happened. Ransik had taken an absolute beating but he reversed Org's finisher into his own, and just like that they were out of the match. Imperious entered the match and attacked Ransik before he could get to Leanbow. Imperious was taking it to a weaken Ransik and he delivered his ImperBomb. He covered Ransik but only got a two count. He tried for it again, but Ransik blocked the attempt and delivered a thunderous DDT to Imperious. Both been were down and each dragging themselves to their corners as they tagged their partners in.

Leanbow was in for the first time tonight and he met Diabolico with a series of right and lefts. Leanbow then bounced off the ropes and drilled Diabolico with a clothesline. Leanbow then tried for his finisher, but Diabolico ducked the attempt, and leveled Leanbow with the Demon Seed. He covered Leanbow but only got a two count, as he tagged Goldar into the match.

The warrior was fresh as he hadn't been in since the beginning as he took the beating to Leanbow. Goldar whipped Leanbow into the ropes and dropped him with a massive spinebuster. Goldar then went for the Goldar Bomb, but when he had Leanbow up, the Wolf Warrior was able to fight his way out of it punching Goldar in the face. Leanbow landed on top of cover and the ref counted, but Zeltrax broke up the pinning attempt. Leanbow went after Zeltrax but before he could get him Imperious delivered a low blow unseen by the ref. The low blow allowed Goldar to again get a hold of Leanbow, and this time deliver the Goldar Bomb. Goldar covered Leanbow, but still couldn't get the pin. Goldar then tagged in Imperious.

Imperious entered the match and went right for the ImperBomb, but Leanbow reversed the attempt and delivered his finisher the Warrior Bomb. He covered Imperious but Diabolico stopped the pin attempt. Ransik tired to help his partner but the ref wouldn't let him, and this lead to a quadruple team on Leanbow. The four villains were in control until Goldar and Zeltrax tried for a double clothesline, as Leanbow ducked, and when the two turned around Leanbow clotheslined them out of the ring. Imperious and Diabolico tried a double team but Leanbow rammed their heads together and threw them out of the ring. Leanbow had single handily cleared the ring, and he tagged Ransik into the match.

Imperious got back in the ring but before going after Ransik he tagged Zeltrax into the match. Zeltrax charges Ransik, but Ransik ducks the attempt and then tries for the Spin Cycle, but Zeltrax fights out of it and goes for The Trax, but Ransik turns it into a DDT. Both men are out as they crawl towards two of the corners, and tag Imperious and Leanbow back in.

The two Mystic Forces rivals are back in and they are trading punches. Imperious takes the cheap way out and pokes Leanbow right in the eye. Imperious goes for the ImperBomb, but Leanbow reverses it into the Warrior Bomb. He covers Imperious but Diabolico breaks the attempt up, and then all hell breaks loose as all six remaining villains or former villains are in the ring. Leanbow and Ransik are being double teamed until problems occur in the double teams, as Zeltrax hit Diabolico instead of Leanbow and Imperious hits Goldar instead of Ransik. Things fall apart for the villains for villains as the four end up outside fighting, while Leanbow and Ransik watch. Eventually Zeltrax hits Diabolico with The Trax, and Goldar hits Imperious with the Goldar Bomb. Zeltrax and Goldar then throw the two back in the ring. Ransik locks Diabolico in the sharpshooter as Leanbow hits Imperious with the Warrior Bomb. Leanbow covers Imperious for the one two three.

_Imperious and Diabolico have been eliminated._

We are finally down to two teams, and now ladder match rules apply. As soon as Imperious and Diabolico have been eliminated Goldar and Zeltrax each slide a ladder into the ring. This isn't their best plan, because as they enter the ring Leanbow and Ransik each hit them with a ladder. Leanbow and Ransik then set the ladders in the corners and whip Goldar and Zeltrax into them. They then whip Goldar and Zeltrax into each other. The two then set up the ladders right over Goldar and Zeltrax and started to climb. Each former villain then starts climbing their ladder. This plan backfires as Goldar and Zeltrax are somehow able to tip the ladders over and Leanbow and Ransik get caught up in the ropes.

With their final opponents trapped Goldar and Zeltrax set up the ladders with only Zeltrax climbing the one ladder. Goldar tries to keep the two trapped, but repeated kicks to the head daze Goldar and Leanbow is able to escape. He then starts climbing up the second ladder. Goldar wants to follow suit but Ransik has escaped and the two start fighting.

Meanwhile on the ladders Leanbow has caught Zeltrax and the fight begins in the air. Each is trading punches with each other when Zeltrax misses. This allows Leanbow to deliver an undefended punch that causes Zeltrax to loss his balance. Leanbow tries for the briefcase they have to get, but somehow Zeltrax garbs Leanbow's throat and puts him on his shoulders and delivers The Trax off the ladder.

The arena is stunned as when Zeltrax and Leanbow land Goldar has just delivered the Goldar Bomb to Ransik. Ransik and Leanbow are out as Goldar and Zeltrax roll them out of the ring. The two villains then climb the ladder and at the same time pull down the briefcase.

"The winners of this contest GOLDAR AND ZELTRAX," announces Mr. Kennedy as the two villains celebrate on top of the ladder as the stunned audience watches on.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar outside of Mr. Savitt's office, and with me is Trent. Now Trent before we get to tonight's match, why did you turn on your father last month at Wedding Night."

"It's quite simple Randy, by father was holding me back. For all of my greatness not even I could have won that match being teamed with that old man who is my adopted father, so I joined with my friends, the best Ranger team of all time," said Trent.

"Now as for tonight, the fate of your match will be decided by a game of Roulette," said Randy.

"Now that's true, but it doesn't matter if I get to pick the match or Anton does, because Anton can't beat me," says Trent.

"Ok then lets find out what type of match we'll be having," says Randy as the two enter Mr. Savitt's office, where Anton Mercer is already in, as he stares down his adopted son. Mr. Savitt gives Trent his chips.

"Gentlemen each of you will place your five chips on five different numbers. The game will end when one of those numbers is picked by the roulette wheel, and that person will choose the type of match. Anton your pieces are red, Trent's are white, and now place your chips," says Mr. Savitt.

Trent places his pieces on the numbers 5, 15, 23, 30, and 33. Anton picks 2, 14, 19, 27, and 40. On the first roll of the roulette wheel the little ball lands on 14.

"Anton has won the game of roulette, and gets to choose the match type," says Mr. Savitt.

"Tonight I'm going to teach you a lesson you little punk, and its going to happen in a Chain Match," Anton says as he walks off. As Anton is leaving Trent is just smiling from ear to ear.

_Ringside_

"Alive and Kicking" by Nonpoint starts playing as its time for our next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an eight women tag team match, introducing first the team of RITA, DIVATOX, ASTRONEMA, AND VYPRA," announces Mr. Kennedy.

The four villains approach the ring in their usual attire as they enter the ring to await their opponents.

"I Need a Hero" by Bonny Taylor then starts playing.

"And introducing their opponents DIMITRIA, UDONNA, PRINCESS SHAYLA, AND NADIRA," announces Mr. Kennedy.

The four female do-gooders make their way to the ring wearing their normal attires, and receiving cheers from the crowd. As the four enter the ring the villains leave the ring as the four heroes pose for the crowd.

Once everyone is back in the ring the ref goes over the rules. Princess Shayla and Divatox will start the match.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 8, and I must say this may be my best chapter when it comes to match action and details, they just kept coming and coming and it kept adding and adding, so I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Chapter 9 will feature the women's eight person tag match, an interview with Lothor's Army, and the intros for the now chain match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	9. Eight Woman Tag Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 9: Rita, Vypra, Divatox, Astronema vs. Dimitria, Udonna, Shayla, Nadira**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 9 of All In, and an eight women tag team match. We got four good girls, Dimitria, Udonna, Princess Shayla, and Nadira vs. four bad girls, Rita, Vypra, Divatox, and Astronema. Which side will prevail in this match good or evil? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings Princess Shayla and Divatox circle each other. Shayla tries to go in for a lock up but Divatox kicks Shayla right in the midsection. Divatox then drives her elbow right into the head of Princess Shayla and then takes her down with a bulldog. Divatox then bounces off the ropes and delivers a flipping leg drop. Divatox lifts up Shayla and looks for her finisher earlier, but Shayla throws her off and takes down Divatox with a German suplex. Shayla then tries for her submission finisher but Divatox fights out off the and tries to take Shayla down with a clothesline, but Shayla catches Divatox and takes her down with a modified version of the Rock Bottom. Shayla then tags Nadira into the match.

Nadira enters the match and takes the boots to Divatox, landing three stomps to the midsection. Nadira then bounces off the ropes and drops her knees right on Divatox's midsection. Nadira then lifts up Divatox and places her on her shoulders and delivers a thunderous Samoan Drop. Nadira then bounces off the ropes but Rita knees Nadira in the back when she hits the ropes. Nadira tries to go after Rita but Divatox trips up the former villainess. Divatox then drops three straight elbows to Nadira's face. Divatox then throws Nadira into the corner near her partners and tags Vypra into the match.

As Vypra enters the match she sends three right hands to the midsection of Nadira. Vypra then turns Nadira around and rams her forearm into the small of Nadira's back. Vypra then rolls up Nadira and places her feet on the ropes. After two the ref stops the count as he sees Vypra's feet on the ropes. Vypra argues with the ref and Nadira tries to take advantage, but Vypra is a step ahead and delivers a lethal kick to Nadira's midsection. Vypra then hops up on Nadira and plants her with a hurricanrana. Vypra then goes to the top rope for another hurricanrana but this time Nadira stops it and takes Vypra now with a powerbomb. Nadira covers but only gets a two count. She then tags Dimitria into the match.

Dimitria enters the match and locks and locks in a combo armbar scissors submission hold. Dimitria has the move in tight but somehow Vypra does find a way to get to the ring ropes. Dimitria then releases the hold and lifts up Vypra. Dimitria lifts Vypra up over her head and holds her for a good 20 seconds before dropping her with a back body drop. Dimitria then places her foot on Vypra's back and starts stretching her arms, locking in the surfboard submission. Dimitria breaks the hold after about a minute and Vypra is in pain. Dimitria heads for the top rope looking for her finisher, but Rita is able to distract the ref, and Divatox causes her sister to lose her balance. Vypra is there now and she takes Dimitria down Trish Status style with a head scissors flips. Vypra then tags Rita into the match.

As soon as Rita enters the match she shows off her submission expertise, first locking in a modified version of the STF that's called the STL. After this hold Rita locks in a very unique hold, The Pretzel Hold, which is like a figure four except both their feet legs are in the air. Rita then continues with the unique holds, applying what is know as the Lotus Lock, where she places her feet on Dimitria's neck and stretches her arms. Rita then locks in one of the most painful submission holds out there, the Ceiling Hold, where Rita locks her legs with Dimitria's, gets on her back, and stretches Dimitria towards the ceiling. Dimitria is screaming in pain, put her arms are locked so she can't submit. Rita would break the hold after a minute and she went to the top rope looking to hit Dimitria with her own finisher, but Dimitria rolled out of the way. Rita tried to charge Dimitria, but Dimitria planted her with a DDT. She then tagged Udonna into the match.

Udonna entered the match and tried to lock Rita in her own finisher but Rita fought out of it. Udonna tried to clothesline Rita but Rita caught her and delivered the Side Effect. Rita then tried for her submission finisher, but Udonna reversed it and hit her finisher, a fishermen's suplex, the Snowplex. Udonna covered Rita, but Rita's partners broke up the pin, causing Udonna's partners to enter and all hell broke loose, with the six eventually heading outside the ring, the ref trying to restore order. As Udonna watched this Rita snuck up from behind and locked in her finisher the Witch Lock. Udonna would eventually tap out but there was no ref in the match. Rita broke the hold to get the ref but when she reentered the ring Udonna again hit the Snowplex. Each woman was out as they crawled to their corners. Rita tagged in Astronema and Udonna tagged in Nadira.

The two women entered the ring and traded rights and lefts. Nadira would eventually get the advantage as she had Astronema dazed. As Nadira returned however Astronema creamed her with a clothesline. Astronema then lifts up Nadira and hits her finisher, which she starts as a back body drop but turns into a powerbomb, the Astrone-Bomb. Astronema covers but only gets a two count. This really pisses her off as she starts arguing with the ref about the count being slow. This gives Nadira the chance she needs and she surprises Astronema and hits her spinning Death Valley driver finisher, the Deadly Beautiful. She covers but Astronema gets her arm under the ropes before the three count. She then tags Dimitria into the match.

Dimitria enters the ring and goes after the downed Astronema locking in a Boston Crab. Astronema is in a lot of pain but fights and is able to get to the ropes. Dimitria starts to lift Astronema, but Astronema is able to poke Dimitria in the eye and hit the Astrone-Bomb. This took a lot out of her as she could only cover Dimitria with her arm, and she couldn't get the pinfall. Astronema then tags Vypra into the match.

The cocky Vypra enters the ring and sends two kicks to the small of Dimitria's back. Vypra then whips Dimitria into the corner and stretches her leg choking out Dimitria in the corner. Vypra then sits Dimitria on the top rope and delivers an amazing superplex. Vypra covers but only gets a two count. Vypra then lifts up Dimitria and whips her into the ropes. Vypra then bounces off a different set of ropes and collides with Dimitria for her finisher the Demon Seed. Vypra covers but this time Dimitria gets her hand on the ring ropes. Vypra can't believe it and tags Divatox into the match.

Divatox just laughs at her fallen sister and lifts her up by the hair. She goes to slap Dimitria, but Dimitria catches her hand and delivers a dropkick. Divatox is right back up but this time Dimitria plants her with a clothesline. Dimitria then lifts Divatox on her shoulders and goes old school with an airplane spin. Dimitria then places the dizzy Divatox on her feet and delivers a DDT. Dimitria then heads to the top rope and delivers her finisher, the Hero's Elbow Drop. Dimitria covers but only gets a two count. Dimitria then tries for the elbow drop again, but Divatox is ready, and she catches Dimitria in midair with her finisher, her version of the RKO, the Pirate Queen Cutter. Instead of pinning Dimitria she tags Rita into the match.

As Rita enters she locks Dimitria in the Witch Lock. The hold is locked in at the center of the ring but Dimitria is fighting. After about two minutes and numerous attempts Dimitria finally makes it to the ropes and Rita must break the hold. Rita then lifts Dimitria and she tries for a dropkick, but Dimitria catches her and drops her with a body slam. Dimitria then tags Shayla into the match.

Shayla enters and takes it to Rita, dropping her with two clotheslines and a dropkick. Shayla then goes to the middle rope and drops an axe handle on Rita. Shayla goes for a DTT but Rita reverses the move into an attempt for the Witch Lock. Just when it looks like Rita is about to lock the hold in, Shayla reverses and locks in her submission finisher, a dragon sleeper she calls the Deep Sleep. Rita is fighting to get to the ropes but Shayla won't let her. Just went it looks like Rita with tap Vypra enters and breaks the hold, and all hell breaks loose again, and again the six non legal women end up outside. Shayla is about to take out Rita with a clothesline, but as she hits the ropes Divatox delivers a low blow the ref doesn't see, and Shayla falls right into Rita's Witch Lock. Shayla's teammates try to break up the attempt, but Rita's partners make sure they don't enter the ring. Shayla is close to the ropes but Rita pulls her back to the center. After about another thirty seconds Shayla taps out.

"The winners of this contest RITA, ASTRONEMA, DIVATOX, AND VYPRA," announces Mr. Kennedy as the four villainesses celebrate. To add insult to injury the four lift Shayla up and toss her out of the ring onto her partners.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and here with me is Lothor and his army. Now last month at Wedding Night you six won a demanding War Games Match, and tonight Ninja Storm is looking for payback in an Elimination Match."

"Yes Jason and tonight will be much different then Wedding Night. Instead of all 12 being in the ring it's one-on-one the either time, and to win your team must pin all six opponents in single fall matches. You see Jason unlike Wedding Night the new person how enters the ring has the advantage, they are fresh, but you see that will not be a problem, because we'll make sure that at least four of their people are out before our first goes out, that's if any of us even go out," said Lothor.

"Also unlike Wedding Night Dustin isn't in this match, and Sensei is taking his place, how will that effect this match," asked Jason.

"It will have no effect young Sklar, it doesn't matter what six those Ninja losers throw at us, the fact of the matter is in wrestling they can't beat us," said Lothor.

Our cameras shift to the parking area of the Orleans Arena and we see Scorpina walking towards a limo, the limo of Tommy and Kimberly. Scorpina enters the limo and after a few seconds the limo leaves the Orleans Arena.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall is a chain match, where the two competitors will do battle while be connected to a 10 foot long chain," says Mr. Kennedy.

The ref holds up the chain as "All the Small Things" by blink 182 starts playing.

"Introducing first, now residing in New York City, the White Dino Thunder Ranger, TRENT FERNANDEZ," announced Mr. Kennedy as Trent headed to the ring wearing a white shirt and a pair of black jeans.

The Money Song then started as Trent's step-father headed to the ring.

"And introducing his opponent, from Reefside, California, ANTON MERCER," announced Mr. Kennedy. Mercer headed to the ring in a black work out shirt and jeans.

Once both were in the ring the ref chained the two together, went over the rules, and called for the bell

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 9 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 10 will feature the chain match, an intro with the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions Marah and Kapri, and the intros for the Ninja Storm/Lothor's Army Elimination Match. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review._**


	10. Anton Mercer vs Trent, Chain Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 10: Anton Mercer vs. Trent, Chain Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter of All In, as Anton Mercer and Trent do battle in a chain match. What will happen when step-father and step-son do battle when bound together by a 10 foot long chain? I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rang Trent grabs part of the chain and charges Anton, but Anton ducks out of the way and he takes part of the chain and starts choking Trent with it. Trent tries to fight out by kicking Anton in the shins, but Anton won't release his grip. Anton then turns around Trent, grabs his throat and chokeslam's him to the ground. Anton removes the chain from Trent's neck and whips him into the corner. Anton is far behind and he body splashes Trent who goes down. Anton the goes to the top rope, but Trent tugs on the chain and Anton losses his balance.

Trent delivers a lethal kick to Anton's face and he falls to the arena floor. Trent is able to get hold of the ropes when on the ring apron to prevent himself from crashing and burning. Trent then jumps and delivers a leg drop to his downed step-father. Trent then lifts up Anton and whips him into the ring barrier. Trent then charges and delivers a knee to Anton's face. Trent then charges again, looking to kick Anton in the face, but Anton moves and Trent's leg runs right into the ring barrier.

Anton then kicks Trent right in the injured leg and he goes down. Anton the takes Trent and slams his head into the steel ring steps. He then takes the leg and rams it into the steps. Anton then places Trent seated against the steps ands charges kicked Trent right in the face, and his head bouncing off the steel steps. Anton again starts choking Trent with the chain, and this time he lifts him up and drops him on the ring barrier. Anton tries to charge and hit Trent with the chain, but Trent ducks and delivers a lethal kick to the midsection. Trent then charges and nails Anton with the chain. Trent then lifts up Anton, places him on his shoulder, and drops him snake eyes style on the steel steps. Anton has now been busted open.

Trent then whips his step-father into the steel ring post. He then takes Anton's arm and slams it into the post three times. Trent then gets a chair and hits the arm with the chair. Trent then throws the chair in the ring along with Anton. Trent is ready to finish the match, as he hits the Drago Plex right on the chair. He covers Anton but only gets a two count. Trent tries for the Drago Plex again, but Anton reverses it and hits Trent with a DDT right on the chair, and now Trent has been busted open.

Anton grabs the chair and when Trent is back up Anton sends a shot to Trent's ribs and then cracks him over the head with the chair. Anton covers Trent but only gets a two count. He then tries for his finisher, but Trent blocks the attempt and tries again for the Drago Plex, only to have Anton block the attempt. The two are then thinking the same thing, taking each other down with a clothesline.

Both men are down and the ref gets his count to eight when the men starting moving. When they are both up they start trading punches. Right when it looks like Anton was about to get the advantage Trent pokes him in the eye. Trent then tries to hit Anton with the chain but Anton ducks and gets Trent in a Rock Bottom, but then turns it into a backbreaker. Anton then picks up his son military press style, and then drops him midsection first onto his knee. Anton tries this again, but again Trent rakes Anton's eyes, and delivers a reverse DDT. He covers Anton but only gets a two count.

Trent then places Anton in a sitting position and backs up. He charges, looking to kick Anton in the face, but Anton catches Trent's leg. Anton then trips Trent and locks in a single leg Boston Crab, and he then starts choking Trent with the chain. Trent is able to get a hold of the chain as well and gets Anton to break the hold by hitting him in the back of the head with the chain. Anton then looks to clothesline Trent, but Trent ducks and hits the Drago Plex. He covers but still only gets a two count.

Trent can not believe how many Drago Plex's he has hit that hasn't gotten a pin. He tries again for the move, but this time Anton reverses the attempt, and hits his finisher, the lift and cutter moves he calls The AM. Anton covers but only gets a two, and he can't believe he didn't get the three. He tries again for The AM, but Trent delivers a low blow and rolls up Anton, grabbing the back of his jeans, and getting the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, TRENT," announces Mr. Kennedy as Trent breaks out of the chain and gets out of the ring before Anton could get him. Trent had cheated his way to victory and it worked. The crowd booed Trent as he walked up the ramp with an evil smile on his face, as Anton remained in the ring, stunned about how the match had ended.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar, and with me at this time the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions Marah and Kapri. Ladies even though you two are the champions, people consider you the underdogs tonight as you battle the much larger team on Z and Katie."

"Your right Randy, Z and Katie are larger then us, so we understand why we are the underdogs, but we like that. In the entire title tournament there was not one match that we were the favorites in and look what happened, we won the titles. Also these past weeks leading up to All In, we battled the other Hot Yellow members, Kira & Taylor, Kelsey & Kira, and Taylor & Kelsey, we were the underdogs in each match and we won all three. We love this role and tonight we'll shock the world again," said Kapri.

However just when Marah was about to add something Kira, Kelsey, and Taylor ambushed the champions. The three Hot Yellows had surprise on their side and Marah and Kapri could not combat the three-on-two beating. The champions were destroyed; each taken out with their own title belt, and then Kelsey hit Kapri with her finisher The Extremist, while Kira and Taylor hit Marah with the Hot Yellow tag finisher, The Burn. After the assault was over Z and Katie appeared, each picking up a title belt and holding it up and high, and then throwing them down on the champions.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an Elimination Match. Each team will send one person out to start the match, and once someone has pinned or submitted someone on their team will replace them. The match will end when all six people on one team have been eliminated," announced Mr. Kennedy as "Bad to the Bone" started playing.

"Introducing first, representing Lothor's Army, VEXACUS," announced Mr. Kennedy. Vexacus entered the ring and awaited his first opponent.

"Ridin Dirty" then started playing as the girls in the crowd went nuts.

"And introducing his opponent, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Crimson Thunder Ninja Storm Ranger, HUNTER BRADLEY," announced Mr. Kennedy as Hunter rode to ringside on his crimson motocross bike.

As Hunter entered the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 11 will feature the elimination match, an interview with Chip, and the intros for the women's tag team title match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review._**


	11. NS vs Lothor’s Army, Elimination Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 11: Ninja Storm vs. Lothor's Army, Elimination Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 11 as Team Ninja Storm and Lothor's Army do battle once again this time in an elimination match. Just a reminder of the rules, each team will send one person out; when someone is eliminated another team member will replace them, first team to eliminate the other team's six wins. Also one last reminder, unlike at Wedding Night Dustin isn't in this match for Ninja Storm, Sensei is, since Dustin has a match with Chip later on. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rang Hunter and Vexacus circled each other looking for an opening. Vexacus tried to sucker punch Hunter, but the Crimson Ranger was ready, kicking away Vexacus' arm, and then delivering a monstrous clothesline. Hunter was right on the attack, sending punch after punch to Vexacus when the ref finally pulled him off. As Hunter went back to Vexacus he tried for a low kick, but Hunter caught his leg, and drove his elbow into the knee of Vexacus. Hunter then lifted up the villain and whipped him into the ropes. When Vexacus returned Hunter flipped him up and Vexacus landed hard on the mat. Hunter then went to the top rope, trying a body splash, but Vexacus got his knees up.

Hunter was in pain as he crashed into Vexacus' knees, the bounty hunter finally finding the opening he needed. Vexacus then went to the top rope and delivered a flying headbutt. Vexacus then picked up Hunter and sent him into a corner. Vexacus then charged, ramming his elbow right into Hunter's face and then taking him down with a bulldog. Vexacus then locked in a front face lock, as he stretched Hunter's face. Hunter was able to get to the ropes and Vexacus broke the hold. Vexacus lifted Hunter and tried for an uppercut but Hunter blocked the attempt. Hunter tried to respond but Vexacus was able to trick Hunter, as he landed on the middle rope, Rey Mysterio 619 style. Vexacus then delivered forearm shots to Hunter's head. He then lifted up Hunter, took him to a corner, and dropped his face on the turnbuckle with the snake eyes. Vexacus then sat Hunter on the top rope and hit his finisher, the Bounty Hunter. He covered but only got a two.

Vexacus could not believe he only got a two, as he set Hunter up for the finisher again. This time though Hunter was able to throw Vexacus off, and then hit a body splash. He covered Vexacus and got a two count. He tried to set up Vexacus for his finisher but Vexacus blocked the attempt and delivered a reverse DDT. Vexacus then went to the top rope, but Hunter was ready, as he caught Vexacus and hit his finisher the Crimson Thunder. He covered Vexacus and got the one two three.

_Vexacus has been eliminated_

"Bad to the Bone" started to play as the next member of Lothor's Army headed to the ring.

"Introducing next, representing Lothor's Army, ZURGANE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

As soon as Zurgane entered the ring Hunter was right on the attack dropping an axe handle on Zurgane's back. Hunter then bounced off the ropes and delivered a knee lift, taking Zurgane down. Hunter then locked in a neck scissors as Zurgane fought to break the hold. Zurgane got close to the ropes, but Hunter pulled him back to the center of the ring. Zurgane was finally able to break the hold by grabbing hold of Hunter's hair, as Hunter finally broke the hold.

Zurgane got back up and took out Hunter with a massive clothesline. Zurgane then delivered an elbow to Hunter's head. Zurgane then lifted up Hunter and placed him on his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. Zurgane then locked Hunter in a bow and arrow version of the ceiling hold. Zurgane then broke the hold and kicked Hunter twice in the midsection. Zurgane then went to the top rope and delivered a massive body splash. He covered Hunter but only got a two count. Zurgane then whipped Hunter into the corner and tried for another body splash but Hunter moved out of the way and Zurgane crashed into the corner. Hunter then rolled up Zurgane and got a two count.

Hunter got back up and was rolling, taking down Zurgane with three big time clotheslines. As Zurgane got back up Hunter bounced off the middle rope and took down Zurgane with a spring elbow. Hunter then tried for the Crimson Thunder, but Zurgane blocked the attempt, and tried for his finisher, but Hunter blocked the attempt and took down Zurgane with a kick. Hunter tried the spring elbow again but this time Zurgane caught him, and delivered his finisher the Z Havoc. Zurgane covered Hunter and got the one two three.

_Hunter has been eliminated_

"In Da Club" by 50 Cent started playing as Ninja Storm's next person came out.

"Introducing next, the Red Wind Ninja Storm Ranger, SHANE CLARKE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Shane made his way to the ring in his red skateboarding gear.

As Shane entered the ring Zurgane tried the sneak attack Hunter did, but Shane was ready as he met Zurgane with a straight punch to the face. Shane then bounced off the ropes and dropped Zurgane with a dropkick. Shane then tried to finish it early with his finisher, but Zurgane fought out of it and landed onto of Shane, but only got a two count. Zurgane was immediately on the attack as he dropped his knee into Shane's midsection. Zurgane then bounced off the ropes and delivered a body splash. He covers Shane but only gets a two count. He tries the body splash one more time, but this time Shane got his knees up.

Zurgane was in pain as Shane went to the top rope and hit an amazing flipping move and a downed Zurgane. He pinned Zurgane but only got a two. Shane the bounced off the ropes jumped Zurgane skateboard style and took him down with a spinning elbow. Shane then lifted up Zurgane and dropped him with a body slam. Shane then lifted up Zurgane and was able to hit his finisher the Air Hawk. He covered Zurgane but only got a two count. Shane then bounced off the ropes and tried for a cross body, but Zurgane caught him and delivered a powerslam. Zurgane covered Shane but only got a two.

Zurgane then tried for the Z Havoc, but Shane blocked the attempt and downed Zurgane with a DDT. Shane then went to the top rope and took out Zurgane with an amazing top rope clothesline. Shane was feeling it as he again tried for the Air Hawk, but Zurgane fought out of it and was somehow able to nail the Z Havoc. He covered Shane and got the one two three.

_Shane has been eliminated_

Zurgane was getting a bit tired as the last two fights had taken a lot out of him as "Ride Wit Me" by Nelly started up and the girls went nuts again.

"Introducing next, the Navy Thunder Ninja Storm Ranger, BLAKE BRADLEY," announced Mr. Kennedy as Blake came to the ring on his navy motocross bike. He got off the bike and went straight to the top rope and delivered a missile dropkick to a stunned Zurgane.

Blake still had his helmet on and he didn't care as he whipped Zurgane into the ropes and delivered and thunderous spinebuster. He then threw Zurgane out of the ring. Blake then bounced off the ropes and then jumped over the ropes and took down Zurgane with a cross body. The crowd was going nuts for Blake after the move he did. He then placed Zurgane on the announce table and finally removed his helmet, giving it to a female fan. Blake then climbed to the top rope and jumped.

A massive HOLY SHIT chant started up in the Orleans Arena after the elbow drop through the table by Blake onto Zurgane. Zurgane was out and Blake started to come around as him back into the ring. Blake covered Zurgane but somehow Zurgane kicked out. Blake then lifted up Zurgane and bounced off the ropes. Zurgane caught him and tried for the Z Havoc, but Blake reversed it into his finisher the Moto-Cross. He covered Zurgane and got the one two three.

_Zurgane has been eliminated_

"Bad to the Bone" started up as the next member of the army came out.

"Introducing next, representing Lothor's Army, CHOOBO," announced Mr. Kennedy as the green monster headed towards the ring.

As Choobo was entering the ring Blake was right there to meet him, but Choobo was ready as the two started trading blows. Choobo soon got the advantage, and then bounced off the ropes, but Blake ducked down and sent Choobo flying over top him as he crashed down on the mat. Blake then bounced off the ropes and did a flip, landing right on Choobo. He covered but only got a two count. Blake started to lift Choobo, but Choobo sent an elbow to Blake's midsection. Choobo then dropkicked Blake down to the ground. Choobo then locked in a sleeper hold, and he had it in tight, but right when it looked like Blake would be in a sitting position he somehow flipped Choobo over him. Choobo was now sitting and Blake bounced off the ropes and dropkicked Choobo in the back. Blake then threw Choobo out of the in. Once Choobo was back up Blake charged him and delivered a baseball slide, sending Choobo into the ring barrier.

Blake decided to go daredevil again, as he jumped over the top rope. This time however Choobo caught Blake and he rammed Blake back first into the ring post. He would do this one more time before releasing Blake and then sending him into the steel steps. Choobo then charged and kicked Blake right in the face as his head bounced off the steel steps. Choobo then threw Blake back in the ring and hit his Full Nelson slam finisher, the Choobo Slam. He covered Blake but before the three count he uncovered the Navy Ranger, looking to inflict more damage. Choobo again tried for the Choobo Slam, but Blake got out of it and hit the Moto-Cross. Blake draped his arm over Choobo and got the one two three.

_Choobo has been eliminated_

"Bad to the Bone" again started up.

"Introducing next, representing Lothor's Army, MOTODRONE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Motodrone had a big old smile on his face as Blake had taken a pounding against Choobo. As Motodrone entered the ring Blake charged, looking for a clothesline but Motodrone easily caught him and delivered his finisher the Moto-Disaster. Motodrone covered Blake, but Blake somehow kicked out. Motodrone tried for the Moto-Disaster again, but Blake delivered a lethal kick, breaking Motodrone's hold on him. Blake then hit the Moto-Cross and covered him but Motodrone kicked out. Blake tried for the Moto-Cross again, but Motodrone reversed it and hit Blake with his own finisher. Motodrone then went to the top rope and waited for Blake. When Blake was up he hit him with a cross body, but the impact was enough for Blake to actually roll over Motodrone and cover him and Blake got the one two three.

_Motodrone has been eliminated_

Motodrone could not believe had had happened, as he tried to attack Blake but he refs wouldn't let him. Motodrone was upset until the arena went dark and "Bad to the Bone" started playing, knowing who was up next.

"Introducing next, representing Lothor's Army, LOTHOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as the leader of the army made his way to the ring.

Lothor entered the ring and Blake was in a daze. Lothor charged, going for a clothesline but Blake ducked and hit the Moto-Cross. He covered but Lothor kicked out at one. He tried for the move again, but Lothor caught him by the throat and chokeslammed Blake. He then waited for Blake to get up and when he did he cleaned his clock with the Evil Ninja Kick. Lothor covered Blake and got the one two three.

_Blake has been eliminated_

"Faith of a Hero" by Russel Watson that started playing.

"Introducing next, the Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger, CAM WATANABE," announced Mr. Kennedy

As the song kept playing no one was coming out the ramp. Lothor was about to exit the ring when from out of nowhere came Cam as he performed a sneak attack. Lothor had no time to prepare as Cam nailed him with the Samurai Power Kick. He covered Lothor but only got a two count. Cam then went to the top rope, but Lothor was ready as while Cam was in midair Lothor hit him with the Evil Ninja Kick. Lothor covered Cam for the one two three.

_Cam has been eliminated_

The Orleans Arena was stunned with how fast Lothor had disposed of Blake and Cam, as now each team had two participants left. "Faith of a Hero" then played again.

"Introducing next, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, SENSEI WATANBE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Unlike when others had entered the ring there was no early attack. The two old foes circled each other looking for that one opportunity. Lothor thought he had it as he tried to punch Sensei, but Sensei was prepared as he grabbed Lothor by the arm and flipped him over. Sensei then bounced off the ropes, did a flip, and hit Lothor with a leg drop. Sensei then lifted up Lothor and delivered lethal ninja kicks to his opponent. Lothor soon fell to his knees and Sensei tried for the Ninja Power Kick. But Lothor ducked and was able to grab hold of Sensei's neck. He then drove Sensei to the ground with a chokeslam. Lothor covered Sensei but only got a two count.

Lothor prepared himself for his finisher, as he tried for the Evil Ninja Kick, but this time Sensei ducked and he grabbed hold of Lothor's throat, and Sensei delivered a chokeslam to Lothor. Sensei then waited and when Lothor was on his knees he delivered the Ninja Power Kick. He covered Lothor, but somehow Lothor kicked out just before three. Sensei then went to the top rope and waited for Lothor and when he was up Sensei jumped and delivered a missile dropkick. Sensei then lifted up Lothor and went for the Ninja Power Kick, but Lothor caught his leg. Lothor then went for the Evil Ninja Kick, but Sensei caught his foot. Both man had one foot on the ground and the other caught by the other, the started punching each other, until Sensei missed and Lothor got hold of his throat. Sensei released Lothor's leg and Lothor did the same as Lothor lifted Sensei up. Lothor then delivered the Evil Ninja Kick and then the chokeslam. He cover Sensei for the one two three.

_Sensei has been eliminated_

Just like that Lothor had given his team the lead in the elimination match as Ninja Storm was down to their final person as "Soak Up the Sun" b Sheryl Crow started up.

"Introducing next, the Blue Wind Ninja Storm Ranger, TORI HANSON," announced Mr. Kennedy. You could tell Tori was a bit nervous after what she saw as she headed to the ring in her blue surfing gear.

As she entered the ring Lothor did not attack Tori, but asked her to hit him in the face. Tori hesitated for a minute, but then tried. It was a trap as Lothor stopped her and then grabbed her throat and delivered a chokeslam. He then waited for Tori and tried for the Evil Ninja Kick, but Tori caught his leg, and was somehow able to hit her finisher, the Tidal Wave. Tori covered Lothor and got the one two three.

_Lothor has been eliminated_

The crowd at the Orleans Arena was going nuts as Tori had done the unthinkable, taking down Lothor, and in so little time. "Bad to the Bone" played one last time as the final member of the army headed towards the ring.

"And introducing the final member of Lothor's Army, SHIMAZU," announced Mr. Kennedy.

It all came down to this; this was the final match-up, Shimazu vs. Tori. Last month at Wedding Night in the War Games match it was Shimazu who made Tori tap out to win the match for Lothor's Army, and it was now down to these two the win the Elimination Match.

Tori was right on the attack as soon as Shimazu was in the ring. Tori delivered a big time DDT to the monster and then bounced off the ropes and hit the splits leg drop. Tori then picked up Shimazu and body slammed him to the mat. Tori then went to the top rope and delivered an elbow drop. Tori was feeling is as she went for and delivered the Tidal Wave. Tori covered Shimazu but only got a two count. Tori started to lift Shimazu but he stepped on Tori's feet and tripped her. Shimazu then stalked Tori and when she was up he locked in his submission finisher, the Shima-choke. He had the move locked in the center of the ring, and Tori was in trouble, but she would not let herself tap to this move at back to back pay-per-views. Tori fought to get to the ropes but every time she got close Shimazu pulled her back. After about two and a half minutes Tori finally got to the ropes and Shimazu broke the hold. Though Tori got the hold broke she was still in trouble as Shimazu lifted her up by the hair. Shimazu tried to hit Tori with her own finisher, but Tori reversed the attempt, and locked Shimazu in his own Shima-choke. Shimazu was fighting but he couldn't break his own hold. He was getting close to the ropes when Tori forced him back to the center of the ring. After about another minute Shimazu tapped out to his own finisher.

"The winners of this contest, TEAM NINJA STORM," announced Mr. Kennedy, as Tori had exercised the demons from Wedding Night and won the match. Shane, Dustin, Sensei, Cam, Hunter, and Blake all came down to ringside to celebrate with their teammate. All six gave her big hugs, as Blake as planted a kiss on his girlfriend.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and I'm with Chip. Chip last month you were about to use Devin's news equipment in your mixed tag title match when your old rival Dustin prevented it, and now tonight you two will face in a Newsroom Match."

"That's right Jason, and in my opinion, and the opinion of my partner Madison, Dustin is the reason we lost that match, and our titles last month. Dustin tonight you will pay for messing with the greatest mixed tag team of all night, and when I'm done with you you'll probably never want to watch the news again. As for Cassidy and Devin, if I were you two I would watch your backs during your title match," said Chip.

_Ringside_

The song "Fever" started up and it was time for the next title match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship. Introducing first the challengers, representing the Hot Yellows, KATIE WALKER AND ELIZABETH "Z" DELGADO," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two very happy women headed to the ring as they were booed. Both were happy due the sneak attack their teammates gave the champs during their interview. Each was wearing yellow pants with flames on them and black and yellow shirts, which had their names of the back.

"Girls Just Want to Have Fun" then started playing.

"And introducing their opponents, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, they are the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, MARAH AND KAPRI," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two slowing made they way to the ring, their bodies taped up from the beating they received.

When the champions got to the bottom of the ramp the removed their titles, entered the ring, and charged at their opponents.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 11 I hope you enjoyed. The weather got crazy here when typing this one, two different tornado warnings, even though nothing major happened, so this one took a while to type. Chapter 12 will feature the women's tag title match, an interview with Andros, and the intros for the Newsroom Match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	12. PRWA Women’s Tag Team Title Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 12: PRWA Women's Tag Team Title Match, Marah & Kapri (C) vs. Katie & Z**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 12 of All In, as Marah and Kapri defend their PRWA Women's Tag Team Titles against the Hot Yellow's Katie and Z. Can the champions get payback for the Hot Yellow's interview sneak attack or will Z and Katie be too much for the champions? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Last Time on PRWA All In_

"_And introducing their opponents, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, they are the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, MARAH AND KAPRI," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two slowing made they way to the ring, their bodies taped up from the beating they received. _

_When the champions got to the bottom of the ramp the removed their titles, entered the ring, and charged at their opponents._

The brawl was on as the Women's Tag Team Champions and their opponents started going at it, the referee trying to get things under control but he couldn't. Soon the champions were able to get the under hand forcing the challengers outside the ring. As Katie and Z regrouped the champions decided that Marah would start the match. Once Z and Katie regrouped they decided Z would start the match.

_Bell Rings_

The bell finally rang as the two women circled and then locked up. Marah was able to get Z in a headlock, but Z sent an elbow to Marah's midsection, which was taped up, forcing Marah to break the hold. Z then tripped Marah and locked in a single legged Boston Crab. Marah's ankle was also taped up as it was obvious what the plan of the Hot Yellow's was, attack the injured body parts. Marah finally fought and got to the ropes and Z broke the hold. Z wasn't done however as she stepped on Marah's hair and stretched her arms up. Marah screeched in pain while it was happening. The ref finally got Z to break the hold, but the damage had been done as Z tagged Katie into the match.

Katie entered and just laughed at the fallen Marah. She then went and stepped right on the injured midsection of Marah, causing her to screech again. Katie then locked in a body scissors, wrapping her powerful legs around the injured midsection of Marah. Marah was fighting through the pain, but Katie made it worse when she starting punching Marah in the ribs. Katie would break the hold and Marah curled up in ball from all the pain she had experienced, as she needed to tag Kapri in, but Katie wouldn't let her. Katie then bounced off the ropes and delivered a body splash, again causing Marah to screech in pain. She covered Marah but could only get a two count. Katie then lifted the dazed Marah and kicked her right in the face, and it looked like she was out. Katie then went to the top rope, looking for her K Sault finisher, but Marah was able to get her knees up, and it was now Katie in pain. Both women crawled to their corners and tagged in Kapri and Z.

Kapri entered on fire, taking down Z with three big time clotheslines. Katie tried for a sneak attack but Kapri caught her and threw her out of the ring. This however gave Z the moment she needs, as when Kapri turned around Z delivered a lethal kick to Kapri's midsection, stopping all her momentum. Z then delivered her finisher, the ZDT. She covered Kapri but Marah broke up the pin attempt.

Z was about to go after Marah but Marah delivered a KM Kick to Z and then did the same to Katie. Marah then placed Kapri on Z, but right before three Z was somehow able to kick out. Marah got Kapri up and they waited for Z to get up to delivered the Double KM Kick, but Katie was up first so the champions delivered the Double KM Kick to her. This was all the time Z needed as when Marah and Kapri turned around Z shocked the two, delivering a massive double clothesline. Z then tossed Marah out of the ring and covered Kapri, but Kapri somehow kicked out at two. Z then tagged Katie back into the match. Marah was still out so the two went for the Hot Yellow's tag team finisher, The Burn, and they delivered the deadly combo cutter move to Kapri. Katie covered her but again Kapri kicked out at two.

The challengers could not believe this, as Katie stayed with Kapri and Z argued with the ref. Then from nowhere came Marah, sending Z to the ground with the KM Kick, followed by Katie. Both Kapri and Katie were out as the ref finally got Marah and Z out of the ring Kapri finally placed her arm over Katie, but only got a two count. The two women then crawled to their corners and tagged Marah and Z in.

Marah and Z entered the ring and started trading punches. Marah finally got the advantage and bounced off the ropes, trying a cross body, but Z caught her and delivered the ZDT. Katie then climbed to the top rope. While Katie was doing that Kapri took out Z with the KM Kick. Then when Katie jumped for the K Sault she got a huge surprise as Kapri delivered an amazing KM Kick. Marah covered Z but Z kicked out at two. Marah and Kapri then went for the Double KM Kick on Z, but Katie chop blocked Kapri and tossed her out of the ring. Katie then threw Marah to Z and hit the ZDT. Katie and Z then tried for The Burn, but Kapri was back in a she hit Katie with the KM Kick. This caused Z to drop Marah, and then Marah and Kapri hit Z with the Double KM Kick. Marah covered Z and got the one two three.

"The winners of this contest and still PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, MARAH AND KAPRI," announced Mr. Kennedy as the referee handed the champions their titles and the sisters celebrated their hard fought victory.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar, and with me at this time is Andros. Andros earlier your girlfriend Ashley defeated Conner's girlfriend Kira in a guitar match, and now you go one-on-one with Conner."

"That's right Randy, and these past couple of weeks Conner and Kira have been running their mouths a lot, and well Kira has already paid, getting hit by her very own instrument to lose the match, and now its Conner's turn. Too bad this isn't a soccer related match, I would love to beat Conner in his environment, but know matter, Conner just like your girlfriend, your going down tonight, and you'll be able to chalk up another point for the Triple B's," said Andros.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the ring looks like a newsroom. In the center of the ring sits a massive news desk with three backgrounds, the world, a weather map, and a scoreboard. There is also a massive camera in the ring along with director's chairs and cue cards. On each side of the ring there is a smaller camera, and each of the showgirls at the top of the ramp has a microphone." "Boys of Summer" by The Ataris then starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Newsroom Match. Making his way to the ring, from Briarwood, California, the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger, CHIP THORN," announces Mr. Kennedy. Chip takes his microphone as he heads towards the ring.

"The Joker" by the Steve Miller Band then starts playing as the girls in the crowd go nuts.

"And introducing his opponent, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Yellow Wind Ninja Storm Ranger, DUSTIN BROOKS," announces Mr. Kennedy as Dustin stops his yellow motocross bike to get his microphone before riding to ringside, while Chip does not look impressed.

Dustin removed his helmet and enters the ring. The referee goes over the rules of the match and then calls for the bell.

**_A/N: That's chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 13 will feature the Newsroom Match, an interview with Gruum, and the intros for the Conner/Andros match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	13. Dustin vs Chip, Newsroom Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 13: Dustin vs. Chip, Newsroom Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 13 of All In, as the only two male yellow rangers in Power Rangers history do battle, as Chip and Dustin face-off in a Newsroom Match. Which yellow will use the news equipment to their advantage to secure victory? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE leave a review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Dustin picked up the chair at the news desk and threw it at Chip. Chip was able to catch the chair and he put it down, but then Dustin landed a corkscrew kick that sent chip into the sports background. Dustin then took Chip's head and rammed it into the background, breaking through it, and Chip's head was stuck. Dustin the exited the ring and grabbed a steel chair and bashed Chip's caught head with it. Dustin then freed Chip by kicking his face out of the background. Dustin then nailed Chip with the microphone and delivered his finisher the Lion's Roar. He covered Chip but only got a two count.

Dustin then went to the top rope, but Chip was ready, causing Dustin to lose his balance. Chip then delivered a big time superplex. He covered Dustin but only got a two. Chip then grabbed the cue cards and busted all three over Dustin's head. Chip then rolled the giant camera towards Dustin, but Dustin caught it, but then Chip delivered his Lightning Kick finisher, and Dustin ended up on the news desk. Chip then went to the top rope and jumped, but Dustin moved and Chip crashed and burned through the table.

Chip was out as Dustin the giant camera onto Chip. Dustin then took Chip's hands and head and bashed them against the camera. Dustin then went outside the ring and grabbed to of the smaller cameras. Dustin reentered the ring and was ready to continue going after Chip, when the Yellow Mystic Ranger delivered a kick where the sun don't shine. Chip was able to get the camera off himself and he went for the Lightning Kick, but Dustin caught his foot. Chip was then able to swing his other foot up and take off Dustin's head with a spinning heel kick.

Dustin crashed right into the other two backgrounds, causing both to go down. Chip then grabbed one of the cameras Dustin brought in and nailed him in the head with it. He tried this again, but this time Dustin kicked him right in the gut, and this caused Chip to drop the camera right on his foot. Dustin then took down his opponent with a clothesline. Dustin the whipped Chip into a corner and charged, but Chip got his foot up and halted Dustin. However, it was the foot the camera hit, so as soon as he kicked Dustin Chip winced in pain over what happened. Dustin took advantage and body splashed Chip and then taking him down with a bulldog.

Dustin then lifted up Chip and went for the Lion's Roar, but Chip broke out of the hold by sending elbows to Dustin's head. Chip then kicked Dustin the gut with the non-injured foot. Chip then bounced off the ropes and took down Dustin with a flying shoulder press. Chip then locked Dustin in a figure four leg lock. It looked like Chip had Dustin right where he wanted him until Dustin started attacking the injured foot. This tactic allowed Dustin to flip the holding, sending all the pressure to Chip, but this flip got Chip close enough to the ropes to grab them, as Dustin released the hold.

When Chip was back up Dustin tried to take him down with a clothesline, but Chip ducked and was able to take down Dustin with a neckbreaker. Chip then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop. He covered Dustin but could only get a two count. Chip then waited for Dustin, and when he was up he delivered the Lightning Kick. He covered Dustin but right before three Dustin got his hand on the ropes. He then waited again and again delivered the Lightning Kick, but this time he used the injured foot, and by the time he pinned Dustin he could only get a one count. Chip was furious as again he tried for the Lightning Kick. This time however Dustin ducked and Chip landed on the injured foot as he winced in pain. This was the opening Dustin needed as he lifted up Chip and delivered the Lion's Roar. He covered Chip and got the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, DUSTIN," announced Mr. Kennedy as Dustin celebrated his victory over Chip. The only two male yellow rangers have had a long rivalry and on this night Dustin came home with the win. Ninja Storm had gone undefeated for the night, with Dustin's win along with the win for the other five rangers and Sensei in the Elimination Match.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me at this time is Emperor Gruum. Tonight you and your archrival Doggie Cruger do battle once again, with the stakes raised even higher, it's an Inferno Match."

"Tonight Jason is a night that will change myself and Doggie forever, tonight one of us must light the other on fire. The ring will be surrounded by fire. You know what Sklar when I look at things, I see myself as the favorite, and I'm not saying that to me biased. As I said to win this match you must set the other on fire, and in my humble opinion, I can't see Cruger lighting someone on fire. I can not see a creature full of such good like Cruger lowering themselves to my level to win a match. Jason I am pure evil, I would do what ever it takes to win, including lightning someone on fire, no matter if it were Morgana, Broodwing, or any other allies, I would light them on fire to win, and I just can't see Cruger doing something that evil. Doggie if your listening to me, and I know you are, you listen to me good, I'm saying you don't have the guts to light ANYONE, EVEN ME, on fire. Tonight Doggie Cruger, you will enter a personal hell, literally," said Gruum.

_Ringside_

The crowd was still buzzing over that interview as "Game Over by Lil Flip started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing the GRE, now residing in Los Angeles, California, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, CONNER MCKNIGHT," announced Mr. Kennedy as Conner headed to the ring in his red soccer warm-up. As he entered the ring he removed it to reveal is red soccer uniform.

"Welcome to the Jungle" then started up as the crowd went nuts.

"And introducing his opponent, representing The Triple B's, from the planet KO-35, ANDROS," announced Mr. Kennedy as Andros headed to the ring is his Astro Megaship gear.

As he entered the ring Andros removed his grey jacket and got right in Conner's face as the two stared each other down, jawing at each other the entire time. The ref finally got the two separated and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 13, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 14 will feature the Andros/Conner match, an interview with the Red Mystic Force Ranger Nick, and the intros for the Inferno Match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE leave a review._**


	14. Andros vs Conner

**PRWA All In Chapter 14: Andros vs. Conner**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its team for chapter 13, as two Red Rangers collide, as Space's Andros goes one-on-one with Dino Thunder's Conner. Can Conner get payback for his girlfriend Kira losing to Andros' girlfriend Ashley, or will Andros make it a sweep for Power Rangers in Space's favorite couple? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave me a review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Andros shoves Conner away from him. Conner then goes to slap Andros, but Andros catches his hand and delivers a spinning heel kick. Andros then bounces off the ropes and does a little RVD rolling thunder, while gets the crowd pumped up. Andros then heads to the top rope and lands a top rope leg drop. He covers Conner but only gets a two count. Andros starts to lift Conner, but Conner lands an elbow to the midsection of Andros and then takes him down with a Pele kick. Conner then locks in a head scissors on Andros. Andros is able to get close to the ropes but Conner is able to pull him back. Andros then starts punching Conner in the head and this tactic causes Conner to break the submission hold.

Conner is the first man up and he tries to lock up with Andros but Andros sends a punch to Conner's midsection. Andros then bounces off the ropes and takes down Conner with a flying clothesline. Andros then lifted up Conner and delivered an Atomic Drop, and then took down Conner with a superkick. Andros covered Conner, but only got a two. Andros again lifted Conner up and took him down with a body slam. Andros then bounced off the ropes, looking for an elbow drop, but Conner moved and Andros landed right on the mat. Conner then sent a swift soccer kick to Andros' midsection, knocking the wind out of him. Conner then lifted Andros up over his up and dropped him with a back body drop. Conner then lifted Andros up and bounced off the ropes, looking for a cross body, but Andros caught him and delivered a powerslam. Andros covered Conner but only got a two count.

Andros then looked for his finisher, but Conner fought out of it and delivered a back breaker. Conner then bounced off the ropes and delivered a knee right to Andros' face. Conner then covered Andros but only got a two. Conner then tried for his finisher, but Andros was able to fight out of the attempt. Andros then bounced off the ropes, but from out of nowhere Conner caught him with a clothesline. Conner then whipped Andros into the corner and delivered a body splash. Conner then tried for a knife edge chop, but Andros blocked the attempt, got Conner into the corner, and then delivered his own knife edge chop to the chest of Conner. Andros then delivered one more before dropkicking Conner out of the corner. Andros then went to the top rope and landed a moon sault. He covered Conner, but the Red Dino Thunder Ranger kicked out just before the count of three.

Andros then placed his opponent in a seated position and bounced off the ropes, delivering a devastating soccer kick right to Conner's face. Andros then placed Conner on his shoulder and dropped him with a powerslam. Andros then again lifted up Conner, this time delivering a back body slam. Andros then tried for a shoulder breaker, but Conner took the easy way out, raking Andros in the eyes, which allowed Conner to deliver a jawbreaker. Conner then looked for some payback, as he placed Andros in a seated position and charged, trying for a soccer kick, but Andros caught Conner's foot. Conner tried to use his other foot, but Andros caught it as well and tripped Conner. He then rolled up Conner, but only got a two count.

Andros tried to keep the advantage, but Conner was up quick, leveling Andros with a clothesline. Conner then bounced off the ropes and delivered a flipping leg drop. Conner then delivered an axe handle to the midsection of Andros. Conner then waited for Andros to get up and when he did he delivered a big time spear. He covered Andros but only got a two count. He tried again for a spear, but this time Andros moved out of the way and Conner ate ring post. Andros then took Conner and threw him into the ring post again. Andros then tried for his finisher, but Conner fought out of it, and then hit Andros with his finisher, The Header. Conner covered Andros, but somehow Andros kicked out before three.

Conner could not believe Andros kicked out. Conner then took Andros and threw him into the turnbuckle. Conner then went outside the ring and rammed Andros' arm into the ring post. He then stretched Andros' arm around the post, while slamming the hand against the post. Conner then reentered the ring and delivered a knee to the midsection of Andros. Conner then back body dropped Andros out of the corner. Conner then tried again for The Header. Andros was somehow able to fight out of it and hit his finisher the Astro Bomb. He covered Conner but only got a two.

Andros could not believe Conner kicked out. Andros went for the Astro Bomb again, but this time Conner fought out of it. Conner then bounced off the ropes, but Andros caught him and again delivered the Astro Bomb. Andros covered Conner, but right before the count of three Kira came from nowhere and broke up the count. Kira started attacking Andros when Ashley came out and went after Kira. The ref then called for the bell.

Even as the bell ring the fight continued the men and the women doing battle. Andros and Ashley soon got the advantage, forcing Kira and Conner to the outside of the ring. Right when the referee was going to tell Mr. Kennedy his decision, "What You Know" started playing and out came Mr. Savitt.

"After seeing what I just saw, I have decided to restart this match as a mixed tag match, Andros and Ashley vs. Conner and Kira, ring the bell," said Mr. Savitt.

As soon as Mr. Savitt announced the match would be restarted as a mixed tag match Conner and Kira entered the ring and sneak attacking Ashley and Andros.

Ashley and Andros aren't ready for the attack, as Conner and Kira take the boot to their rivals. Conner soon throws Andros out of the ring, and the ref calls for the bell, deciding that Kira and Ashley will start the match.

_Bell Rings_

The match is back on with Kira giving a beating to Ashley, obviously still upset with the outcome of their earlier match. Kira is choking Ashley with her foot. Kira the places Ashley between the middle and top ropes. Kira then bounces off the ropes and jumps on Ashley's back, causing Ashley to choke some more, this time thanks to the ropes. Kira then drops Ashley with a DDT and heads to the top rope, landing Ashley's own finisher, the Duane Shooting Star Press. Kira covers Ashley but only gets a two count. Kira then locks in her finisher, the Ptera Grip. Ashley puts up a grand fight and is somehow able to get to the ropes to have the hold broken. Kira breaks the hold and then tags Conner into the match.

Since this is a mixed tag match the men can wrestle with the women and Conner loves this. Conner then lifts Ashley up by the hair and just mocks her. Ashley then slaps Conner right across the face. Conner just laughs at this as he lifts Ashley up over her head. Conner then lifts Ashley up and down before dropping her with a military press drop. Conner continues to mock the Yellow Ranger as he then delivers The Header. Instead of pinning Ashley however Conner heads to the top rope, looking to add insult to injury. Conner tries for the Duane Shooting Star press, but Ashley moves, and Conner eats mat. Ashley then tags Andros into the match.

Andros enters the match on fire, taking down Conner with three straight clotheslines. Andros then bounces off the ropes and delivers an elbow drop. Andros then jumps off the middle rope and delivers a moon sault. He covers Conner but only gets a two. Andros then lifts up Conner, but Conner lands a knee to Andros' midsection. Conner goes for The Header, but Andros reverses the move and hits Conner with his own finisher. Andros covers but only gets a two. Andros then tries for the Astro Bomb, but Conner reverses and hits Andros with his own finisher. Instead of pinning Andros Conner tags in Kira, and as soon as she is in she locks Andros in the Ptera Grip. Kira has the move on tight, but Andros is fighting, and after about two minutes he is able to get to the ropes. Kira breaks the hold thinking she has won the match. The ref is finally able to tell her Andros got to the ropes and Kira is very unhappy. She is about to turn around and reapply the hold when from out of nowhere Andros rolls her up and gets the one two three.

"The winners of this contest ASHLEY AND ANDROS," announced Mr. Kennedy as Andros immediately got out of the ring and celebrated up the ramp with Ashley.

The celebration would be short lived as from out of nowhere came Kira and Conner's GRE teammates Rocky and Madison, as they sneak attacked Andros and Ashley. Rocky and Madison laid the boots to Ashley and Andros before throwing them back to Kira and Conner. Kira locked Ashley in the Ptera Grip, causing her to tap, while Conner hit Andros with The Header. Those two then exited the ring, looking for something under it. Rocky and Madison then entered the ring and Rocky hit Andros with the Ape Bomb, while Madison hit Ashley with the Liquid Thunder.

Conner and Kira had found what they were looking for, a giant black case, as they slid it into the ring. They opened up the case to reveal two guitars, a red one and a yellow one. Each what a black circle on it, the yellow one had Ashley written on it, and the red one had Andros written on it. Rocky and Madison then lifted up Andros and Ashley and locked the arms behind their backs. Conner and Kira then swung their guitars and drilled Andros and Ashley in the head with them. Rocky and Madison released the two and the couple fell straight to the ground. The four GRE members just laughed as they celebrated. Andros and Ashley may have won the battles, but Conner and Kira had won the war for this night.

_Backstage_

"I am Randy Sklar, and with me at this time, the Red Mystic Force Ranger Nick Russell. Nick tonight you are in a PRWA first, the first ever six person Escape Cage Match, with yourself, Piggy, Merrick, Damon, Carter, and General Havoc."

"That's right Randy; this is a first for the PRWA. The match starts with you having to pin four of the participants, and then when it's down to two, the only way to win is exit the match. When it comes to this match I think it's pretty obvious who the favorite is, and it's me. Of the six of us, I'm not only the best wrestler, I am also the faster, and so I by far have the advantage going into this match," said Nick

Randy was about to ask another question when Nick's girlfriend Madison appeared and the two kissed.

"Babe that was a simply wonderful sneak attack you and Rocko had," said Nick.

"Thanks Nick," said Madison. "To the rest of the Triple B's I hope you saw that, because that is the fate for all of you," said Madison as the couple kissed again and walked off.

_Ringside_

As we returned ringside there was a metal rectangular set up around the ring from where the fire would be coming for our next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an Inferno Match. The only way to win this match is to set you opponent one fire," announced Mr. Kennedy as "Enemy" by Godsmack started playing.

"Introducing first, EMPEROR GRUUM," announced Mr. Kennedy as Gruum headed towards the ring. He examined the device the fire would be coming out of and then entered the ring.

The SPD Theme then started playing.

"And introducing his opponent, from Newtech City, the SPD Shadow Ranger, ANUBIS "DOGGIE" CRUGER," announced Mr. Kennedy as Cruger headed to the ring.

Once both were in the ring the referee went over the rules. The ref then signaled to a referee outside the ring, who turned on the device, and fire then surrounded the entire ring. The referee then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 14 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 15 will feature the Inferno Match, an interview with Dr. Kat Manx, and the intros of the escape match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review._**


	15. Gruum vs Cruger, Inferno Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 15: Gruum vs. Cruger, Inferno Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and its time for chapter 15 of All In, as two archrivals due battle, as Gruum and Doggie Cruger due battle in an Inferno Match. Just a reminder to win you must set your opponent on fire. Which battle tested competitor will get the ultimate victory by setting their rival on fire? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Before actually locking up both Cruger and Gruum look around at the fire surrounding the ring, to get a feel for what they'll have to deal with. Gruum then uses this to his advantage and lands a cheap kick to Cruger's midsection. Gruum then goes for the win early, getting Cruger close to the fire, but Doggie sends elbows to Gruum's head, causing the villain to lose his grip on Cruger. Cruger then takes Gruum down with a shoulder press. Cruger then bounces off the ropes and delivers a leg drop, the impact of the move making the flames shot up even higher.

Cruger then decides he'll try to put Gruum away early, moving him closer to the fire. Gruum then does the only thing he can do, as he goes desperation, delivering a low blow to Cruger. Gruum then bounces off the ropes and takes Cruger down with a chop block. Gruum then decides to target the knee, seeing as it could prevent Cruger from applying his Torture Rack finisher. Gruum continues to target Cruger's knee with are move you could image. As the assault continues you could see Cruger getting weaker. Gruum then decided it was time to finish things, as he delivered his finisher, the Troobian Neckbreaker. Cruger was out.

Gruum then dragged Cruger over to the edge of the ring, ready to light his rival on fire. Gruum wanted to catch Cruger's face on fire, but Cruger fought back, not allowing it. Gruum then decided to give up on the face and try for a different body part. This would backfire however as Cruger landed a lethal kick to the head on Gruum. Cruger then bounced off the ropes and delivered a massive clothesline. Cruger then lifted up Gruum and tried for his Torture Rack finisher, but the beating his knee took wouldn't allow him to lift up Gruum. Gruum then tried to clothesline Cruger, but Cruger delivered a big time spinebuster from out of nowhere.

Cruger then went to the top rope, a move that is very dangerous in this type of match, but it worked out for him as he hit an elbow drop. Cruger then lifted up Gruum and took him with a body slam. Cruger again tried for the Torture Rack, but Gruum fought and reversed it into the Troobian Neckbreaker. Cruger was able to fight out of the attempt by kicking Gruum in the face, and Cruger then delivered an amazing modified hurricanrana, that sent Gruum into the ropes and trapped him. Cruger had Gruum right where he wanted him as he tried to force Gruum's face into the fire. Gruum then sent a kick to the midsection of Cruger to get him to back off. Gruum then freed his right arm and as Cruger was charging Gruum delivered a knockout punch to Cruger. Gruum then released his other arm.

Cruger was out from that knockout punch, and Gruum just laughed at his fallen rival. Gruum then lifted Cruger up military press style ready to throw him into the fire. However Cruger was somehow able to fight off the attempt caught himself from hitting the fire, and then amazingly locking in the Torture Rack. Cruger had the move locked in tight, as he moved closer to the fire looking to set Gruum on fire, but again Gruum fought out of the hold, and somehow delivered a DDT, planting Cruger on the mat. Gruum then climbed to the top rope, but Cruger was up and ready as he pushed Gruum off of the turnbuckle.

Luckily for Gruum he was able to jump the fire as he landed at the bottom of the entrance ramp. Cruger saw this and started thinking. He then bounced off the ropes and jumped over the fire, taking Gruum down with a cross body. The fans were going nuts after the amazing move by Cruger as both were down at the bottom of the ramp.

Once the two were back up they started trading punches and heading up the ramp towards the stage. The showgirls at the top of the ramp moved out of the way so the two could continue their fight. The two traded punches until Gruum tripped Cruger into one of the poker chip shaped stage part that was holding to screen up. Gruum then hit Cruger with the Troobian Neckbreaker. Gruum then decided he would climb to the top of the idea. Gruum was a good 25 feet up in the air, and then he jumped.

The crowd at the Orleans Arena was stunned by what they saw. It looked like Gruum was going to crash Cruger with a body splash, but in just the nick of time Cruger moved, as Gruum crashed against the stage with an amazing thud. Both were down for the time, and then Cruger was the first up. He then lifted up Gruum and whipped him towards the ring, and the fire. Gruum was able to stop himself from hitting the fire, but had no idea Cruger ran right after him, and when he turned around Cruger locked in the Torture Rack. Cruger had the hold locked in tight, and as he started to turn around, Gruum's left leg ended up in the fire. The ref called for the bell, Cruger released Gruum, he started running up the ramp, firefighters behind him. Gruum then tripped and the firefighters put out his flaming leg.

"The winner of this contest, DOGGIE CRUGER," announced Mr. Kennedy as they cheered for Doggie as he celebrated his victory over his arch enemy.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and I'm with Dr. Kat Manx. Kat first your thoughts on Cruger's Inferno Match win over Gruum."

"I am so happy for Doggie for picking up a big win vs. Gruum. Gruum thought that Doggie would never set anyone on fire, but Gruum thought wrong. Doggie told me there is only one person he would ever set on fire, and it was Gruum," said Kat.

"Now Kat your thoughts on your Last Ride Match coming up with Morgana," asked Jason.

"Just like Cruger and Gruum, Morgana and I go way back as well, and just like that Inferno Match, this is a statement match in the rivalry, win this and you win the rivalry. Doggie made sure evil wouldn't win, and I will do they same. Morgana I hope you are ready for you last ride," said Kat.

As cameras shift to the parking area, as we see Tommy and Kim's limo returning to the Orleans Arena. The driver gets out and opens the door, and Scorpina steps out, and she has some bags with her. The cameras follow Scorpina as she heads to the locker room area and into her locker room, closing the door behind her.

_Ringside_

"Nationwide" by ZZ Top starts playing, as there is a steel cage around the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the six person escape cage match. To win the match four participants must either be pinned or submitted, and then you must escape the cage. Introducing first, representing Divatox's Crew, GENERAL HAVOC," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground started playing.

"Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Madison, from Briarwood, California, the Red Mystic Force Ranger, NICK RUSSELL."

The next song to play was "Feed My Frankenstein" by Alice Cooper.

"Introducing next, from the Streets of Newtech City, PIGGY."

A howling wolf was then heard as the old New World Order wolfpack theme started playing.

"Introducing next, from Turtle Cove, California, the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, MERRICK BALITON."

Trick Daddy's "Let's Go" is the next song.

"Introducing next, from the space colony Terra Venture, the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger, DAMON HENDERSON."

The final song to play was "Higher Ground" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"And introducing the final competitor, being accompanied to the ring by Dana, from Mariner Bay, California, the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, CARTER GRAYSON."

As Carter headed to the ring and entered the cage his girlfriend Dana was staring a hole through Madison because of what happened in the first match-up tonight. There was also a referee outside the ring who kept the two separated. Inside the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 15, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 16 will feature the escape match, an interview with Miss Fairweather, and the intros for the Last Ride Match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	16. Six Person Escape Cage Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 16: Six Person Escape Cage Match**

**_Hey everyone its time for chapter 16 of All In, as Piggy, Nick, Merrick, General Havoc, Carter, and Damon enter into a steel cage for a six person escape cage match. Juts a reminder of the rules, you must pin or cause someone to submit to eliminate them until there are only two left, then to win you must escape the cage. Which of these six will take a step in the right direction and escape the cage? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings three different fights start taking place, Nick vs. Carter, Merrick vs. Piggy, and General Havoc vs. Damon.

Nick and Carter are no strangers to each other as they start attacking one another. Each face off at RangerMania in the Forever Red Battle Royal, and their girlfriends Dana and Madison faced off earlier in the evening in the opening handicap match. The two red rangers continued to trade blows until Nick delivered a swift knee to the midsection. Nick then bounced off the ropes, but ran right into Piggy. Piggy took a second away from dealing with Merrick and delivered a low blow to Nick, and then delivered his Trash Slam finisher. Piggy had a bad choice turning his back as he walked right into Merrick's finisher, the Lone Wolf. Merrick covered Piggy but only got a two count.

Carter saw what had happened to Nick before striking again. Carter dropped two knees to Nick's face. Carter then lifted him up and delivered a back body drop. Carter then lifted up Nick and bounced off the ropes. He tried to take Nick down with a clothesline but Nick ducked and Carter hit Damon instead. Damon did not take kindly to that as he locked in his Mechanic's Wrench submission finisher. Just when it looked like Carter would tap out, General Havoc broke up the submission, as he wasn't done dealing with Damon. Havoc got Damon up and delivered his military press driver finisher, the Havoc End on Damon.

Nick was done to happy with Piggy at the moment, so Nick repaid Piggy, delivered a low blow to Piggy, and then hit his finisher the Flame Thrower. Merrick came and tried to steal the pin, but Nick wouldn't allow it as he hit Merrick with the Flame Thrower.

Just as Nick wasn't happy with Piggy, Carter wasn't happy with Damon, as he hit the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger with his finisher, the Fire Spin. As soon as he hit it though Havoc was back and hit Carter with the Havoc End. Nick saw this and then delivered a lethal superkick to Havoc. He then pinned Carter and got the one two three.

_Carter has been eliminated_

Outside the ring tensions had been high, and what happened inside the ring caused them to explode as Dana and Madison started at it. It looked like Dana had the advantage, as she tried for her Search and Rescue finisher, when Madison's sister Vida attacked and the Mystic Sisters started the double team, until Kat, who teamed with Dana in that handicap match, came to help her partner and take on her rivals. As this was going on Nick was watching from the outside, which wasn't a good decision as General Havoc turned him around and hit the Havoc End. Havoc pinned him for the one two three.

_Nick has been eliminated_

The refs finally got V and Maddie away from Kat and Dana and sent them all backstage as Nick was helped back. We were now down to four, as the fights that started the match, Havoc vs. Damon, Piggy vs. Merrick, continued.

Merrick and Piggy were back at it, trading blow for blow. Piggy again tried to take the easy way out with a low blow, but Merrick wouldn't allow it, grabbing Piggy's arm and delivering a Russian leg sweep. Merrick then climbed to the top of the corner and delivered a body splash. He covered Piggy but only got a two. Merrick started to lift Piggy, but Piggy raked him in the eyes. Piggy then tripped Merrick down to the mat. Piggy then sent shot after shot with his knees to Merrick's head. Piggy then bounced off the ropes and delivered an axe handle to the midsection of Merrick. Piggy tried this again, but Merrick was ready, sticking his leg up, his foot connecting with Piggy's chin. Merrick was now back up and he delivered the Lone Wolf. He covered Piggy but only got a two count. He tried for the Lone Wolf again, but Piggy delivered his low blow and tried for the Trash Slam, but Merrick reversed it into the Lone Wolf, as he drove Piggy straight to the mat with the death valley driver. He covered Piggy for the one two three.

_Piggy has been eliminated_

We were now down to three as Merrick just watched Damon and General Havoc as they continued to battle.

It had been a fairly even contest with Damon and Havoc, as neither had been able to get a clear advantage. Damon had just sent a series of shots to Havoc that had him dizzy as Damon bounced off the ropes. Damon tried for a cross body, but Havoc was able to catch him and deliver a massive powerslam. He covered Damon but only got a two. Merrick then tries to sneak attack Havoc; going for the Lone Wolf, but Havoc reverses it into the Havoc End. He covers Merrick but Damon breaks up the count. Damon goes for the Mechanic's Wrench, but Havoc throws Damon into Merrick. Havoc then tries for a double clothesline, but the two rangers duck, and then take down Havoc with a double flying shoulder. The two then lift up Havoc and deliver a double back body drop. The two then try for a double DDT, but Havoc fights out of it. Merrick then tries for the Lone Wolf, but Havoc reverses it into the Havoc End. Havoc ends up wasting too much time, and Damon comes out of nowhere and locks in the Mechanic's Wrench. Havoc it too strong though and gets to his feet and rams Damon into the cage, getting him off of him. Merrick tries to attack again, but Havoc catches Merrick and throws him headfirst into the cage long dart style. Damon tries for the Mechanic's Wrench again, but Havoc reverses it into the Havoc End. Havoc pins Damon for the one two three.

_Damon has been eliminated_

Merrick was still out from being thrown into the cage so Havoc started climbing. Havoc had a hard time because of his size, and this allowed Merrick time to get up and catch up. The two started fighting on the cage. Havoc tried to take Merrick down by ramming his head into the cage, but Merrick got Havoc to fall by taking his legs out from under him. Merrick was now in the clear, but temptation got the best of him as he was at the top of the cage.

The crowd at the Orleans Arena was going insane as Merrick jumped from the top of the cage, delivering an elbow drop. Both men were now down and slow to get up. Once they were up they started trading punches. Soon Merrick got the advantage in this, and then bounced off the ropes. Havoc was ready for him as he caught Merrick and delivered a devastating spinebuster. Havoc then tried for the Havoc End, but Merrick fought and forced Havoc to ram into the cage. Merrick then broke out of Havoc's grip and delivered the Lone Wolf. Merrick started climbing the cage and right when he was at the top Havoc was back up and grabbed hold of his leg. It looked like Havoc would bring Merrick down, Merrick delivered an amazing kick to Havoc's head, causing him to loose his grip and Merrick's foot and fall to the mat. Merrick then climbed to the top of the cage, and climbed down, exiting the ring.

"The winner of this contest, MERRICK," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Wild Force Ranger celebrated up the ramp.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar and with me at this time, Miss Fairweather. Tonight Miss F. you battle your rival Marina in a Showgirl Match.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good Sklar, this match is an outrage and a disgrace to women everywhere. Someone like me, a woman of science, should have to wrestling in a showgirl outfit, that may be fine and dandy for someone like that mermaid slut Marina, but not me, I am and well represented woman. This match sets the women's movement back years, and our foremothers are probably turning in their graves as we speak. With that being I said I will still go out their wearing that goofy outfit, because I love my job, and I plan on taking all this rage out of Marina."

_Ringside_

We return ringside and see that at the bottom of the entrance ramp is a Hearst, as "Enemy" by Godsmack starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a Last Ride Match. To win this match you must beat your opponent and stuff them into the Hearst. Introducing first," MORGANA," announced Mr. Kennedy, as Morgana headed to the ring in her traditional black and purple battle attire.

"There Goes by Hero" by the Foo Fighters then starts playing.

"And introducing her opponent, from Newtech City, the SPD Kat Ranger, DR. KAT MAX," announced Mr. Kennedy as Kat headed to the ring in her Kat Ranger uniform, minus the helmet.

The two women get right in each others face, as the ref has to separate them. The ref then goes over the rules, and calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 16, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 17 will feature the Last Ride Match, an interview with Bulk, Skull, and Mordant, and the intros for the Showgirl Match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review._**


	17. Morgana vs Dr Kat Manx, Last Ride Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 17: Morgana vs. Dr. Kat Manx, Last Ride Match**

**_A/N: Hey everybody its time for chapter 17, as SPD's main female rivals do battle, as Dr. Kat Manx and Morgana square off in a Last Ride Match. Just a reminder to win the match you must beat your opponent so bad that you can throw them into the back of a Hearst. Can Morgana get payback for Cruger beating Gruum in the Inferno Match, or will Kat make it two for two for the SPD good guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell ring Kat and Morgana are once again in each others face, jawing. Morgana is the first to strike, slapping Kat right across the face. Kat tries to count with a punch but Morgana ducks and then levels Kat with a clothesline. Morgana then lifts up Kat and drops her with an impaler DDT. Morgana then sends Kat into the corner. Morgana charges, does a flip, and lands an elbow right into Kat's face. Morgana tries to lands some punches, but Kat ducks and places Morgana in the corner. Kat then sends three hip shots into the midsection of Morgana, and then takes her down with a bulldog. Kat then goes for her finisher, but Morgana gets out of it and takes down Kat with a neckbreaker.

As Kat gets to her knees trying to get up Morgana sends a shift kick to Kat's midsection, as she lets out a groan and exits the ring, trying to catch her breath. This doesn't work out as Morgana charges and delivers a baseball slide, sending Kat into the ring barrier. Morgana then jumps over the top rope, looking for a cross body, but Kat moves and Morgana gets hung up on the ring barrier. Kat then climbs on the ring barrier, and delivers a leg drop to the back of Morgana's head, sending her into the crowd. Kat then jumps off the barrier, stomping right on Morgana's midsection. Both women are now in the crowd, as Kat lifts up Morgana and whips her into the hockey boards. Kat then charges, sending a knee right to Morgana's face.

Kat then takes Morgana and the two enter the main seating area. Kat takes Morgana up the stairs, bangs her head into the railing, and sends Morgana sliding down the railing. Morgana is moving so fast she jumps the hockey boards and lands hard on the floor. Kat then climbs onto the hockey boards and delivers an elbow drop. Kat then lifts up Morgana and whips her into the ring barrier. Kat then charges, but Morgana is ready and she flips Kat over the barrier, Kat landing hard on the mats around the ring.

It appears that Kat may have injured her back when landing, as she is holding it while on the ground. Morgana takes full advantage, sending two kicks to Kat's back. Morgana then whips Kat back first into the steel ring steps. Morgana then gets that evil look on her face as she removes some of the mats around the ring, exposing the hard cement ground. Morgana then lifted up Kat powerslam style and slams her back into the ring post as Kat screams in pain. Morgana then delivers a powerslam, driving Kat's back into the exposed ground. Morgana then lifts up Kat, places her head between her legs, lifts her upside down, and delivers a viscous piledriver on the exposed ground.

Kat looks out as Morgana just laughs at her handy work. She lifts up her fallen opponent and takes her to the Hearst. Morgana opens up the back of the vehicle and tries to throw Kat in, but Kat somehow blocks the attempt, getting her leg on the bumper. She tries to fight out of Morgana's hold, but Morgana slams Kat's head into the Hearst's back door, and then delivers her finisher, the Return to Childhood. Kat is out as Morgana throws her into the Hearst. All Morgana has to do now is close the door and the match is over. Morgana slams the door, but before it closes all the way it swings back, slamming right into Morgana, sending her head first into the ring post.

Kat slowing climbs out of the Hearst, as the door was never closed. She gets out and sees Morgana hung around the ring post she slammed into. Kat then took Morgana's head and rammed it into the ring post. Kat then took Morgana's arm and wrapped it around the post and then slammed it twice into the post. Kat then tried for her finisher but Morgana delivered an axe handle to Kat's back. Morgana then whips Kat into the steel steps. Morgan then removed the top pair of the step and lifted it up. She waited for Kat and when she was up Morgana slammed to steel step into Kat's head. Kat was now busted open, as Morgana looked to finish her off with the Return to Childhood. Morgana had Kat up for the hold, and then stepped onto the bottom half of the steel steps, looking to drop her on the steps, but this allowed Kat time, and she was able to force her way out of the hold and take Morgana down with a DDT on the ring mats. Both women were slow to get up, and Morgana was up first and she charges Kat. She tried for a clothesline her, but Kat caught her and delivered her finisher, the Kat's Claws, driving Morgana's head into the bottom part of the steel steps, busting her open. Kat then picks up the lifeless Morgana and throws her into the Hearst. She then slams the door shut, winning the match as the bell rings.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this contest, DR. KAT MANX," announces Mr. Kennedy as the Hearst slowly rolls away and Kat raises her arms in victory.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me at this time Mordant, Bulk, and Skull. Tonight you three team with Charlie to battle the SPD A Squad in an eight person tag match. Mordant I'll start with you, when Charlie recruited Bulk and Skull you were with her, how did that come about."

"Real simple Jason, I was tried of being Ooze's lackey. He never let me do anything but watch his back, and I said I'm outta here. Luckily for me Charlie heard this and was impressed, so she added me to her new team that will take down the A Squad," said Mordant.

"As for you Bulk and Skull, why did you two decide to join forces with Charlie and Mordant," asked Jason.

"Jason it was the best choice for us, we had just lost our titles, and were beaten by Scott and Oliver. We were down on our luck and need a new look on things. Charlie found us, told us the plan, and we loved it, and that sneak attack last month was just the beginning, A Squad be ready for a long night," said Bulk.

Skull was about to say something, probably something stupid, when Charlie came up to them.

"There you are, there is my new team. Tonight you three will prove to me and the world that you are a better team then the A Squad. Tonight the destruction of the A Squad begins," says Charlie.

Charlie walks off with a smile on her face, her new team right behind, all smiling as well.

_Ringside_

We return ringside, ready for our next contest as "Under the Sea" starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Vegas Showgirl Match, introducing first, from San Diego, California, MARINA," announces Mr. Kennedy.

Marina makes her way to the ring in a mermaid like showgirl outfit. She is about halfway to the ring when all of a sudden Miss Fairweather comes and sneak attacks Marina. Miss F is giving Marina a vicious beating, and the ref can't do anything because the match hasn't started. Miss F then whips Marina right into the poker chip shaped poles holding up the screen. Miss F then picks up Marina like a lawn dart and throws her into the poles. Miss F then shocks the two showgirls on the stage, delivering a superkick to each. She wasn't lying about her distain for this match or showgirls, even though she is wearing a showgirl outfit.

Miss F then rolls Marina down the ramp. Once at the bottom Miss F whips Marina into the steel steps, and then into the ring post. Miss F finally throws Marina into the ring, and Miss F enters and the match is now officially under way.

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Miss F ties up Marina in the ropes and locks in the Fair Lock. Before Marina can tap Miss F breaks the hold. Miss F then climbs to the top rope and hits Marina with her own finisher, the Sea Stomp. Miss F covers the beaten Marina and gets the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, MISS FAIRWEATHER," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos loudly.

Miss F just laughs at her beaten opponent, her plan working to perfection. Miss F then humiliates Marina a little more, ripping off her showgirl outfit, leaving Marina in her bra and panties. Miss F holds up the outfit like it's a trophy, and then exits the ring as help comes for Marina. Once Miss F is at the top of the ramp she sees the two showgirls getting help. She then adds insult to injury, kicking each in the midsection before heading backstage.

**_A/N: Hey everyone that's chapter 17, I hope you enjoyed it, especially the surprise I gave you in an extra match, though be it short one. For those wrestling fans ready this, yes the Mr. Kennedy/Edge match from Raw Monday was where I got the idea for Miss F/Marina match. Alright as for chapter 18 it will be a busy one, featuring an interview with Ivan Ooze and Rito, the intros and match for the A Squad vs. Bulk/Skull/Charlie/Modrant match-up, a second interview; this one with Lightspeed Blue Ranger Chad, and the intros for the Ooze/Rito vs. Dulcea/Ninjor match. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review._**


	18. A Squad vs Bulk, Skull, Mordant, Charlie

**PRWA All In Chapter 18: SPD A Squad vs. Bulk, Skull, Mordant, & Charlie**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 18, which is going to be one action packed chapter. There is going to be two interview segments, the first with Ivan Ooze and Rito, and the other with Chad. There will be a full match-up (intros, match, post-match), and the intros for the next match. The full match-up for the chapter is the A Squad vs. Bulk, Skull, Mordant, and Charlie. Can the A Squad get payback for the post-match beating they got from these four at Wedding Night, or will Charlie and her new team get the last laugh again. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me right now are Ivan Ooze and Rito, who tonight battle Ninjor and Dulcea in a Tornado Tag Match."

"Before I talk about tonight's contest, I have a message for that trader Mordant. You say I gave you nothing to do, that is a lie, I gave you hundreds of chances, and you proved to be what you truly are, a lazy pig. If it wasn't for me you would be bacon right now," said Ooze.

"Calm down Ooze man, let's focus on tonight and deal with the pig later. You know Randy I have always wondered something, why do Dulcea and Ninjor hate us so much. I mean if it wasn't for Ivan here, there would be no Dulcea, and if it wasn't for me destroying the Thunderzords, Ninjor wouldn't be around either. You two should be thanking us, because without us, they wouldn't be in anyway involved with Power Rangers. Since they won't thank us, I guess me and Ivan will just have to beat a thanking out of them, using these," says Rito as he reveals Dulcea's stick he stole after the sticks on a pole match and used during the Zedd/Savitt match at Wedding Night.

"With these my friend, those two don't stand a chance," said Ivan as they walked off.

_Ringside_

The infamous Bulk and Skull theme started up, as the crowd began to boo.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an intergender eight person tag match. Introducing first, from Angel Grove, California, BULK AND SKULL," announced Mr. Kennedy as the former tag team champions head to the ring in there bully attire.

"Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top then started playing.

"And introducing their partners, first MORDANT," announced Mr. Kennedy as the pig made his way to the ring.

"Let it Whip" then started playing.

"And introducing their partner, from Newtech City, the SPD A Squad Red Ranger, CHARLIE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the only female Red Ranger headed to the ring, wearing an red SPD shirt that had a big X through the letters SPD.

"Breaking the Law" then started playing as the crowd began to cheer.

"And introducing their opponents, from Newtech City, FANGS, TYLER, RON, AND TRACI, THE SPD A SQUAD," announced Mr. Kennedy as the A Squad headed towards the ring. Their opponents exited the ring as the A Squad entered and posed for the crowd.

Since this was an intergender match, then men could only fight the men, and the women only fight the women. The only two women in the match, Charlie and Traci, decided to start the match. The ref went over the rules and then called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rang Charlie and Traci locked up. Traci got Charlie in a headlock and whipped her into the ropes. Traci took Charlie down with a shoulder to the chest. Traci then dropped her knee right on Charlie's face. Traci then bounced off the ropes, but when she hit the ropes Mordant put his knee up and Traci hit it. Traci tried to attack the pig but Charlie rolled up Traci and got a two count. Before Traci could even get up Charlie was on the attack, and she delivered an axe handle to the small of Traci's back. Charlie then placed Traci in a sitting position, drove her knee into Traci's neck, and stretched her chin back. Charlie had just locked in the painful back kneed chinlock submission hold. Traci tried using her arms and legs to break the hold but Charlie would not let up. Charlie would finally break the hold, and then whip Traci into the corner near her team. Charlie tagged Mordant into the match.

Mordant knew that he wasn't supposed to match-up Traci but he didn't care. He tried for a body splash but Ron entered the ring and dropkicked Mordant and then delivered a neckbreaker. Traci was able to get out of the ring as Ron continued his attack on the pig. Ron locked in a modified single leg Boston Crab, bending Mordant's leg while also driving his own knee into Mordant's back. Mordant was able to get to the ropes and Ron broke the hold. Ron started to lift Mordant but the pig sent an elbow to Ron's midsection. Mordant then bounced off the ropes but Ron caught him and delivered a tilt-a-whirl slam. Ron tried to lock in the A Squad's submission finisher Containment, but Mordant got to the ropes before it could be applied. Mordant then tried for a cheap shot but Ron blocked it and took off Mordant's head with a clothesline. Ron then tagged Fangs into the match.

Fangs entered the match and started taking the boots to Mordant. Fangs then bounced off the ropes and delivered an elbow drop. Fangs then started to lock in the bow and arrow submission hold, but then rolled over on his back and started lifting Mordant up with the hold like the ceiling hold. Mordant was trapped and there was nothing he could to break the hold. He just road it out and eventually Fangs broke the hold. Fangs then went to the top rope, but Bulk tripped him up. Mordant then told advantage by monkey flipping Fangs from the top rope. Mordant then climbed to the top rope and delivered his finisher, the Flying Pig Swanton bomb. He covered Fangs but only got s two. He then tagged Skull into the match.

Skull entered the match with that goofy grin on his face as he walked over to Fangs and kicked him right in the back. Skull then lifted up Fangs and bounced off the ropes, looking for a cross body but Fangs caught him and delivered a powerslam. Fangs then tried for the Containment but Skull raked Fangs in the eyes, and then hit the blinded ranger with his finisher, the Super Skull Kick. He covered Fangs bit only got a two count. He tried for the Super Skull Kick again, but this time Fangs caught his leg, and then locked in the Containment submission finisher. Skull was fighting but every time he got close to the ropes Fangs would pull him back. Finally after some unseen by the ref help from Bulk, Skull finally got to the ropes. Fangs broke the hold and tagged Tyler into the match.

Tyler immediately entered the match and locked in the Containment again. Again Bulk tried to help Skull, but the ref saw it this time. With the ref distracted Mordant entered and broke up the hold. Tyler tried to go after Mordant, but Charlie delivered a low blow, and Tyler then walked into the Super Skull Kick. Skull then tagged Bulk into the match.

As soon as Bulk entered he bounced off the ropes and delivered a massive body splash to Tyler. Bulk then drug Tyler over to the corner and he delivered his top rope sit splash finisher, the Bulk of Impact. He covered Tyler but only got a two count. He tried for the move again, but this time Tyler moved and then locked in the Containment. Bulk was able to drag himself to his corner and tag Charlie in.

As soon as Charlie entered the match Tyler took her down with a massive clothesline. All hell then broke loose between the SPD men and Bulk, Skull, and Mordant as they took their fight outside the ring. Traci then entered and went right after Charlie. Traci was sending blow after blow to Charlie, until Charlie delivered a low blow, which the ref didn't see as he was dealing with the melee outside the ring. This allowed Charlie to hit her finisher, a Samoan Drop Driver she calls Revenge. Charlie covers Traci but the ref is still outside the ring. Charlie tries for Revenge again, but this time Traci grabs her legs and locks in Containment. Charlie is tapping, but the ref is still outside the ring. Bulk and Skull then enter and break up the hold. Bulk then locks Traci's arms behind her back and Skull delivers the Super Skull Kick. Bulk then places Traci's legs around his waist while Skull climbs to the top rope and delivers a leg drop for their tag team finisher, The B to the S. Charlie then covers Traci, Bulk and Skull get the ref in the ring, and he counts the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, CHARLIE, MORDANT, BULK AND SKULL," announces Mr. Kennedy as the four head up the ramp, celebrating their victory while Fangs, Tyler, and Ron check on their fallen teammate.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with me at this time, Chad. Chad tonight….."

Before Jason can even get his question out Chad takes the microphone from him.

"Jason after seeing what happened to my girlfriend Marina out there tonight I am sicken. Miss Fairweather I thought you were better then that, saying a woman of science with respect shouldn't be in that type of match, and then you sneak attack my girlfriend, and not only that strip her to her underwear after the match. Miss F I have now lost all respect for you, and that shouldn't surprise me since you married Joel. Joel tonight when we do battle in that casino, your going wise you never messed with me or Marina, your going to wish you never married Miss F, and your going to wish you were never born," said Chad

_Ringside_

"Defy You" by The Offspring started up as it was time for our next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a tornado tag team match. Introducing first, IVAN OOZE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the purple being made his way to the ring.

"Thunderstruck" by AC/DC then started playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, RITO," announced Mr. Kennedy, as Rito came to the ring with Dulcea's sticks.

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme then started playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first from the Temple of Power, NINJOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as the blue ninja master rode to the ring on his cloud.

"I am Woman" by Helen Reddy then started playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from the planet Phaedos, DULCEA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ninjetti warrior made her way to the ring.

Because this was a tornado tag match it meant that all four could be into the ring at this same time. The ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 18 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 19 will feature the tornado tag match, an interview with Adam, and the intros for the Casino Match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	19. Ooze & Rito vs Ninjor & Dulcea

**PRWA All In Chapter 19: Ivan Ooze & Rito vs. Ninjor & Dulcea, Tornado Tag Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 19 of All In, tag team action as Ivan Ooze and Rito will battle Dulcea and Ninjor in a Tornado Tag Match. Just a reminder tornado tag means then all four competitors can and will be in the ring at the same time. These rivalries date all the way back to 1995-96, I don't remember, to the MMPR Movie and Season 3 of MMPR, so who will come up on top, only time will tell. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung two separate fights were under way, Dulcea and Ooze in one corner of the ring and Ninjor and Rito in the other one. Dulcea knew that Ivan was stronger, so her speed would be a key when the faced off. Dulcea's speed proved useful early as she was able to duck all of Ooze's punches. Dulcea would then spilt under Ooze's leg and take him down with what looked like a reverse facebuster. Dulcea then placed Ooze in a seated position, bounced off the ropes and delivered a low dropkick right to his face. Dulcea then delivered and splits leg drop, followed by applying a head scissors. Ooze then showed off his strength advantage, easily getting to the ropes, causing Dulcea to break the hold. Dulcea started to lift up Ooze, but he was ready, delivering a forearm shot to Dulcea's midsection. Ooze the delivered a spiked DDT, taking down Dulcea.

Meanwhile in the other corner of the ring Ninjor was having his way with Rito. Rito was backed up the corner with Ninjor sending rapid fire punches to Rito's midsection. Ninjor then charged into Rito and delivered a bulldog out of the corner. Ninjor then lifted up Rito onto his shoulders and delivered a Samoan Drop. Ninjor then delivered a belly to belly suplex, as Rito was reeling. Ninjor then lifted up Rito and tossed him down with a body slam. Ninjor then decided to take out the trash, throwing Rito outside through the middle rope. Ooze then delivered a cheap shot to Ninjor, which only made him angry, as he clotheslined Ooze. This gave Rito the time he needed however as Rito hung up Ninjor on the top rope, and Ooze clotheslined him out of the ring. Rito then delivered his repeating spinebuster finisher, the Bone Buster.

Rito then entered the ring as he and Ooze were about to do some totally legal double teams now that Ninjor was out of the way. Dulcea knew she was in trouble and tried to fight her way out of it. Dulcea came out swinging, nailing punches to both Rito and Ooze. She then bounced off the ropes and took each down with a double clothesline. Dulcea started to lift Ooze and that's when her problems started as Ooze delivered a knee straight to the midsection, winding Dulcea. Rito then took down the defenseless Dulcea with a big time clothesline. Dulcea was helpless now Rito lifted her up and locked her arms behind her back. Ooze just laughed and slapped Dulcea right across the face. Dulcea tried to kick Ooze, but Ooze grabbed the leg and kicked Dulcea right in the knee. Ooze then drove his knee it Dulcea's midsection three times and then delivered a belly punch. Rito then lifted her up, applying the lifting submission hold before throwing her back to the ground. They then lifted her up and placed her head under each of their arms and delivered a double DDT. Dulcea was out of the two lifted up her lifeless body by her hair.

Ninjor was finally up out side the ring, and he was really angry at what he was seeing. He transformed into Super Ninjor Mode and climbed to the top rope, taking out both Ooze and Rito with flying clothesline. Ninjor then whipped Ooze into one corner and Rito into another. Ninjor then charged, crashing Ooze. He then charged the other corner and crushed Rito. He then whipped Rito to the other corner, right into Ooze. Ninjor then charged and crash the both of them. He then lifted up Ooze and delivered and back body drop. He then lifted up Rito and powerslammed him onto Ooze. Ninjor then bounced off the ropes and body splashed both of them.

Ninjor was rolling as he deactivated Super Ninjor Mode and started checking on his teammate, who was starting to come. This however gave the opponents the chance they needed, as Ooze kicked Ninjor in the back of the head, and Rito delivered a German Suplex. Ooze then delivered his Oozeplex finisher to Ninjor. Rito then tried for the Bone Buster but Ninjor blocked the attempt into his finisher, the Ninja Piledriver. Ooze then exited the ring and grabbed Dulcea's stick that Rito had stolen, but Dulcea wouldn't let him. Ooze then grabbed Dulcea by the throat but Ninjor saved Dulcea with an axe handle to the back. Ninjor was taking it to Ooze when Rito tried to sneak up of Ninjor, but Dulcea ready and delivered her finisher, the Jungle Swing, a swinging sidewalk slam, to Rito. Ninjor then hit Ooze with the Ninja Piledriver. Ninjor covered Ooze, Dulcea covered Rito, and they got the one two three.

'The winners of this contest, DULCEA AND NINJOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two partners celebrated their victory.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me at this time is the number one contender for the PRWA InterGalactic Title, Adam. Tonight you and Bridge do battle again this time in a TLC Match for the title. At RangerMania and Wedding Night you two have been involved in wild matches, will it continue tonight," asked Randy.

That's true Randy in both the Ultimate X and Hell in a Cell matches, Bridge and I have put our bodies on the line for victory, and that's why I respect Bridge, and he also has something I want, the title. If this was a normal match Randy I might say I'm going to cut down on the crazy stuff, it isn't worth it, but luckily for the fans it isn't a normal match, it's a TLC Match, table's ladders, and chairs. Bridge I guarantee that tonight I will do whatever it takes to bring home the gold, I guarantee I walked out of the Orleans Arena tonight the new PRWA InterGalactic Champion," says Adam.

Our backstage cameras then shift to the locker room of one Scorpina, as we see her leaving her locker room. Scorpina has a big old smile on her face as she walks down the hall with one of the bags she brought back to the arena. Once Scorpina is almost barely out of view we see her enter another room.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the giant screen goes from showing backstage to the Orleans Casino, which is connected to the arena, and we see a referee waiting in the casino. "Fly Away" by Nelly then starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall at it is a Casino Match, taking place in the Orleans Casino that is connected to the Orleans Arena. Introducing first, now residing in Colorado Springs, Colorado, he is the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, JOEL RAWLINGS," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Joel then appeared on screen, the crowd booing. He was wearing jeans, cowboy boots, his cowboy hat, a green shirt, and a brown vest.

"Dreams" by Van Halen then started playing.

"And introducing his opponent, now residing in San Diego, California, he is the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, CHAD LEE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

As the song continued to play there was no sign of the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. Eventually his music stopped playing. Joel got this smile on his face, thinking Chad had backed out of the match, when all of a sudden, from out of nowhere Chad appeared on screen and sneak attacked Joel as the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 19 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 20 will feature the Casino Match, an interview with Alyssa, and the intros for the TLC InterGalactic Title match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	20. Joel vs Chad, Casino Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 20: Joel vs. Chad, Casino Match**

**_Hey everyone its time for chapter 20 of All In, as Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Joel and Chad to battle in a Casino Match. This match will be taking place in the Orleans Casino that is connected to the Orleans Arena, and anything goes; only way to win is by pin of submission. Can Chad get revenge for his girlfriend Marina after the beating Miss F gave her, or will Joel join his wife in the winners circle. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Last time on PRWA: All In_

"_And introducing his opponent, now residing in San Diego, California, he is the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, CHAD LEE," announced Mr. Kennedy._

_As the song continued to play there was no sign of the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. Eventually his music stopped playing. Joel got this smile on his face, thinking Chad had backed out of the match, when all of a sudden, from out of nowhere Chad appeared on screen and sneak attacked Joel as the ref called for the bell._

_Bell Rings_

Joel had no time to react as a very pissed off Chad attacked from behind, much like Joel's wife did to Chad's girlfriend. Chad grabbed hold of Joel and just rammed him into a pole. Chad then picked up Joel powerslam style, rammed him back first into a slot machine and then powerslammed him to the ground. Chad then climbed on top of the slot machine and delivered an elbow drop. Chad then lifted Joel up and just tossed him into another slot machine. Chad then placed Joel on his shoulder and delivered a running powerslam through a card table.

Joel had no idea what hit him as Chad let up on his attack. This would be short lived as Chad grabbed some poker chips and started throwing them and Joel, Joel trying to block as many as he could. Once the chips stopped flying Joel came out of his protective stance, just to get clotheslined by Chad. Chad then picked up Joel and placed him on a roulette table; he then grabbed the little ball and gave the wheel a spin. The ball landed on 16, with Joel's left hand covering 16. Chad then took Joel's hand and smashed it against the table. Chad then pulled Joel off the table and rammed his into the wall.

Chad then lifted up Joel and whipped him away. The two were starting to get near the dinning area, and Joel ended up landing on a bus boy's cart. Since would actually word out for Joel as Chad started charging, and Joel threw a pitcher of water on Chad, slowing him down. This allowed Joel to grab the grey thing the dishes go in, and Joel nailed Chad in the head with it. Joel then lifted up Chad military press style and dropped him on the cart, destroying it in the process. Joel then took Chad over to a dining table and slit him across it breaking all the items on the table. Joel then took a plate and broke it over Chad's back. He then took a glass and did the same thing. Joel then grabbed a fork and started driving it into Chad's head. Before Joel could make Chad bleed he punched Joel right in the face. Chad tried to charge Joel, but Joel flipped Chad over his head and through the table.

Joel then found where the food came out of. Joel dragged Chad over there, ringed in bell, yelled order up, and smashed Chad's head on the metal part. Joel then picked up Chad with two hands by his throat and threw him into the kitchen. Joel was about to lift Chad but from out of nowhere Chad just nailed Joel in the head with a frying pan. Chad then used his legs to flip Joel over him, as the Green Ranger landed hard on the kitchen floor.

Chad then went and found a mop and started mopping up Joel. He then dumped the mop water on Joel and then broke the mop over Joel's back. Chad then grabbed a spatula and drove it right into Joel's midsection. He then took one of the frying baskets and hit Joel over the back with it. Chad then took Joel over to the grill and pressed his hand against it. Joel started screaming in pain as Chad burned his hand. Chad then released Joel's hand and whipped Joel right into the lobster tank, breaking it, causing all the lobster to land right on Joel as they started pinching him. Chad then got some salt and pepper shakers and cover Joel with some before breaking both over his head. Chad then found the thing they put your food on when they bring it out and placed the top over Joel's head. Chad then grabbed a giant spoon and rang Joel's clock. Chad then threw Joel out of the kitchen.

As Chad left the kitchen Joel struck from nowhere, taking Chad down with a dropkick. Joel then found a microphone and nailed Chad in the head with it. Joel then took Chad back to the casino area and whipped him into a slot machine. Joel charged and Chad but Chad moved as Joel at slot machine, and walked right into Chad's submission finisher, the Lifeguard Lock. Joel was in deep trouble as there were no ropes to get to break the hold. Joel would fight however and after two and a half minutes Chad broke the hold. Chad then tried to hit Joel with his own finisher, but from out of nowhere Miss F, still in her Showgirl outfit, nailed Chad right in the back of the head with a glass vase. Chad was out as Joel then set up and hit Joel with his finisher, the Crash Landing, throwing Joel right into the slot machine. Joel then covered Chad and got the one two three.

"The winner of this contest JOEL, announced Mr. Kennedy back in the arena, as the crowd booed. Miss F then came over to Joel and kissed him before Joel picked her up in his arms and walked off.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, outside of Mr. Savitt's office, and with me at this time is Alyssa. Alyssa tonight you take on your former partner Syd in a humiliation match that will be decided in mere moments."

"Jason I don't know what I ever saw in Syd to agree to be her partner. I mean after Wedding Night it appeared that she wanted to be a stripper since she kept losing her clothes so much. Syd is also the epitome of the dumb blonde; I mean she gives smart blondes like my girl Taylor a bad name. I mean Syd is a ditzy airhead, she makes Paris Hilton look like a Harvard graduate, and I look forward to humiliating her again tonight, even though to her it seems like she enjoys it," said Alyssa.

"Ok let's head into Mr. Savitt's office for the decision on what type of humiliation match this will be," says Jason as the two enter the office. Syd is already in the office and the two have a staredown.

"Ladies you will have plenty of time work out your issues in the ring. Right now we will now see who gets the pick the humiliation match for your match, and to do that we will play a little blackjack. Simple rules, you can hit five times, and whoever is the highest with going over 21 wins," said Mr. Savitt.

Mr. Savitt then gave the dealer the signal and he dealed each two cards face down. Each woman then looked at the cards. The dealer then asked Alyssa to hit or stay and she said stay. He then asked Syd, who also stayed. The dealer then asked the ladies to flip the cards.

"20," said Syd, very happy about her cards.

"21" said Alyssa, right in Syd's face.

"Alyssa won the round so it is her pick for the type of humiliation match," said Mr. Savitt.

"Well after what happened to you at Wedding Night is obvious you like loosing your clothing, so we are going to keep it simple, a Bra and Panties Match," said Alyssa.

Syd just wanted to punch Alyssa right in the face after those comments, but she didn't, she just smiled and left the office, Mr. Savitt right behind her, leaving the dealer and Alyssa.

Alyssa then went into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash and counted some out.

"Here you are my good man," said Alyssa, handing the dealer the money.

The dealer happily counted his money as Alyssa left, smiling from ear to ear.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match, and it is for the PRWA InterGalactic Championship," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Elevation" by U2 then started playing.

"Introducing first the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, he is the second Black Mighty Morphin, Green Zeo, and first Green Turbo Ranger, ADAM PARK," announced Mr. Kennedy as Adam headed to the ring wearing black pants and a green t-shirt with a black vest. Without him was Tanya, who was preparing for her No DQ tag match.

"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde then started to play.

"And introducing his opponent, from Newtech City, he is the PRWA InterGalactic Champion, the Green SPD Ranger, BRIDGE CARSON," announces Mr. Kennedy as Bridge heads to the ring in his SPD patrol uniform, belt around his waist, and carrying his favorite toaster.

Bridge enters the ring and places the toaster in the corner before removing the belt and handing it to the ref. The ref holds up the belt and then hangs it around the thing that will hold it, which then rises up to it position above the ring. The ref then goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 20 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 21 will feature the TLC title match, an interview with Elsa, and the intros for the now Bra and Panties Match. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review._**


	21. PRWA InterGalactic Title Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 21: InterGalactic Title Match, Bridge (C) vs. Adam, TLC Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 21 of All In, and our third title match of the night, as Bridge defends his PRWA InterGalactic Title against Adam in a TLC Match. The history between these two have been documented (Hell in a Cell at RangerMania, Ultimate X at Wedding Night) and anything could happen in this match. Can Bridge retain his title, or will Adam fulfill his guarantee. I hope you enjoy, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings the two lock up. Bridge is able to get Adam in a headlock. Bridge then sends Adam into the ropes and ducks down. Adam sees this and leap frogs over Bridge. Bridge the lifts himself up and walks right into a dropkick from Adam. Bridge is right back up, but Adam takes him right back down with an arm drag. Adam then locks in a headlock on Bridge. Bridge is able to grab hold of Adam's hair, flipping him over to break the hold. Bridge then bounces off the ropes and takes down Adam with a swinging neckbreaker. When Adam is back on his knees Bridge then jumps up, sending his knees right into Adam's jaw.

Bridge then exits the ring and grabs a chair. He waits for Adam to get up and then swings, but he misses Adam completely. Adam then kicks Bridge in the midsection causing him to drop the chair. Adam then delivers a swift karate kick that takes down Bridge. Adam then climbs to the top rope, looking for his finisher, the Leap Frog, but Bridge was ready, as he grabbed the chair and held it up, as Adam hit it before he could hit Bridge. Adam was now in a whole lot of pain. Bridge then climbed to the top rope and waited for Adam. He tried for a top rope clothesline, but Adam was ready, driving the chair right into Bridge's midsection.

Bridge was hunched over in pain from the shot when Adam delivered another shot with the chair, this time to Bridge's back. Adam then dropped the chair, got Bridge's head, and delivered a DDT right on the chair. Adam then exited the ring and grabbed the ladder, looking to go for the belt. Adam then set up the ladder in the center of the ring and started climbing. Adam was about halfway up the ladder when Bridge got back up. Bridge saw Adam climbing and he pushed the ladder down. Adam went down and got caught up in the ropes. Bridge the closed up the ladder and charged, ramming the top of it into Adam's face, as he landed outside the ring. Bridge then waited for Adam to get up and then bounced off the ropes, and jumping over the top rope, looking for a cross body, but Adam caught him and threw him over his head with a fall-away slam.

Both men were down as they had already taken a beating. Adam was up first as he lifted up Bridge onto his shoulder and delivered a sit-down backbreaker. Adam then whipped Bridge into the steel ring steps. Adam then climbed onto the ring apron looking for a move when Bridge tripped up Adam, actually trapping him in the apron part. Adam was defenseless as Bridge sent punch after punch to Adam. Bridge the grabbed the chair and smashed it over Adam's head. Bridge then placed Adam's head under his arm and delivered his Toaster Burn finisher; bringing Adam out of the apron and driving him head first on the chair.

Adam looked to be out as Bridge reentered the ring. Bridge then set up the ladder and starting climbing it. Adam was somehow back up and entered the ring, getting Bridge's attention when he picked up Bridge's favorite toaster. Bridge yelled at him to put it down, which he did, only to grab the chair, ready to smash the toaster with the chair. Bridge decided to save his toaster as he jumped off the ladder, only to have Adam swing and clock Bridge with said chair. Adam then grabbed the ladder and moved it to the corner. Adam then climbed the ladder, and jumped.

The crowd at the Orleans Arena was going nuts as Adam jumped off the ladder, delivering the Leap Frog to Bridge. Adam then placed the ladder in the center of the ring and started climbing. It looked it Adam had the belt when Bridge was able to kick the ladder, causing it to fall, and Adam's face hitting the top turnbuckle snake eyes style. Bridge then went outside the ring and grabbed another ladder, sliding it into the ring. Adam was ready; as soon as Bridge reentered the ring Adam swung the ladder, nailing Bridge right on his side. Adam then delivered a swinging DDT to Bridge, right on the ladder, the move causing Bridge to start bleeding from his head. Adam then exited the ring and got a table. Adam set up the table near the corner and placed Bridge on it. Adam then climbed the corner, but the table was to close to the corner, and Bridge was able to knock Adam off balance. Bridge then climbed the corner, grabbing Adam's head and placing it between his arm.

The crowd went absolutely nuts when Bridge delivered his Toaster Burn finisher on Adam, driving him threw the table, and Adam was now bleeding. Bridge then set up the ladder and started climbing it. It looked like Bridge had the title when Adam closed the ladder, causing it to fall. Bridge fell and his arms got caught in the ropes. Adam then grabbed Bridge's toaster and was ready to use it. Bridge pleaded with Adam, and this made Adam second guess his decision. This is what Bridge needed as he kicked Adam in the midsection, causing him to drop the toaster. Bridge freed himself and picked up the toaster. Bridge then charged, trying to hit Adam, but Adam jumped out of Bridge's way. Bridge then stopped himself in the ropes and dropped the toaster. He and Adam then charged.

Both Adam and Bridge were down, as they each hit the other with a clothesline. Once the two were finally up they each grabbed a ladder, set it up, and started climbing. Once at the top of the ladders the two started trading punches trying to get the other down. The two continued to trade punches until Bridge kicked Adam, causing him to loose his balance. Bridge tried for the Toaster Burn but Adam reversed it.

The crowd was going insane, and the HOLY SHIT chant started up, as Adam reversed the Toaster Burn and delivered it to Bridge off the ladder. Bridge landed face first on his toaster, destroying it, and he was out. Adam then climbed the ladder and pulled down the PRWA InterGalactic Championship belt.

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA InterGalactic Champion, ADAM," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheered loudly for Adam, with a THAT WAS AWESOME chant starting. Adam remained on top of the ladder, showing off the title that he had won.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here, and with me at this time is Elsa. Elsa tonight you face Queen Bansherra in her match, the Demon's Tomb Casket Match, and match that Bansherra has never been defeated in."

"Now this is true, she may have never lost in this match, but look at the three she has defeated in the match, Princess Trakeena, Toxcina, and LeeLee, that's not exactly the Yankees, Lakers, and Patriots is it. Tonight in "her" match Bansherra will actually face someone who is worthy of being in that ring. Bansherra I hope you are ready to lose at your own game, because just like last month after that beating I gave you, I will once again prove I am the most dominant female in the PRWA, while you'll being leaving in a back box," said Elsa.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the Blackjack Humiliation Match, with the type of match that was chosen being a bra and panties match. To win this match you must strip your opponent to their bra and panties," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Eye of the Tiger" then started playing.

"Introducing first, from Turtle Cove, California, she is the White Wild Force Ranger, ALYSSA ENRILE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Alyssa headed to the ring to her new entrance music. Alyssa made the smart move wearing pants for this match, as she was wearing black pants and a white and pink shirt.

"That Girl" by Frankie J then started playing.

"And introducing her opponent, from Newtech City, she is the Pink SPD Ranger, SYDNEY "SYD" DREW," announced Mr. Kennedy as Syd heading to the ring Syd decided to take a risk as she wore shorts to the ring. Syd wore a pair or pink short and a black and pink SPD shirt.

Once both women were in the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that is chapter 21, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 22 will feature the bra and panties match, an interview with Zack, and the intros for the casket match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review._**


	22. Alyssa vs Syd, Bra and Panties Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 22: Alyssa vs. Syd, Bra and Panties Match**

**_Hey everybody its time for chapter 22 of All In, as Alyssa and Syd are set to do battle in a Bra and Panties Match. Now when coming up with the PRWA Series I wanted to use all of the "special" matches that are used in wrestling. Now when it comes to the women there are a lot of these "special" matches, and most have the same purpose, showing off the women's beauty. I decided that I at least wanted to use one of these matches, so I went with the original, the classic, the one that set the stage for all the other women's matches, the Bra and Panties match, where to win you must strip your opponent to their bra and panties. So which female will strip their opponent to their "unmentionables" and score the ultimate humiliation victory, will it be Syd getting some payback, or will it be Alyssa continuing to torment Syd? I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell ring Syd releases all the anger she has towards Alyssa, charging and tackling her to the ground. The catfight begins as the two women roll around the ring. Even the ref can't stop these two, as they roll into him, knocking him down, and then rolling over him. Alyssa is finally able to get the advantage, as she holds down Syd in the schoolgirl pin position, sitting on Syd's chest, her legs preventing Syd's arms from moving. Alyssa then grabs hold of Syd hair and start bashing her head against the mat. However Syd is able to get her leg up and kick Alyssa in the head. This forces Alyssa to lose her balance, and allows Syd to force Alyssa off of her.

Both women are down back up and charge at one another, Alyssa looking to kick Syd, but Syd catches Alyssa's foot. Alyssa then tries for a spinning heel kick, which Syd ducks, but Alyssa is able to bring her foot back and kick Syd right in the face. Alyssa then mocks Syd, asking her if she broke her pretty little face. Alyssa then stands on Syd's blonde hair, and stretches her arms up, the pink ranger screaming in pain as her hair is stepped on. Alyssa then releases the hold and picks up Syd by her hair, and throws her across the ring by the hair, like Syd was a rag doll. Alyssa then moves in, trying to remove Syd's shirt but Syd is able to bring her foot up and kick Alyssa in the head.

Syd then gets up and bounces off the ropes, taking down Alyssa with a flying clothesline. Syd then lifts up Alyssa and whips her into a corner. Syd then charges, driving her elbow right into Alyssa's face. Syd then takes Alyssa for a ride, monkey flipping her out of the corner. Syd then bounces off the ropes and delivers a flipping leg drop. Syd then goes to the top rope, but Alyssa is ready as she knocks Syd off bounce and then delivers a superplex. Alyssa then starts to lift up Syd, but Syd sends a punch to Alyssa's midsection. Syd then bounces off the ropes, but Alyssa delivers a kick to Syd's midsection. Alyssa then bounces off the ropes and connects with her Crouching Tiger scissors kick finisher. Alyssa then moves in and removes Syd's shorts, proving why it isn't a good idea to wear them in this match, since they come off rather easily. Alyssa is now halfway to victory.

Alyssa then takes the pair of shorts and tries to tie Syd's arms behind her back, but Syd was able to prevent it, sending punches to Alyssa's face to get her off. Syd then bounced off the middle rope and took down Alyssa with an elbow spring. Syd then waited until Alyssa was up and then she bounced off the ropes, dropkicking Alyssa right in her knee. Syd then lifted up Alyssa, picked her up and dropped her with a body slam. Syd then bounced off the ropes, looking for an elbow drop, but Alyssa moves. Alyssa then picked up Syd and took her to the corner, placing her upside down in the tree of woe. Alyssa then tried to win the match by removing Syd's top, but Syd sent a well timed punch to Alyssa's midsection. Syd then tripped Alyssa into the corner, which set her free. Syd then bounced off the ropes, but Alyssa sent a kick to Syd's midsection, and again looked for the Crouching Tiger, but this time Syd caught her leg. Alyssa tried for a spinning heel kick, but Syd ducked, and released the other leg. Alyssa was off bounce and this allowed Syd to pull Alyssa's shirt over her head, blinding her. Syd then hit her swinging DDT finisher, the ElemenDDt. Syd then removed Alyssa's shirt.

The match was now tied at one as Syd lost her shorts and Alyssa had lost her shirt, with the next clothing removal winning the match. After Syd removed the shirt she spun it around over her head, and then tossed it into the crowd. This didn't go over well with Alyssa, as she speared Syd down. Alyssa then lifted up Syd and tossed her shoulder first into the ring post. Alyssa then went outside the ring and picked up the short she had removed from Syd, and then started choking her with the shorts. Alyssa then picked up Syd, looking for the snake eyes, but Syd fought off and started after Alyssa's pants. Alyssa however got her leg up, kicking Syd right in the face. Alyssa then bounced off the ropes and hit the Crouching Tiger. Alyssa then started for Syd's shirt, and it looked like she was about to have it all the way off when Syd rolled up Alyssa. Syd got a hold of the back off Alyssa's pants and pulled then all the way down. Syd was having trouble getting them off all the way because of Alyssa's shoes. Alyssa tried to stop Syd with punches, when Syd delivered a lethal kick to the face, and it looked like Alyssa was out. Syd then finally got the pants off all the way.

"The winner of this contest SYD," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheered Syd's victory. Syd then rolled Alyssa out of the ring and started posing for the crowd. Once Alyssa was back up and realized she was only in her bra and panties, she ran up the ramp, trying to cover herself, as Syd waved goodbye to her. Syd then started to head backstage, stopping and shaking hands and taking pictures with her fans. She each removed the shirt she was wearing and gave it to a lucky fan.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me at this time is the original Black Ranger Zack. Tonight you face another fellow Black Ranger, Danny, in what many are considering your match, a Dance Floor Match."

"You know J-Man those people are right, this is my match. I mean I am a professional dancer. This match is perfect for me, and my girl Angela, as we are by far the best dancers in the PRWA. As for Danny, like that loser nerd has ever been to a dance in his life, no one probably invited him, and he couldn't take flowers or he would be made fun of even more then he is now. I mean how did that guy ever become a ranger. I bet that everyone else in the PRWA would be a better match-up in this match then him. Jase it's a good thing I'm hungry, cause this match will be a piece of cake," said Zack as he then walked off.

Jason was about to walk off when one of the backstage people came up to him in a hurray.

"Jason, Jason, you gotta come quick, something has happened," said the backstage person as he started running, Jason after him.

The two ran until they got into a locker room, Jason with a stunned look on his face.

"Oh my god," said the Sklar brother.

The camera then shifted to see Trini laid out in the locker room. She was laying stomach down and there was a small pool of blood on the ground and the back of her head was red. About five feet away from Trini was a lead piped that was colored pink, yellow, and blue.

"Oh my god, guys go get some medical help now," yelled Jason Sklar as the backstage people left to get help as Jason watched over the fallen yellow ranger.

**_A/N: Well, well, what a way to end chapter 22. Who could have taken out Trini, was it Scorpina, who had been planning something with Tommy and Kim, or was it someone from the GRE, and why was the pipe colored pink, yellow, and blue. Don't worry all of those question will be answered in due time. As for chapter 23, it will feature the full match (intros/match/post-match) for the Elsa/Queen Bansherra Demon's Tomb Casket Match, an interview with the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Cassidy and Devin, and the intros for the Dance Floor Match. Again I hope you enjoyed chapter 22, and please leave a review._**


	23. Bansherra vs Elsa, Casket Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 23: Bansherra vs. Elsa, Demon's Tomb Casket Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 23 of All In, as Queen Bansherra and Elsa will do battle in the Demon's Tomb Casket Match. To win this match you have to beat your opponent so bad that you can place them in a casket and slam the door shut. Can Queen Bansherra remain undefeated in her signature match, or will Elsa pull the upset and hang the first L on the Queen in her match. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the entire crowd is stunned by what had happened backstage. The show to continue though, as the casket was rolled to ringside.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the Demon's Tomb Casket Match. To win you must place your opponent in the casket and close the door on them," announced Mr. Kennedy

"St. Anger" by Metallica then started to play.

"Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Zeltrax," ELSA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the black haired villainess headed to the ring, just staring at the casket along the way before entering the ring.

"Hells Bells" then started to play.

"And introducing her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Diabolico, representing The Demon's, from the Skull Cavern, QUEEN BANSHERRA," announced Mr. Kennedy the Bansherra and Diabolico headed to the ring. Once they got to the casket Bansherra just placed her hand on it and smiled, knowing she had the advantage going into the match. This would be her forth Casket Match, and she was 3-0, and this would be Elsa's first.

Once both were in the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

Both Elsa and Bansherra circle each other before locking up. Bansherra gets Elsa in a headlock and whips her into the ropes. Bansherra ducks down and flips Elsa up and over her, as Elsa slams against the mat. Bansherra then bounces off the ropes and drops a forearm right on Elsa's head. Bansherra then takes Elsa to one of the corners, ready to slam her head into the turnbuckle, but Elsa gets her foot on the middle turnbuckle to block the attempt. Elsa then elbows Bansherra in the head causing her to break her grip. Elsa then takes Bansherra's head and rams it into the turnbuckle. Elsa then places Bansherra into the corner, climbs the middle turnbuckle, and starts sending punches to Bansherra's head. After Elsa fifth punch Bansherra uses her power and pushes Elsa off of her.

Elsa then charges Bansherra, but Bansherra moves and Elsa eats turnbuckle. Bansherra then lifts up Elsa and drops her with an atomic drop. Bansherra then whips Elsa into the ropes, catches her and delivers a side slam. Bansherra starts to lift Elsa but Elsa sends a forearm to the midsection. Elsa then bounces off the ropes but Bansherra catches her and delivers a sidewalk slam. Bansherra then tries for The Demon's tackle finisher, the Demon Seed, but Elsa starts herself in the ropes. Bansherra then charges Elsa, but Elsa forces the ropes down, causing Bansherra to land hard on the top of the casket. Elsa then swings her legs through the middle rope to kick Bansherra off. Elsa then jumps the casket to hit Bansherra with a leg drop.

Elsa then lifts up Bansherra and whips her into the casket. Elsa then picks Bansherra up and drops her face first on the casket. Elsa tries to open the casket but Bansherra wouldn't let her. Elsa goes for a slam, but Bansherra reveres the attempt, slamming Elsa on top of the casket. Bansherra then climbs on the casket, lifts Elsa up and first throws her. Elsa lands with a thud about ¼ of the way up the ramp. As Bansherra goes up the ramp Zeltrax tries to sneak attack her, but Diabolico won't allow it, and those two get into a fight. This distracts Bansherra enough for Elsa to low blow her. Elsa then delivers her finisher, a flipping stunner, the Elsa Cutter. Elsa then opens the casket and tries to place Bansherra in it, but from out of nowhere comes Diabolico, as he hits the Demon Seed on Elsa. Then Zeltrax takes out Diabolico with his finisher, The Trax.

Zeltrax is the only person up as he opens the casket and then throws Diabolico in it. Zeltrax then gets Elsa up as the two then lift up Bansherra and toss her in the casket, but Diabolico catches Bansherra. He then throws Bansherra, who takes out both Elsa and Zeltrax, as Diabolico threw Bansherra so she could kick each in the face. Zeltrax is back up and he tries for The Trax on Bansherra, but Bansherra blocks this and takes out Zeltrax with the Demon Seed. Elsa is now back up and tries for the Elsa Cutter, but Bansherra catches her while she is flipping and delivers a body slam. Bansherra then whips Elsa towards Diabolico and he delivers the Demon Seed. Zeltrax is trying to get back up when Bansherra and Diabolico hit their tag team finisher, a double kick while the opponent is sitting, the Kick to Hell. The two then throw him in the casket. Diabolico and Bansherra then hit Elsa with the Kick to Hell. They are about to throw her in, but Bansherra wants to add insult to injury, as she hits Elsa with her own Elsa Cutter. Bansherra then throw Elsa in the casket and closes it.

"The winner of this contest, QUEEN BANSHERRA, announced Mr. Kennedy as Diabolico and Bansherra's Demon's teammate Vypra joins her partners in celebration, all three climbing on the casket to celebrate. They soon head backstage, followed by the casket the officials are rolling away.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me at this time are the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Cassidy and Devin. Tonight you two will defend those Mixed Tag Titles against Carlos and Cassie, your thoughts."

"Randy, Devin and I are truly honored to be defending our titles for the first time on pay-per-view with a team like Carlos and Cassie. We both have so much respect for those two, and all four of us plan on putting on the best match we can for all of our fans in Las Vegas. Though we due respect our opponents, we plan on leaving Vegas with these titles," said Cassidy.

Devin was just about to say something when Carlos and Cassie appeared.

"You may be planning on leaving with those titles, but we also have that same plan. We also plan on stealing the show, we'll see you out there," says Carlos.

"Good luck tonight you two," says Cassie as the couple walks off.

_Ringside_

We return ringside and we see the ring, and it looks like it has been turned into a mini club. At the center is one of those dance floors that changes color. In one corner of the ring there is a mini bar and in another corner is a DJ booth. The third corner in the ring has a mini pool table with the last corner having a couple of stools. Outside the ring is a real size pool table and many different types of chairs. Also where the belts hung for the TLC Match, a disco ball is now hanging there.

"Lean Wit It Rock Wit It" then started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a Dance Floor Match, introducing first, from Hollywood, California, the original Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, ZACK TAYLOR," announced Mr. Kennedy. Zack came out with a huge smile on his face, loving how the ring was sit up. Zack was wearing his dancing gear, as he danced all the way to the ring.

"Heaven" by Los Lonely Boys then started playing.

"And introducing his opponent, from Turtle Cove, California, the Black Wild Force Ranger, DANNY DELGADO," announced Mr. Kennedy. It didn't look like Danny was ready to dance, as he wore jeans, a black shirt, and his black Wild Force jacket to the ring.

Once both were in the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that was chapter 23, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 24 will feature the Dance Floor Match, an interview with Angela, and the intros for the Mixed Tag Title Match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	24. Zack vs Danny, Dance Floor Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 24: Zack vs. Danny, Dance Floor Match**

**_A/N: What up everyone, its time for chapter 24 of All In, as two former Black Rangers, Zack and Danny, prepare to do battle in a Dance Floor Match. The ring has been turned into a modified dance club, so anything goes as these two set to square off. Will Zack be able to win on is "home turf" or will Danny shock the Zack Man and pull off the upset. I hope you enjoy chapter 24, and PLEASE leave a review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rings it looks like Zack and Danny are about to lock up, but Zack then backs off and starts dancing. Zack then dances over to the mini DJ booth and says something to the DJ. Then the arena lights dim and strobe lights and mini laser light start going on, as the disco ball starts turning, as the ring and arena are now one big party. Danny then exits the ring and grabs one of the pool sticks off the normal sized pool table. He then reenters the ring and waits.

Zack is having a good old time, totality forgetting he is a part of a match. He remembers and then grabs one of the DJ's discs. He turns around, ready to hit Danny with the disc, when Danny takes out Zack with the pool stick. Danny then takes the pool stick and slams it over the lighting system, and then again does this with a bar stool, as the laser and strobe lights stop, and the arena lights return to normal. Danny turns back around, just to have Zack break a record right over his head. Zack then takes Danny and whips him into the two different speakers set up. Zack then lifts Danny up and drops him on the DJ's controls. Zack then grabs another record, but Danny picks up the DJ controls and nails Zack with them. Danny then climbs on top on the DJ booth and hits Zack with his own Mastodon Hop finisher. He covers Zack but only gets a two.

Danny then places Zack on his shoulder and delivers a running powerslam through the mini pool table in the ring. Danny then whips Zack into the mini bar. Danny charges but Zack grabs a stool and breaks it over Danny's back. Zack then grabs a bottle of vodka. Zack takes a swig and is ready to break the bottle over Danny's head, but Danny kicks the bottle right out of Zack's hand, as it breaks outside the ring. Danny then goes for a spinebuster, but Zack reverses and sends Danny into the corner. Zack then climbs to the top rope, and hits Danny with his own Flower Bomb through the bar set. Instead of covering Danny Zack stays on the top rope and does some dancing and then tries for the Mastodon Hop. The dancing gave Danny the time he needed as he was able to get his knees up.

Zack was in pain as Danny got his knees up to block the Mastodon Hop. Danny went over to the DJ booth and grabbed two records. Once Zack was up Danny crushed both records on each side of Zack's head. Danny then went outside the ring and grabbed one of the stools and placed it on the middle dance floor in the center of the ring. He placed Zack in it, bounced off the ropes, and delivered a wicked kick to the face. Danny then took Zack and powered him back first into the DJ booth. Danny then delivered two uppercuts and whips Zack into the corner that the mini bar used to be in. Danny then charges and jumps, delivering an amazing jumping clothesline. He then delivers the Flower Bomb. Danny covers but only gets a two.

Danny gets up and sees a bottle of Pepsi in the wreckage from the bar set and takes a swig. This allows Zack to find a piece of broken pool stick and whack Danny right in the knee with it. Zack then chop blocks Danny's knee, taking him down. Zack then exits the ring and grabs two of the bar stools. He takes the first one and hits Danny right across the knee with it, and then nails Danny in the head with it, breaking it. Danny is now out as Zack places the stool right on Danny's knee. Zack then goes to the top rope and dances. The dancing again gives Danny the moment he needs. Zack jumps, looking for the Mastodon Hop, but Danny is back up and he throws the stool at Zack. Zack catches it, but Danny delivers a spinning heel kick, and top of the stool hitting Zack right in the head.

Both men are now down, as they have each been through a lot in this match. Each man is back up and trading punches. Soon Danny gets the advantage as he bounces off the ropes, taking down Zack with a flying shoulder. Danny then goes outside the ring and grabs the final two pool sticks. Danny charges but Zack ducks under Danny and then delivers the Mastodon Drop. He covers Danny but only gets a two. He tries for the Mastodon Hop, but Danny catches him and delivers a spinebuster that breaks the dance floor that is set up. Danny then climbs to the top rope, ready to finish the match, but he doesn't see Zack grab a bottle of Jack Daniels. Danny jumps and right before he hits Zack, Zack brings up the bottle and smashes it over Danny's head. Danny is out as Zack rolls him onto the pool table outside the ring. Zack then climbs the top rope and jumps, delivering the Mastodon Hop. Zack somehow gets his arm over Danny, and gets the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, ZACK," announces Mr. Kennedy as Zack slowly gets up after the trip to hell and back he had with Danny. Zack was dancing his way back up the stage, happy to have won on his turf, but knowing that it had not been an easy task.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and with me at the moment is Angela. Angela tonight you face Kendall in a wrestling match that follows boxing rules, five two minutes rounds, and a pin equals a KO, your thoughts."

Though this is a wrestling match Angela is wearing a boxing robe with boxing trunks, and practicing punches.

"Jason it wouldn't matter what type of combat rules this match would take place under, I will come out on top. You see I am a fighter, I am someone who doesn't back down from a fight, and Kendall, well she owns a flower shop. Even after just that being said I like my chances. Kendall I know how much you love that loser Danny, so I hope your ready to join him in the hospital, because after the beating I give you you'll be right next to him, thanks to me and my Zack. Tonight Kendall you learn why they call me Angela "The Blaze" Hayes.

Angela then turns around to show off the back of her rope, which says The Blaze Hayes.

"Well Miss Hayes I don't I help you with some pre-match preparations," says Zack, walking up to his girlfriend.

"Why certainly Mr. Taylor," Angela responses as they walk off.

_Ringside_

"One Call Away" by Chingy started playing as it was time for our next contest.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship. Introducing first the challengers, from Angel Grove, California, CASSIE CHAN AND CARLOS VALERTE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the couple headed to the ring. Cassie was wearing pink shorts and a pink top while Carlos wore a green soccer jersey and black soccer shorts.

"Free Ride" by Dan Hartman then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, from Reefside, California, they are the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, CASSIDY CORNELL AND DEVIN DEL VALLE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the champions headed to the ring. Cassidy was wearing a white top and pink flare pants while Devin was wearing dark blue athletic pants and a white shirt.

Once the champions entered the ring they shook hands with their opponents before removing their belts and handing them to the ref. The ref then held up the belts to show they were on the line. Carlos and Devin decided to start the match.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that was chapter 24 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 25 will feature the Mixed Tag Title Match, an interview with Tanya and Aisha, and the intros for the Boxing Style Wrestling Match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	25. PRWA Mixed Tag Team Title Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 25: PRWA Mixed Tag Team Title Match, Cassidy & Devin (C) vs. Cassie and Carlos**

**_A/N: Chapter 25 is now up, as two teams featuring fan favorites do battle, as Carlos and Cassie battle Devin and Cassidy in a PRWA Mixed Tag Team Title Match. Can Cassidy and Devin hold on to their titles, or will the Turbo/Space couple walk away as the new champions. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings it feels like a big fight atmosphere, and the crowd is really ready for this match. Carlos and Devin were taken back as half of the crowd was yelling CARLOS AND CASSIE, while the other half was yelling CASSIDY AND DEVIN. Each team was fan favorites and had a number of fans, and this crowd in Las Vegas was proving it.

The two men then became focused on the task at hand and got down to business as the two locked up. Carlos was able to get Devin in a headlock and then Carlos sent Devin down on a knee after driving his elbow into Devin's shoulder. Carlos then twisted around Devin's arm before clotheslining him to the ground. Carlos then tried for an elbow drop but Devin moved. Devin tried for a leg drop but Carlos moved. Carlos tried a kick to the face but Devin moved. The two men then had a stare down as the crowd applauded the repeated counters. The men then tagged their partners into the match.

As Cassie and Cassidy entered the ring the immediately locked up. Cassidy was able to get Cassie in a headlock and whipped her into the ropes. Cassidy then did the splits and Cassie jumped over her. When Cassie bounced back Cassidy used her legs to flip Cassie over her head. Cassidy then locked Cassie in a sleeper hold, driving her knee into Cassie's neck to apply more pressure. The ref went to check on Cassie, raising her arm, but Cassie wasn't about to give up. Cassie was now make to her feet and somehow twisted Cassidy around and delivered a modified version of the Unprettier. Cassie covered Cassidy but only got a two. Cassie then climbed to the top rope looking for her moonsault finisher, Wind Caser, but Cassidy moved. Cassidy then tried for her powerbomb into a facebuster finisher, Breaking News, but Cassie was able to get out of it. Just like their partners the two had a stare down after this as the audience applauded. The men were then tagged back into the match.

The men entered the match a circled each other. They then locked up and Devin got Carlos in a head lock. He then whipped Carlos into the ropes and ducked down. Carlos was ready for this as he kicked Devin right in the face and then took him down with a spinning heel kick. Carlos then bounced off the ropes and landed back first on Devin. Carlos then lifted up Devin and whipped him into the ropes. Devin then tried to cross body Carlos but Carlos got him. Carlos then got on one knee and drove Devin's side into his knee before standing back up and launching Devin over his head. Carlos was fired up and ready for his spear finisher, Desert Thunder, but as he tried for it Devin moved and Carlos ate ring post. Devin then connected with a shining wizard kick. Devin then went to the top rope, looking for his body splash finisher, the Camera Shot, but Carlos got his knees up. Carlos then again prepared himself to deliver the Desert Thunder spear, but as he charged Devin delivered his own spear. Devin covered Carlos but only got a two. He then tagged Cassidy into the match.

As Cassidy entered the ring Devin stayed in and is was obvious the champions were looking for their tag team finisher, a superkick followed by a bridged German suplex. They called this move the Top Story. Once Carlos was up Cassidy superkicked him, but before Devin could deliver the German suplex Cassie took out Devin with a bulldog. Cassie caught her boyfriend, and when Cassidy turned around the couple laid her out with a double clothesline. Cassie then exited the ring so Carlos could tag her into the match. Cassie then went to the top rope and nailed the Wind Chaser moonsault. She covered Cassidy but only got a two. Cassie then bounced off the ropes and delivered a flipping leg drop. Cassie then lifted Cassidy up over her head and just held her there for a good twenty seconds, the crowd loving this, before finally delivering the back body drop. Cassie then got Cassidy on her shoulders and delivered a fireman's carry. Cassie then tried for a forearm drop bit Cassidy moved and took down Cassie with an arm drag. Cassidy then delivered a snap suplex. Cassidy then tried for the Breaking News but Cassie fought out and hit a nailed Cassidy with a DDT. Cassie then went to the top rope, looking for the Wind Chaser, but Cassidy caught her and delivered the Breaking News. She covered Cassie but only got a two.

Cassidy then tagged Devin in and they tried for the Top Story on Cassie but after Cassidy superkicked Cassie Carlos took out Devin with the Desert Thunder spear. Carlos then picked up his girlfriend, and when Cassidy tuned around Carlos threw Cassie at Cassidy, taking her down with a cross body. Cassie covered Cassidy but only got a two. Carlos then exited the ring and Cassie went to the top rope and hit Devin with the Wind Chaser but only got a two. Cassie then tagged Carlos into the match. Carlos was ready for the Desert Thunder but Devin caught him and delivered a DDT. Devin then went to the top rope and delivered the Camera Shot. He covered Carlos but only got a two.

Devin could not believe he couldn't put Carlos away. He climbed to the top rope again for the Camera Shot, but this time, while in midair, Carlos got up and hit Devin with the Desert Thunder. He covered Devin but Cassidy broke up the pin attempt. This got Cassie in the match and all hell started breaking loose. There were two fights going on in the ring, with the champions getting the advantage, sending the challengers outside the ring. The champions high fived each other, unknowing to them that Carlos was back in the ring. When Devin turned around Carlos tried for the Desert Thunder, but Devin moved out of the way and Carlos ran right into a superkick from Cassidy. Carlos bounced right into Devin who delivered the German suplex, bridging it, and getting the one two three.

"The winners of this contest and still PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, CASSIDY AND DEVIN," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd gave both teams a well earned standing ovation. The referee handed the title belts to Cassidy and Devin as they held them up. The champions were about to leave the ring but Carlos and Cassie were there. The challengers then held out their hands, and Cassidy and Devin shook them. The four then all raised their arms up in the air.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar with you and with me at this moment is time Tainted Angels members Aisha and Tanya. Ladies first your reaction to your leader Trini being taken out by someone earlier."

"Randy what happened to our leader, our friend, our girl Trini was sickening, heartless, and despicable, but knowing how things are in the PRWA, sadly we are not surprised. We may not know who did it, but we have a feeling who, weather it be Scorpina, the girls in the GRE, or the girls in the Hot Yellows, someone will pay for what happened to our girl," said Tanya.

"As for tonight Aisha last month at Wedding Night you won a ladder match that gave you the right to choose any match you wanted here at All In. You chose a tag team match with you and Tanya battling Maya and Hot Yellow member Kelsey, with the match being no DQ," said Jason.

"You see Randy, as you probably remember, Maya screwed over the Tainted Angels at RangerMania, we were unable to get our payback on Maya at Wedding Night, and me winning that ladder match allowed it to happen tonight. Now I couldn't leave my girl Tanya without a match tonight so I chose her as my partner, and since Kelsey was the only Hot Yellow without a match I added her to party, and made it a no DQ match for fun. Tonight these two Tainted Angels are about to get some payback, killing two birds with one stone," said Aisha.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a boxing style wrestling match. This match will consist of 5 two minute rounds. A knockout will come if someone is pinned. If the match goes all five rounds our judges will deicide the winner. Your judges for this match, all representing the WWE, first from Richmond, Virginia, MICKIE JAMES. Your second judge, from Los Angeles, California, MELINA. And your final judge, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, CANDICE MICHELLE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas started playing.

"Introducing first, from Hollywood, California, ANGELA "THE BLAZE" HAYES," announced Mr. Kennedy. Angela sure was into the boxing idea as she headed to the ring wearing her boxing robe. She removed it to reveal red and black boxing trunks and a black sports bra. She then started practicing punches like this was a boxing match.

"Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard then started playing.

"And introducing her opponent, from Turtle Cove, California, KENDALL," announced Mr. Kennedy. Kendall was not playing the boxing roll like Angela as she headed to the ring wearing jeans and a yellow baby tee that had flowers on it.

Once both ladies were in the ring the referee went over the rules and the ladies went to their corners, sitting on the stools that were there for them. Each had a towel person and someone to give the water, who also carried a bucket. A showgirl who was at ringside then entered the ring and held up a giant card that said round one. Once she was out of the ring the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 25, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 26 will feature the boxing style wrestling match, an interview with the Machine Empire, and the intros for the no DQ tag match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	26. Angela vs Kendall,Boxing Wrestling Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 26: Angela vs. Kendall, Boxing Style Wrestling Match**

**_A/N: Hey its time for chapter 26, as Kendall and Angela do battle in a boxing style wrestling match. While the girls won't be boxing, they will go by boxing rules, featuring 5 two minutes rounds, a pin or submission equals a KO, and there are three judges who will decide the winner. Vegas is known for its boxing history, and now it gets a little twist with the help of wrestling. Which girl will be at his best for five rounds to pick up the win? I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell rings for Round 1 and the start of the match_

As the two women leave their corners and meet in the center of the ring they lock up. Kendall is able to get Angela in a headlock and proceeds to whip her into the ropes. Kendall ducks down and flips Angela, but her very flexible opponent lands right on her feet. Angela then grabs Kendall's head and drives her back down across her leg with a backbreaker. Angela then grabs hold of Kendall's neck and delivers a shot to Kendall's neck with her thigh. Angela then bounces off the ropes and drops her knee right on Kendall's face. Angela then lifts up Kendall by her hair and just tosses her across the ring by the hair. Angela just laughs at Kendall and kicks her in the gut. Angela then places Kendall on all fours and locks in the recliner submission hold. Kendall is in a lot of pain, but lucky for her Angela applied the hold with only six seconds left in the round, as Angela breaks the hold as the buzzer goes off.

Angela heads to her corner very happy with her first round effort as she gets some water. Though she took a beating Kendall made it to her corner under her own power as she got some water and advice. The card girl enters the ring and shows off the round two card. As she exits the ring the bell sounds.

_Bell rings for Round 2_

Both women exit their corners and Kendall wants a test of strength, but Angela backs out, kicking Kendall right in the midsection and delivering a vicious clothesline. Angela then places Kendall's head between her legs and pulls up on her arms, locking in the reverse surfboard submission. Angela soon breaks the hold, but she does it the hard way, delivering what could be called a modified piledriver. Angela then hits Kendall with her finisher, a reverse facebuster she calls the A Bomb. Angela covers Kendall but only gets a two. Angela then places Kendall in a seated position and locks in a sitting version of the full nelson. Angela then breaks the hold and kicks Kendall in the back of the head. Angela then hits the A Bomb again as the time for round two expires.

Angela is ecstatic as she returns to her corner, knowing that victory is oh so close. Unlike after the first round, after the second round Kendall needs help getting to her corner. The referee asks her if she can continue and she nods her head yes. The card girl enters the ring and shows off the card for round three. The bell rings as she exits the ring.

_Bell rings for Round 3_

Angela bursts out of the corner and kicks Kendall right in the midsection. She then tries to finish things with the A Bomb, but Kendall fights out of it and flips Angela over her back. Kendall then gets down and delivers multiple knee shots to Angela's head and neck. Kendall then locks in a head scissors. She may not look like the strongest person, but Kendall has some of the strongest legs in the PRWA, making many tap to this move, and her finisher is a kick. Speaking of the finisher, Kendall tries for the K Kick, but Angela catches her foot. Kendall then swings up her other foot, knocking down Angela with a spinning heel kick. Kendall then whips Angela into the ropes and splashes her before taking her down with a bulldog. Kendall then climbs to the top rope and delivers an elbow drop as the buzzer sounds for round three to end.

This time between rounds things are much different, as Kendall is pumped heading towards her corner. Angela is able to make it to her corner under her own power, but after being so close to victory Kendall now has all the momentum and Angela needs to get it back before the crowd really starts backing Kendall. The card girl enters, showing the card for round four. She exits the ring and the bell sounds.

_Bell rings for Round 4_

Angela goes for the cheap shot to start by raking Kendall's eyes. Angela then bounces off the ropes, only to have her head taken off by a clothesline from Kendall. Kendall then waited for Angela to get up, and then she bounced off the ropes and delivered a dropkick. Kendall then went to the top rope and delivered a moonsault as the crowd started getting behind her. Kendall then lifted her up and delivered a body slam. Kendall then whipped Angela to the ropes and took her down with an arm drag. Kendall then waits for Angela to get up and when she does Kendall delivers with the K Kick. She covers Angela, but as the ref counts the pin the buzzer goes off as he counts two.

Kendall is disappointed that the buzzer went off before three but is also pumped as she heads to her corner, so close to victory. Angela on the other hand needed help getting back to her corner. The ref asked if she would continue, and like Kendall she nodded her head yes. The card girl entered the ring with the card for the fifth and final round. The bell rings as she exits the ring.

_Bell rings for Round 5_

As the bell rings the two women exit their corners and lock up. Angela gets Kendall in a headlock and whips her into the ropes. Kendall bounces back is able to take down Angela with a shoulder to the chest. Kendall then bounces off the ropes but Angela is back up, taking her down with an arm drag. Angela tries for the A Bomb, only to have Kendall reverse it and hit Angela with her own finisher. Kendall covers but only gets a two. Kendall then tries for the K Kick, only to have Angela hit Kendall with her own K Kick. Angela covers but only gets a two. Angela again tries for the K Kick but Kendall catches her leg. Kendall then tries to kick Angela, but Angela catches her leg. Each woman has one of the others leg and they take each other down with a double clothesline. The two then get back up and start trading punches as the two minutes ends.

The ref gets the girls apart as they try to continue fighting after the bell. Both head to their corners while outside the ring Mr. Kennedy gathers the scorecards from the three WWE Divas and enters the ring, calling for his signature microphone. Once he has it the ref stands in from of him, Angela to his left and Kendall to his right. Mr. Kennedy is set to announce the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen after five excellent rounds of wrestling her are your results. Mickie James scores the match three rounds to two in favor of Kendall. Melina scores the match three round to two in favor of Angela. And finally Candice Michelle scores the match three rounds to two in favor of our winner, by split decision, KENDALL," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The referee rose Kendall's arm is victory as she celebrated her win. It wouldn't last long as a pissed off Angela attacked Kendall from behind, laying her out with the A Bomb. She then went over to where the judges were and started yelling at Mickie James and Candice Michelle. Mickie and Candice then entered the ring and the fight was on, with the WWE Divas getting the advantage until Melina entered and low blowed Mickie and Candice. Angela then hit Candice with the A Bomb while Melina hit Mickie with her own swinging DDT finisher. Angela and Melina then raised each others arms up as they looked down at their beaten foes, the crowd booing the whole time.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and with me at this time are the Machine Empire, Klank, Sprocket, Machina, and the Machine King Mondo. King tonight your Machine Empire enters one of the most dangerous structures in wrestling, Hell in a Cell. Not only that it's an elimination Hell in a Cell, and is against your son Gasket, his wife Archerina, Frax, and the only non robot/machine in the match Mesogog."

"Jason you see this thing with Mesogog could have been over with, but no, he decided to side himself with that wicked son of mind Gasket. Now Mesogog you have made your bed, now you must sleep in it, you will pay for your treason, just as my so called son and his scrap metal slut will. As for Frax, I have said it before and I will say it for the rest of time, Frax fears the Machine Empire. When first invited he thought he was too good for it, and now he won't join because he fears us, but no worry after tonight Frax will need not fear the Machine Empire, because HE WON'T EXIST," said Mondo.

The cameras then shift to the locker room of one Jason Scott, who is still shook up from what happened to his girlfriend Trini. He was looking at a picture of himself and Trini as he put his head down at started crying. Then a woman entered his locker room.

"Jason," the woman said.

Jason looked up and had a stunned look on his face. It was Scorpina, and Jason got into a defensive position.

"No, no, no Jason I just have something to give you, this," said Scorpina, as to Jason's shock, Scorpina hugged the first Red Ranger.

"Jason I saw it happen, I saw Trini get attacked. I was walking past her locker room and I saw someone in all black wearing a ski mask holding a hand over Trini's mouth. They slammed the door shut and I heard a thud, and then I went to get help. You see I had something like this happen to someone dear to me, so I know what you're going through," said Scorpina.

Jason was stunned by this as Scorpina continued to hug him. Unknown to Jason however was that Scorpina pulled out a device and aimed it at the back of his head. She pressed a button and put the device away. Jason's stunned look then turned into a smile as Scorpina released her hug.

"Thanks Scorpina, I needed that," said the now happy Jason.

"No problem, I'm here for you," said Scorpina as she kissed Jason right on the lips, causing him to smile even more.

"Hey I have an idea, come with me," said Jason as the two got up and left the locker room, Jason's arm around Scorpina's shoulder.

**_A/N: Hmmm, what's going on with Scorpina and Jason, and what was the device she aimed at the back of his head? No worries all those questions will be answered in time. Well that was chapter 26, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 27 will feature the entire match (intros, match, post-match) Aisha/Tanya vs. Kelsey/Maya, an interview with Jack, Billy, and Ryan, and the intros for the Hell in a Cell Match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review._**


	27. Aisha & Tanya vs Kelsey & Maya, No DQ

**PRWA All In Chapter 27: Aisha & Tanya vs. Kelsey & Maya, No DQ Match**

**_A/N: Its time for chapter 27 of All In, and it women's tag team action, as Tainted Angels members Aisha and Tanya set to battle Hot Yellow Kelsey and her partner Maya. Also this is a no DQ match, so anything goes. Can Aisha and Tanya get some payback on the Hot Yellows and Maya, or will those two add to the Tainted Ones misery. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Ringside_

Most of the arena was absolute shocked and confused by what happened backstage between Scorpina and Jason, especially the kiss and them walking off, Jason's arm around Scorpina's shoulder. Switchfoot's song "Meant to Live" got everyone back to focus on the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is a no disqualification match. Introducing first, representing the Hot Yellows, from Mariner Bay, California, the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, KELSEY WINSLOW," announced Mr. Kennedy as Kelsey headed to the ring in her yellow mountain climbing gear.

"Survivor" by Destiny's Child then started playing.

"And introducing her tag team partner, from the planet Mirinoi, the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger, MAYA," announced Mr. Kennedy. Maya was on top of the screen with her vine rope as she swung down onto the ramp and headed towards the ring.

"Tainted Love" then started playing as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"And introducing their opponents, representing the Tainted Angels, first from Stone Canyon, California, the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, AISHA CAMPBELL, and her partner, from Los Angeles, California, the Yellow Zeo and first Yellow Turbo Ranger, TANYA SLOAN," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two ladies headed to the ring.

The two women walked with a purpose, and without the Tainted Angel halos and wings. They entered the ring and went right after Kelsey and Maya, forcing their opponents outside the ring. Aisha would start things off for her team, while Kelsey started for hers, as it seemed like Maya wanted nothing to do with the two opponents.

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings the two women circle each other. Kelsey and Aisha are very familiar with each other, as they did meet last month at Wedding Night as a part of the Female Ranger Challenge, in a ladder match won by Aisha that set up the match we were about to see.

Kelsey and Aisha to lock up and it's a struggle with neither girl able to get the advantage. Kelsey is able to force Aisha into a corner. The ref tells Kelsey to break her hold, which she does, only to land a cheap punch at Aisha. Kelsey then drives her knee into Aisha's midsection. Kelsey then places Aisha sitting on the top rope before bringing her out of the corner with a monkey flip. Kelsey then steps on Aisha's hair and stretches her arms up. Kelsey then picks Aisha up and tosses her across the ring by her hair. Kelsey then tagged Maya into the match.

Now that Aisha has been worked on some Maya has no problem entering the match. Aisha is on all fours and Maya just slaps her across the face and then kicks her in the face. Maya lifts up Aisha by her hair and whips her into the corner. Maya then shows some flexibility as she chokes Aisha with her foot, stretching her leg up in the process. Maya then delivers a knife chop to Aisha's chest, only to have Aisha respond with one to Maya. Maya tries for another one only to have Aisha block it and deliver another one. Aisha then forces Maya into the corner and delivers two more chops. Aisha then whips Maya into the opposite corner. Aisha then shows off some, doing a hand stand before driving her back side into Maya, who is now sitting in the corner. Aisha then backs off and charges, delivering a Bronco Buster. Aisha then tags Tanya into the match.

Tanya comes in and charges Maya, delivering a dropkick. Tanya then lifts up Maya and drops her with a body slam. Tanya then starts to lift Maya, but Maya lands a forearm to Tanya's midsection. Maya tries to whip Tanya into the ropes but prevents it by doing a cartwheel. Maya then tries to clothesline Tanya but Tanya ducks out of the way and takes Maya down with a neckbreaker. Tanya then bounces off the ropes but Kelsey drives her knee into Tanya's back. Tanya then tries to go after Kelsey but this give Maya the moment she needs as she hits her backcracker finisher, the Mirinoi Cracker, on Tanya. She covers Tanya, but the singer is to close to the ropes, as she gets her foot on it. Maya then tags Kelsey in.

As Kelsey is tagged in she actually jumps off the apron and looks under the ring, finding her mountain climbing bag and pull out some of the safety cords. Kelsey then tosses these in the ring and starts choking Tanya with them, which is legal in this no DQ match. While choking Tanya Kelsey even mocks her singing in the process. Kelsey then whips Tanya into the corner with the cords still around her neck. Kelsey then exits the ring and pulls on the ropes, forcing Tanya up and choking her more in the process. Kelsey then enters the ring and uses the cords to help lock in a sleeper hold. Tanya is fading fast thanks to the assist from the cords. The ref raises her arm once and it goes down. He raises it a second time and it goes down. He raises it a third time, but Tanya forces it to stay up as Tanya fights back to her feet, sending shots to Kelsey's midsection. Tanya tries to bounce off the ropes, but Kelsey still has a hold of the cords, and that trips up Tanya, which allows Kelsey to hit her finisher, The Extremist. She covers Tanya but only gets a two. Kelsey removes the cords and goes back to her bag, pulling out those metal things that help you climb. Kelsey tries to hit Tanya with one, but Tanya ducks and is able to hit her finisher, the TS Kick. Both women are down as the crawl and drag themselves to their corners, tagging their partners in.

As Aisha and Maya enter the match they start trading punches. Aisha soon gets the advantage and bounces off the ropes, sending Maya down with a shoulder press. Kelsey then tries to stop Aisha, only to have Aisha hit her repeating powerbomb finisher, the Bear Bombs. Kelsey distraction was enough however as Maya hits Aisha in the knee with a pipe and then hits the Mirinoi Cracker. Tanya then enters the ring the ring and hits Maya with the TS Kick. Tanya then walks right into the Extremist from Kelsey. Kelsey covers Tanya, but the ref won't count because Tanya isn't the legal person. Kelsey then covers Aisha but the ref still won't count because Kelsey isn't the legal person in the match. Kelsey turns around and walks right into the TS Kick from Tanya, which sends her over to Aisha, who hits the Bear Bombs. Meanwhile Maya is outside the ring and she grabs a steel chair. She enters trying to take off both Aisha and Tanya's heads, but the two girls duck. Maya then drops the chair and turns around right into the Tainted Angels team finisher, the Tainted End, with Maya's face hitting the steel chair. Aisha covers for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, AISHA AND TANYA," announces Mr. Kennedy as the Tainted Angels members celebrate their victory, getting some payback on Maya, and defeating one of their Hot Yellows rivals.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar standing by outside Mr. Savitt's office here with Triple B's members Jack and Billy, and their partner for the night Ryan. Gentlemen as you saw earlier your other partner for this match, fellow Triple B's member Trini, was taken out by someone in a heinous assault; have you found anyone to replace her."

"We're not going to lie Randy, we haven't found the lady to replace Trini for this match, but we do have a few finalists that we are about to discuss, and I promise you we with have a female partner at bell time," said Jack.

"Ok then lets go find out what type of match it will be tonight," says Randy as Billy, Jack, and Ryan enter the office of PRWA Owner Phil Savitt. When they enter Billy faces off with Ethan, Jack with Sky, and Ryan with Eric, as Taylor has no one to face off with.

"Teams for this Texas Hold'em Match you will each be dealt two cards face up and the five community cards will be put down, with the best five card hand winning," explained Mr. Savitt.

The dealer then dealt, with Billy/Jack/Ryan getting dealt a pair of 7's, while Sky/Ethan/Eric/Taylor got the ace and king of clubs. The flop came out 7,5,10, all clubs, so Sky/Ethan/Eric/Taylor had a flush to Billy/Jack/Ryan three of a kind. The turn was the 2 of diamonds, with the river the 5 of spades. Billy/Ethan/Ryan had beaten the flush with a full house, with Sky, Ethan, Eric, and Taylor not believing it.

Billy, Jack, and Ryan huddled.

"We chose a table's match," said Ryan.

"That's find, we'll just put whoever you pick to replace Trini through that table" said Sky as the four walked out of the office.

Billy, Jack, and Ryan were leaving the office when Jason showed up.

"Guys I know you have been looking for a partner, and I have found the girl for you," said Jason, as Scorpina buts her arm around Jason's shoulder.

"Jason you can not but serious, Scorpina is pure evil, you see what see have tried to have happen to us in the past, how could you trust her," asked Billy.

"You guys that's the past, look Scorpina gave me a talk, helped me get through this whole Trini thing, and now I'm focused. Guys I trust her, she has helped me, please trust her," pleaded Jason.

"Fine she's in," said Jack.

"Affirmative," said Billy.

"I'll trust her," said Ryan.

Jason and Scorpina walk off thrilled, while Scorpina's new partners look less then thrilled.

Our cameras then shift to the locker room of the GRE, where a very upset Taylor, Eric, Sky, and Ethan with Tommy and Kim.

"Look guys I know we tried to get Scorpina to side with us, but its obvious the Triple Losers got to her somehow," said Kim.

"Scorpina or no Scorpina you four will win tonight, so go out there and prove to Scorpina that she made the wrong choice," said Tommy, as the four left.

Once the four were out of the locker room Tommy and Kim gave each other an evil smile before kissing one another.

**_A/N: Well it seems a lot of interesting things are happening backstage, and to see how they play out you gotta keep reading. Chapter 28 will feature the entire match (intros, match, post-match) for the Elimination Hell in a Cell, an interview with Hayley, and the intros for the eight person tables match. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; there are only five more matches left, so keep on reading and please review_**


	28. Elimination Hell in a Cell Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 28: Machine Empire vs. Gasket/Archerina/Frax/Mesogog, Elimination Hell in a Cell Match**

**_A/N: Happy Memorial Day everyone, its time for chapter 28 of All In, as seven robots and one dinosaur enter one of the most dangerous structures in wrestling, Hell in a Cell. This is an Elimination Hell in a Cell Match, so to win you must eliminate all four members of the other team. Will the Machine Empire prevail, or can the team on Gasket, Archerina, Frax, and Mesogog continue to be a torn in the Machine Empire's sides? Hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the ring is now surrounded by the dangerous Hell in a Cell structure. This would be the first time that non-humans entered the cell, so many were curious to see what the effects would be on the robots and one dinosaur.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an Elimination Hell in a Cell Match. To win you must eliminate all four member of the opposing team by either pin fall or submission," announced Mr. Kenned.

The Old Sting Theme by Metallica was the first song to play.

"Introducing first, MESOGOG," announced Mr. Kennedy. Mesogog did not look to happy as he headed to the ring, as his henchmen Elsa and Zeltrax would be leaving Vegas in a casket.

"Hit'em High" then started playing.

"Introducing his tag team partner, FRAX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the robot made his way to the ring. He had been waiting all month for this match, his hatred for the Machine Empire finally leading to a match against all four.

"Under My Wheels" by Alice Cooper then started playing.

"And introducing their tag team partners, from the Steel City, PRINCE GASKET AND PRINCESS ARCHERINA," announced Mr. Kennedy. The two machines headed to the ring very happy, hoping to but an end to the Machine Empire once and for all.

The Robot Song that started playing, and for the first time ever, cheers followed that.

"And introducing their opponents, KLANK, PRINCE SPROCKET, QUEEN MACHINA, AND KING MONDO, THE MACHINE EMPIRE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the empire headed to the ring, all determined to get victory in this match.

As the empire entered the two refs had to hold them back to prevent a fight before the bell rung. Once everything was in order the refs went over the rules. Then one ref stayed in the ring while another exited the cell, ready for things once things left the cell. The ref then called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung there were four different fights happening, Mondo vs. Gasket, Machina vs. Archerina, Sprocket vs. Mesogog, and Klank vs. Frax. In each fight both combatants started trading punches and in each the Machine Empire soon got the advantage, forcing their opponents into the corners. All at once the four members of the Machine Empire whipped their opponent, and at the center of the ring Gasket, Frax, Archerina, and Mesogog all ran into one another. Each went down, and before the empire could strike again all four exited the ring, looking to come up with a strategy. The strategy session wouldn't last as Mondo, Machina, Klank and Sprocket came flying over the top rope, taking out the four. The crowd was going nuts over this amazing performance.

The Machine Empire then took each opponent by the head and took them over to a pair of steel steps. All at the same time the empire slammed their opponents head against the steps five times and then threw them back into the ring. The empire then entered and all at the same time, each member locked in the Machine Empire's submission finisher, the Machine Lock. The empire could win this match all at once if all four opponents tapped, but it was not to be as Frax, Archerina, and Gasket each got to the ropes, but Mesogog was having a hard time, as Sprocket wouldn't let him get to the ropes. It looked like Mesogog would get there, but Sprocket pulled him back to the center of the ring, and Mesogog tapped out.

_Mesogog has been eliminated_

The dinosaur was the first person to go in the match, leaving seven robots to finish the match. The other three members of the Machine Empire celebrated with Sprocket. This wouldn't last the Archerina, Gasket, and Frax attacked the four. Gasket took his brother and threw him out of the ring, right into the hands of an exiting Mesogog. Mesogog decided to take advantage of this situation, delivering his Mesobomb finisher, throwing Sprocket into the cell. The ref then got Mesogog out of the cell, but Gasket exited the ring, continuing to give a beating to his brother.

Meanwhile back in the ring Frax and Archerina were having their way with the other three members of the Machine Empire. The two doubled team the stronger Mondo so they could get him out of the way. Once that was done Archerina and Frax locked in their submission finisher, Archerina locking in the Archerina Arrow on Machina while Frax locked in the Frax Lock on Klank. The two would not tap and this gave Mondo his chance. He broke Archerina's hold on his wife and then seeing Frax's legs free, he locked in the Machine Lock on Frax, while Frax had the Frax Lock on Klank. Klank had finally fought to the ropes. Frax then released the hold and tapped to the Machine Lock.

_Frax has been eliminated_

Though the Machine Empire had eliminated a second person they should have been watching outside the ring, as the Mesobomb Mesogog delivered had taken a lot out of Sprocket and Gasket was giving him a beating. Gasket even locked in the Machine Lock, but Sprocket would not give in. Sprocket's undoing would be when Gasket through him long dart style into the cell and then delivered a powerslam. Gasket covered his brother for the one two three.

_Sprocket has been eliminated_

It was now down to three on two battle, as it was Archerina and Gasket vs. Klank, Mondo, and Machina. Machina went to deal with her son outside the ring while Klank and Mondo started working on Archerina. Archerina was a strong warrior, but was no match for two like Mondo and Klank as they worked over the princess. Meanwhile outside the ring Machina used the art of surprise to attack her son. Machina then lifted her son up by the throat and just launching him into the cell. Machina then whipped him into the steel steps and then locked in the Machine Lock. Gasket had been in the hold many of times and forced himself not to tap out. Machina then climbed to the top rope but Gasket tripped her up and he entered the ring, climbed to the top rope and placed his mother on his shoulders, ready for his finisher.

Meanwhile in the ring Archerina was almost out when Mondo and Klank saw Gasket ready to hit his finisher on Machina. The two tried to get Gasket to stop but he didn't, hitting his own mother with his Prince to King finisher. Mondo then immediately went after his son, throwing him out of the ring right into the cell. This gave Archerina the time she needed as she drilled Klank right in the head with her bow and arrow. Mondo saw this and as Archerina covered Klank, Mondo locked in the Machine Lock on Archerina. Archerina got the one two three on Klank, and then tapped to the Machine Lock.

_Klank and Archerina have been eliminated._

We were now down to the final three, Mondo and Machina vs. their son Gasket. Gasket was down back up outside the cell while Mondo and Machina were up inside the ring. Gasket got that scared look in his face as he exited the cell and started climbing it. Mondo and Machine were right behind him. Once all three were on top of the cell Gasket starting backing up, and was soon on his knees, bagging his parents for mercy. However it was all a trap as he tripped his parents. Gasket then placed his mother on his shoulders, ready to hit the Prince to King from off the top of the cage, but Mondo chop blocked Gasket and was able to lock in the Machine Lock. Machina then locked in a head scissors for the empire's tag submission finisher, the Rise of the Machines. Gasket was strong though and he would never submit to his parents so they broke the hold. Mondo then went to the edge of the cell and thought of an idea. Mondo and Machina then lifted up their son over their heads, walked over to the edge of the cell, and tossed him.

The crowd at the Orleans Arena was stunned silent, and then a HOLY SHIT chant started as Mondo and Machina had thrown Gasket off the top of the cell to the ground, crashing through the announce table. The two then climbed down the cell and over to their son, who looked to be broken in half. Machina covered Gasket while Mondo placed his foot on Gasket's chest as the ref counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, THE MACHINE EMPIRE," announced Mr. Kennedy. Mondo and Machina uncovered their son and then stood up and raised their arms in victory. The Machine King and Queen then looked down at their beaten son, with a satisfied look on their face.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me at this time is the challenger for the PRWA Women's Title Hayley."

"Jason I have been waiting for this night for along time, to finally get my hands on that no good Kimberly Hart. I know it was revealed that the letter was fake, but she still hurt who I considered to be my best friend, so she's still gonna pay. Speaking of that letter, the way Kim changed the last month has started me thinking that may be the letter wasn't a fake, and Kat sent it for a reason. Kat has changed for the good and I trust her now, as for Kim, who I really didn't trust to begin with, now I don't trust her any. There is more to this and I'll find out, but tonight I plan to add a little gold before leaving Sin City," said Hayley.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the Texas Hold'em eight person Tables Match. To win this match you must drive one of your opponents through a table," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Forgive Me" by Versus the World started playing.

"Introducing first, from Silver Hills, California, the Quantum Time Force Ranger, ERIC MYERS, and representing the Hot Yellows, from Turtle Cove, California, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, TAYLOR EARHEART," announced Mr. Kennedy as the couple headed to the ring. Eric was wearing his Silver Guardians attire while Taylor was wearing yellow pants and a yellow and black top.

"Way I Am" by Eminem, the new group theme for the GRE, started playing.

"And introducing their tag team partners, representing the GRE, first from Newtech City, the Blue SPD Ranger, SKY TATE, and from Reefside, California, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, ETHAN JAMES," announced Mr. Kennedy as they two men headed to the ring, Sky in his SPD patrol gear while Ethan wore a blue shirt and blue shorts.

"Outta Control" by 50 Cent started playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first from Mariner Bay, California, the Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, RYAN MITCHELL," announced Mr. Kennedy as Ryan headed to the ring wearing jean shorts and a silver t-shirt as he awaited his partners.

"We Need a Hero", the new group theme for the Triple B's, then started playing.

"And introducing his partners, representing Triple B's, first from Angel Grove, California, the original Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger, BILLY CRANSTON, and from Newtech City, the Red SPD Ranger, JACK LANDORS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two headed towards the ring, Billy's eyes on Ethan, Jack's on Sky.

The last song to play was "I Ain't Your Survivor" by Bullets and Octane.

"And introducing their partner, SCORPINA," announced Mr. Kennedy. The crowd was split between boos and cheers as Scorpina headed to the ring and met up with her partners. They all gave her reassuring looks as they entered the ring; it looked like they would trust her.

Once in the ring the ref went over the rules of the match. Sky would be starting the match for his team, while Ryan would be doing the honors for his.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that is chapter 28, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 29 will feature this eight person table's match, an interview with me, PRWA Owner Phil Savitt, and my one revealed partner Samoa Joe, and the intros for the Women's Title match. Again I hope you enjoyed, please review, and have a great holiday._**


	29. Texas Hold’em Tables Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 29: Sky/Ethan/Eric/Taylor vs. Jack/Billy/Ryan/Scorpina, Texas Hold'em Tables Match**

**_A/N: Its time to get the tables for chapter 29 of All In as the team of Sky, Ethan, Eric, and Taylor battles the team of Jack, Billy, Ryan, and Scorpina in a tables match. To win you must send one member of the opposing team through a table. Who will be the one unlucky person to get sent through the table, and what kind of factor will Scorpina played, can she really be trusted? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rang Sky and Ryan started off circling each other. The two then locked horns in a collar and elbow tie up. Sky was able to get behind Ryan as he tried for a German suplex, but Ryan landed on his feet, and when Sky turned around he was met by a dropkick from Ryan. Ryan then bounced off the ropes and hit an RVD style turning leg drop. Ryan then waited for Sky to get up; when he was Ryan bounced off the ropes. Sky was ready though as he caught him and body slammed Ryan to the mat. Sky then placed Ryan on shoulder and dropped Ryan shoulder first onto his knee with a shoulder breaker. Sky then whipped Ryan into the corner Ryan's partners were in. Sky then whipped Ryan to the opposite corner and delivered a cheap shot to Billy. Jack tried to get in, but the ref wouldn't let him, and that allowed for a triple team on Ryan, who was now in Sky's team's corner. Once the ref was done with Jack he turned his attention back to the match to see Sky tag Ethan into the match.

Ethan and Sky were laying the boots to Ryan and Sky exited the ring before the ref could get off a warning. Ethan then continued to lay the boots to Ryan as the Titanium Ranger was now seated in the corner. Ethan then charged and delivered a lethal kick to Ryan's head. Ethan then decided to head outside the ring as he pulled a table from under the ring and tossed it into the ring. As Ethan reentered the ring he was ready for some fun with the table, picking it up, ready to hit Ryan with it. As Ethan charged Ryan was able to duck, and went Ethan turned around Ryan delivered a kick to the table, causing the table to hit Ethan in the head. Ryan then took down the Blue Ranger with a big time spear. Ryan then tagged Jack into the match.

The crowd erupted as the fan favorite Jack entered the ring, as he started laying waste to the Dino Thunder genius. Jack then got his hands on the table and set it up in the ring. Jack placed Ethan on the table and went to the top rope, but Taylor entered and moved Ethan, followed by Billy entering and moving the table. Lucky for Jack he landed on his feet from the attempted moonsault. Taylor was still in the ring and she tried to low blow Jack, but Jack caught her arm. Jack tried for his finisher, but Ethan snuck up from behind, saving the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. Ethan was sending tons of punches to Jack's facing, weakening the Red Ranger. Ethan then whipped Jack into the corner where his partners were, and the triple team on Jack started. Ethan put the table in one of the corners and then placed Jack in that corner. Ethan looked to spear Jack through the table, but Jack moved. Lucky Ethan was able to stop himself. Each man then charged the other, with Ethan taking down Jack with a clothesline. Ethan then tagged Eric into the match.

The cocky Quantum Ranger entered the match and started laying the boots to Jack. Eric the lifted Jack up and drove Jack's back into his leg multiple times before yes tossing him over his head with a fall away slam. Eric then went to his corner and got a kiss from his girlfriend Taylor. Jack tried to take advantage, looking for a spinning heel kick, but Eric caught his foot, Eric then turned Jack around for leveling him with a clothesline. Eric then folded the table back up and drove it right into Jack's already hurting midsection. Eric then swung the table around hitting Jack right in the head with it. Eric then tossed the table outside the ring, only to have Jack fight out of it and deliver a DDT. Jack then tagged Billy in.

Billy entered the match and he was on fire, nailing Eric with punch after punch. Billy then bounced off the ropes and took down Eric with flying clothesline. Billy was fired up as he waited for Eric and then delivered a devastating super kick then sent Eric into the corner. Billy charged only to have Eric move at the last second and Billy ate turnbuckle. Eric then dropkicked Billy in the back and then grabbed hold of his neck and drove Billy back first to the mat. Eric then tried for his finisher, but Billy reversed it and tried for his finisher, which Ryan fought out of. The two then took each other out with the dreaded and untimely double clothesline. Each man dragged themselves to their corners and tagged the two females in the match.

Scorpina and Taylor entered the ring and charged each other, trading punches. Scorpina then got the advantage with the punches and had Taylor reeling. Scorpina then bounced off the ropes and took down Taylor with a flying shoulder. She then hit Taylor with another and then planted her with a DDT. Scorpina was pumped as for the first time ever the entire crowd was behind her. Scorpina would play to the crowd a little too much as Taylor delivered a chop block to Scorpina left knee. Taylor then started working over the knee with a variety of submissions, but Scorpina kept fighting back, as the crowd was chanting SCORPINA, SCORPINA, SCORPINA. Scorpina forced herself back to her feet and delivered a forearm shot to Taylor. Scorpina then bounced off the ropes, but Taylor hit the STO, which led to her submission finisher, the Eagle's Wings. Though she couldn't win with the move Taylor was fine with weakening her opponent, when all of a sudden, shocking to the crowd, Scorpina amazingly reversed the Eagle's Wings in her submission finisher, the Scorpina Death Lock. The crowd went nuts when this happened but it wouldn't last as Sky brought up the hold. All hell then brook loose as all six men entered and the brawl was on.

The six men would find their way to the outside of the ring, rivals squaring off as it was Billy vs. Ethan, Eric vs. Ryan, and Sky vs. Jack. Ethan was able to take out Billy with his Tricera-Driver, only to have Ryan take him out with his Titanium Cobra. Eric then took out Ryan with his Quantum Power, only to have Jack take him out with SWAT Mode. Sky then took out Jack with his Sky's The Limit, only to have Billy take him out with his Tricera-Slam.

Meanwhile in the ring the battle between Scorpina and Taylor was raging. Taylor again got the Eagle's Wings locked into, to again have Scorpina force her way out of it. Taylor again had Scorpina on the ropes, looking for a spear, when out of no where Scorpina hit a deadly kick and then planted Taylor with a DDT. Scorpina then saw Billy outside the ring, with a table in front of him. She pointed at Billy and then the table. Billy then nodded his head and set the table up. Scorpina then took Taylor to the ring apron and set her up. Ethan, Eric, and Sky tried to save their partner, but Billy, Jack, and Ryan wouldn't allow it, as Scorpina hit Taylor with a piledriver through the table.

"The winners of this contest SCORPINA, BILLY, RYAN, AND JACK," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd continued their SCORPINA chant. As the four celebrated Billy, Ryan, and Jack each gave Scorpina a hug, they each trusted her now. As they headed towards the ramp they saw Jason at the top of the stage clapping.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar and with me at this time is the boss, our boss, Mr. Phil Savitt, along with his one of this partner for tonight, Samoa Joe. Boss do you anything you can reveal about your other partners tonight.

"No Randy I don't, this will be secret through and through, and everyone will have to wait only a few more moment until the match. But right now I do have a message for Lord Zedd. Zedd I just have one question, are you ready? That's right Zedd, are you ready? Are you ready for this game you and I will be apart of tonight. This game that will feature icons, legends, show stoppers. Tonight Randy someone will emerge as a phenom and someone will be a deadman," said Mr. Savitt.

"Zedd I feel sorry for you and whatever four you have chosen. After we take out those four, Zedd I WILL BREAK YOU," said Samoa Joe as the two walked off, and you could hear the crowd chanting JOE'S GONNA KILL YOU.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Be Yourself" by Audioslave is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the PRWA Women's Championship. Introducing first the challenger, from Reefside, California, HAYLEY JOHNSON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the challenger red-headed challenger entered the ring, wearing black pants and a yellow and white top.

"Hart of a Champion" by Nelly then started playing.

"And introducing her opponent, from Gainesville, Florida by way of Angel Grove, California, she is the PRWA Women's Champion, the original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, KIMBERLY HART-OLIVER," announced Mr. Kennedy as for the first time ever Kimberly was booed as she headed to the ring in her all pink warm-up, doing flips as the pink fireworks went off. Kimberly removed her championship belt and warm-up, as she would be wrestling in pink and black pants and a pink top.

The two women went right to the center of the ring, right in each other's face, the bad blood boiling over as Kim held up the title belt. The ref asked Kim for the belt, but she told him to wait one second. Kim turned around and looked at the belt for a second before drilling Hayley right in the head with it. The crowd booed as the ref couldn't do anything since the match hadn't started. Kim then but the belt aside and told the ref to ring the bell, which he ended up doing.

**_A/N: Wow Kim showing her mean streak, taking Hayley out with the belt before the bell even rings. Will Hayley be able to recover, you'll have to read chapter 30 to find out. Chapter 30 will feature the Women's Title Match, an interview with MasterVile, and the intros for the biggest ten man tag in wrestling history. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	30. PRWA Women’s Title Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 30: ****PRWA Women's Title Match, Kimberly (C) vs. Hayley**

**_A/N: Hey its time for chapter 30 and the fifth title match of the night, as Kimberly defends the PRWA Women's Championship against Hayley. There has been a lot of bad blood between the Original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger and the Dino Thunder Tech adviser, and now the two finally get a chance at each other in the ring, with the biggest prize for women in the PRWA on the line. Will Kimberly be able to remain champion, or will Hayley use her genius to outsmart the original pink and win the gold? Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Last time on PRWA: All In_

_The two women went right to the center of the ring, right in each other's face, the bad blood boiling over as Kim held up the title belt. The ref asked Kim for the belt, but she told him to wait one second. Kim turned around and looked at the belt for a second before drilling Hayley right in the head with it. The crowd booed as the ref couldn't do anything since the match hadn't started. Kim then put the belt aside and told the ref to ring the bell, which he ended up doing_.

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rang Kimberly immediately pinned Hayley. Reluctantly the ref counted the pin, but right before three Hayley somehow kicked out, stunning everyone in the Orleans Arena, plus Kim and the ref. Kimberly didn't let up on her attack as she locked in the Full Nelson submission. Hayley was still weak from the shot with the belt and she was forced to her knees with ease. The ref raised Hayley's arm once and it went down. He did this a second time and the same thing happened. As he did it a third time Hayley forced her arm up and started fighting back. She was able to get one knee off the ground and sent her foot right into Kim's midsection, breaking Kim's hold. Hayley then bounced off the ropes and hit a flying forearm smash. Hayley then tried for her finisher but Kim drove her elbow right into Hayley's head and then clotheslined her.

Kim then decided to focus her attack on Hayley's head, since that pre-match belt shot done a lot of damage. Kim started her attack by kicking Hayley in the head twice. Kim then mounted Hayley and slammed the back of her again against the mat and then started sending punches to the head. Kim then locked in a head scissors, punching Hayley in the head as well. Kim released the hold and Hayley looked to be in a daze. The ref asked her if she could continue and she nodded her yes. Kim just her way through and whipped Hayley into a corner. Kim then rammed the back on Hayley's head into the turnbuckle pad. Kim the placed Hayley sitting in the corner and again started punching her in the head. This time though Hayley was able to push Kim off. Kim charged back, but Hayley caught Kim's head between her legs and was able to flip Kim out of the ring.

Once Kim was back up Hayley bounced off the ropes and baseball slid Kim into the one remaining announced table. Hayley then climbed to the top rope and took out Kim with a cross body. Hayley was rolling and she bounced Kim's head off the announce table. Kim then laid Kim out on the announce table, her head hanging off the side closet to the ring. Hayley got onto the ring apron and jumped, forcing Kim off the table and to the ground with a leg drop. Hayley then whipped Kim into the ring apron and drove her knee right into Kim's midsection. Hayley then charged, looking to kick Kim in the face, but Kim moved and Hayley's leg got stuck in the ring apron. Kim took full advantage of the situation, delivering punch after punch to Hayley. Kim then hit her Firebird Flip Kick finisher on Hayley and tossed her back in the ring. Kim covered Hayley but only got a two.

Kim couldn't believe Hayley kicked out so she went to the top rope and delivered a moonsault, but still only got a two count. Kim then started hitting some of her gymnastics inspired wrestling moves, the splits leg drop, the cartwheel flip body splash, and the handstand twisting back splash. Kimberly then returned to the top rope, looking for an elbow drop but Hayley was back up caught Kim, hitting her finisher, a Rock Bottom into a backbreaker, the Hail Storm. She covered Kim but only got a two as Kim barely kicked out. Hayley then went to the top rope and went for a Swanton Bomb, but Kim was ready, and in midair hit the Firebird Flip Kick. She covered Hayley but still only got a two.

Kim then lifted up and delivered a back body drop. Kim then once again started on her gymnastics based wrestling move, as Hayley had no answer to Kim's unique style. Kim had Hayley right where she wanted and again hit the Firebird Flip Kick. This time thought Kim didn't try for the pin, this time opting for the top rope and hitting the elbow drop. She covered Hayley but only got a two. Kim started to lift Hayley, but Hayley hit a jawbreaker, and then hit Kim with her own Firebird Flip Kick. Hayley then went to the top rope, looking for an elbow drop, but Kim caught Hayley and hit her with her own Hail Storm finisher. Kim then tried for the Firebird Flip Kick, but while in midair Hayley caught Kim and hit the Hail Storm. Hayley then covered Kim and got the one two three.

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA Women's Champion, HAYLEY," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd was going nuts as the referee handed Hayley the title belt, the belt that almost cost her the match to begin with. Hayley held the belt up in all four corners before strapping it around her waist and heading up the ramp. Meanwhile in the ring Kim was starting to come around, as the Golden Couple had just lost half their gold.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and with me at this time is Master Vile. Vile tonight in Vegas you truly are the wild card heading into tonight's King of the Mountain Match for the PRWA Championship."

"This is true young Jason. I am the wild card for the face that these two new factions each send two members in, and then there's me, the most evil creature ever to step foot on this planet. Now I have been in combat with two of the four men, the champion Tommy and Rocky, while I have never been in combat with Jason and TJ. My evil minions have shown be every battle Jason and TJ have been in and I am now prepared for them as I am for Rocky and Tommy. Jason it is simple, I have one mission on this evening and that it to leave this city as the first non-human to be PRWA Champion," said Vile.

_Ringside_

The crowd in the Orleans Arena was on fire, they knew what match was next.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is the Biggest Ten Man Tag in Wrestling History," announced Mr. Kennedy as the arena turned red and filled with boos as the all too familiar music started playing.

"Introducing first, "The Emperor of Evil" LORD ZEDD," announced Mr. Kennedy as the monster entered the ring, his Z staff in his hand, as he awaited the four professional wrestling he had brought in.

A theme familiar to TNA fans started up as the arena again filled with boos.

"And introducing his partners, first representing TNA Wrestling, from Gainesville, Georgia, "THE PHENOMENAL" AJ STYLES," announced Mr. Kennedy as the cocky superstar appeared on stage through the pyro, removing his hood and doing his pose. As he entered the ring he shook hands with Zedd.

Another theme familiar to TNA fans started playing as again the boos came.

"Introducing next, representing TNA Wrestling, from Tampa, Florida by way of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, "THIS INSTANT CLASSIC" CHRISTIAN CAGE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Cage headed name to the ring. The referee for all the matches at Wedding Night would now be wrestling in a PRWA ring for the first time.

Then Samoan music started playing, as fans booed, but some cheered, knowing the match-up they could see since this man was on Zedd's team and Samoa Joe was on Mr. Savitt's.

"Introducing next, representing WWE and being accompanied to the ring by Armando Estrada, from is isle of Samoa, "THE SAMOAN BULLDOZER" UMAGA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Samoan savage and his manager headed to the ring.

"Metalingus" by Alterbridge started playing as the final member of the team headed to the ring.

"And introducing their final partner, representing WWE, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, "THE RATED R SUPERSTAR" EDGE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the final member of Zedd's team entered the ring, shaking hands with the other four members in the ring.

The arena then went dark as "What You Know" by T.I. started playing and pyro went off. When it cleared the boss was on stage.

"And introducing their opponents, first from Cincinnati, Ohio, he is the owner of the PRWA, PHIL SAVITT," announced Mr. Kennedy as the owner headed to the ring in his sports attire, Cincinnati Reds shoes, Bowling Green Falcons shorts, Florida Gators hat, and Cincinnati Bengals jersey. He waited at the bottom of the ramp for his team.

Then the ominous music familiar to TNA fans started playing as the crowd erupted into the chant JOE'S GONNA KILL YOU.

"And introducing his partners, first representing TNA Wrestling, from Los Angeles, California "THE SAMONA SUBMISSION MACHINE," SAMOA JOE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Joe headed down ramp in his blue and black trucks with his towel around his neck. Once he got to Mr. Savitt he stared down his TNA rivals AJ Styles and Christian Cage, along with Umaga.

The song "Sexy Boy" started playing as the men in the audience started cheering, while the women started screaming.

"Introducing next, representing WWE, from San Antonio, Texas, "THE HARTBREAK KID" SHAWN MICHAELS," announced Mr. Kennedy as HBK's pyro went off on stage. He then got to his partners and shook hands with each.

"The Game" by Motorhead then started playing.

"Introducing next, representing WWE, from Greenwich, Connecticut, "THE GAME" TRIPLE H," announced Mr. Kennedy as Triple H headed to the ring. He shook hands with each partner before going onto the ring apron and doing his customary spitting out of his water, before rejoining his teammates.

The arena then went dark and a gong went off. The crowd erupted at this as funeral parlor music played and the arena turned purple and smoke came out of the stage.

"And introducing their final partner, representing WWE, from Death Valley "THE PHENOM, THE DEADMAN" THE UNDERTAKER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Undertaker slowing made his way to the ring. Once he got to his partners he nodded his head at them before getting on the steel steps and lifting his arms up as the lights turned on in the arena. He then entered the ring, his four partner's right behind him.

So the match-up was finally set: Lord Zedd, AJ Styles, Christian Cage, Umaga and Edge vs. Mr. Savitt, Samoa Joe, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and The Undertaker. The ring was full of star power of it was decided who would start the match. It was decided that the Undertaker would start for his team, while Zedd's team wasn't pleased about that at all. The four members then decided that Umaga would start for their team. The only thing missing now was the special guest referee.

**_A/N: That's chapter 30, and the million dollar question is, who will the referee for the match be? If you got any guesses let me know and we'll see if anyone gets it right. Chapter 31 will feature the 10 man tag match, the final interview of the night, and the intros for the main event. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review._**


	31. Biggest 10 Man Tag in Wrestling History

**PRWA All In Chapter 31: ****Lord Zedd/AJ Styles/Christian Cage/Umaga/Edge vs. Mr. Savitt/Samoa Joe/Shawn Michaels/Triple H/Undertaker, The Biggest 10 Man Tag in Wrestling History**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 31 of All In, and the biggest ten man tag in wrestling history, as Lord Zedd and his team of AJ Styles, Christian Cage, Umaga, and Edge battle PRWA Phil Savitt and his team of Samoa Joe, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and the Undertaker. Can Lord Zedd lead his team to victory and finally beat Mr. Savitt, or will me and my team be too much for the Emperor of Evil, and who will be the special guest referee? Hope you enjoy and please review._**

Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me

_Last Time on PRWA: All In_

_So the match-up was finally set: Lord Zedd, AJ Styles, Christian Cage, Umaga and Edge vs. Mr. Savitt, Samoa Joe, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and The Undertaker. The ring was full of star power of it was decided who would start the match. It was decided that the Undertaker would start for his team, while Zedd's team wasn't pleased about that at all. The four members then decided that Umaga would start for their team. The only thing missing now was the special guest referee._

Everyone in the arena remained quiet, waiting to see who the special guest referee would be. Then the sound of glass shattering was heard, and the roof blew off the Orleans Arena.

"And introducing the special guest referee for this match, representing the WWE, from Victoria, Texas, "THE TEXAS RATTLESNAKE" STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN," announced Mr. Kennedy as the guest referee made his way to the ring wearing jeans and a sleeveless ref's shirt. The crowd was going nuts as Austin posed in all four corners of the ring. Once he was done he went to Mr. Savitt's corner and stared know the PRWA boss. He then went to the other corner and stared down Lord Zedd. Austin then went to the corner of the ring and stared down the two men who would be starting the match, and then called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rung the 350 pound Samoan savage and the 7-foot tall dead man stared each other down before Umaga shoved the Undertaker. The Undertaker then grabbed hold of Umaga's throat, looking for a choke slam. Umaga was able to fight out of it and then bounced off the ropes, only to receive a boot to the face. The Undertaker then bounced off the ropes and delivered a big time leg drop. The Undertaker then lifted up Umaga and twisted around his arm. Taker then took Umaga over to the corner and climbed to the top rope, walking the top rope before jumping down and slamming his arm into Umaga's shoulder with the Old School move. The Undertaker then went to the top rope, looking for the top rope clothesline, but Umaga got up and hit The Undertaker with his thumb to the throat finisher, the Samoan Spike, while the deadman was in midair. Umaga covered the Undertaker but only got a two count. He then tagged AJ Styles into the match.

The cocky Styles entered the match and started laying into The Undertaker with boots to the head and midsection. Styles then forced The Undertaker to the middle rope and started choking him with the rope. Styles then tossed the Undertaker outside the ring. Styles then bounced off the ropes and jumped, hitting one of his amazing high risk moves on the WWE Legend. Styles then ran and jumped on the steel steps, trying for another high risk move, but The Undertaker caught him by the throat and delivered a chokeslam. The Undertaker the tossed Styles back into the ring. Styles tried for a cheap attack, but Taker took him down with a boot to the face. The Undertaker then lifted Styles up and hit one of his finishers, the Tombstone Piledriver. He covered Styles but Edge broke up the count. Taker then hit Styles with his other finisher, The Last Ride, sending Styles into his corner, knocking Styles' four partners down. The Undertaker then tagged PRWA owner Phil Savitt into the match.

The boss entered the match with Styles out, sitting in the corner. Mr. Savitt charged and delivered a knee to the face of Styles. Savitt then removed Styles from the corner and climbed to the middle rope, for what most would have though would be a body splash, was instead a body stomp, Savitt sending his feet right into the midsection of Styles. Savitt then whipped Styles into another corner and charged, that time hitting a body splash and then bulldogging Styles to the mat. Savitt then lifted Styles up onto his shoulders and hit a Death Valley driver. He covered Styles but only got a two. He tried for the move again but Styles reversed it into his finisher, the Styles Clash. AJ had taken a beating, so instead of trying for the pin, he tagged Edge into the match. Edge waited for Mr. Savitt to get up, and when he did he tried for his spear finisher, but Mr. Savitt got out of the way and Edge ate turnbuckle. Mr. Savitt then tagged Samoa Joe into the match.

The Samoan Submission Machine entered and placed Edge in the corner, sending a fury of punches to Edge's midsection. Joe then brought Edge out of the corner with a fireman's carry. Joe then placed Edge in a seated position and dropkicked Edge in the back. Joe then bounced off the ropes and delivered the back splash. Joe started to lift up Edge when Edge kicked Joe in the midsection. Edge again tried for the spear, but Joe got out of the way and was able to lift Edge up and drop him with a Samoan Drop. Joe then sent Edge into the corner and Joe charged, but Edge move and Joe hit the corner. Edge then charged, but Joe caught him and delivered an amazing slam to Edge while still in the corner. Joe then went to the top rope but Edge knocked him into a seated position. Edge tried for a superplex, but Joe was too big, and Joe was actually able to get Edge onto his shoulders. Joe then jumped out of the corner, and delivered his finisher, the Muscle Buster. Joe then locked Edge in his submission finisher, The Clutch. He had it locked in but Lord Zedd broke the hold before Edge could tap. Joe tried to go after Edge but Austin wouldn't let him. This gave Edge the moment he needed, and as Joe turned around Edge hit him with the spear. He covered Joe but only got a two. Edge then tagged Lord Zedd into the match.

Zedd was looking forward to getting his hands on Joe, who had been giving him headaches since July. Zedd lifted up Joe and bounced off the ropes, looking for his finisher, but Joe ducked and then hit Zedd with a heel kick. Joe then whipped Zedd into the corner and charged, crushing the Emperor of Evil with a side body splash. Joe then tagged Triple H into the match. The Game entered the match and took down Lord Zedd with a spinebuster. Triple H then bounced off the ropes and dropped a knee on Zedd's head. Triple H started to lift Zedd but Zedd hit him in the midsection. Zedd then bounced off the ropes and ran right into a knee lift from Triple H. Triple H then climbed to the top rope and hit a forearm drop. Triple H started to lift Zedd, but Zedd raked him in the eyes. Zedd then bounced off the ropes, looking for his finisher, but Triple H kicked him in the midsection and hit his finisher, the Pedigree. He covered Zedd but only got a two. Triple H then tagged in his DX partner Shawn Michaels.

You could hear the girls scream as HBK was tagged in. He was about to go after Zedd, but Zedd started begging him not two. Zedd's partners were able to distract Austin as Zedd hit HBK with a low blow. He then tagged Christian Cage into the match, who entered and hit his finisher The Unprettier. He covered HBK but only got a two. Christian couldn't believe it as he went to the top rope, looking for a frog splash, but HBK got his knees up. HBK then bounced off the ropes and took down Cage with a flying clothesline. HBK started to lift Cage but Cage kicked HBK in the knee and then whipped him into the corner, HBK hitting hard and being flipped around in the corner. Cage charged but HBK was able to get his foot up as Cage ran right into it. HBK then planted Cage with a DDT. HBK then did his famous kick up move and the crowd knew what was next as HBK headed to the top rope at hit the elbow drop. HBK then got to a corner and started tuning up the band. When Cage was back up and facing HBK, Michaels hit Cage with his Sweet Chin Music finisher. He covered Cage but Edge broke up the count. HBK tired to get to Edge but this gave Christian the time he needed and out of desperation hit the Unprettier. Both men were out as they dragged there way to their corners, tagging in Umaga and Samoa Joe.

This is the match-up the crowd had wanted, Joe and Umaga, as many wrestling fans thought Umaga was a rip-off of Joe. Umaga head butted Joe, but this only pissed him off as Joe started hitting Umaga with rights and lefts. Joe then bounced off the ropes and did want many have ever done, taking Umaga down with a knee lift. Joe then tried for The Clutch but Umaga fought out of it and whipped Joe into the corner. Umaga then started beating down Joe. Umaga then charged, ramming his leg into Joe's head. Umaga then went for the top rope body splash, but Joe tripped him up, placed him on his shoulders and hit the Muscle Muster. Joe tried for The Clutch but Umaga fought out of it and got to his corner, tagging Lord Zedd in. Joe then got that smile on his face as he went to his corner and tagged Mr. Savitt in.

Zedd tried to catch the boss off guard, looking for his finisher, but Savitt caught him and planted Zedd with a DDT. Mr. Savitt then went to the top rope and hit a moonsault. He covered Zedd but only got a two count. Savitt then whipped Zedd into the corner and charged, but Zedd moved as the boss ate corner. Zedd then started the punches, and when he wouldn't stop Austin pulled Zedd off. Zedd didn't like this one bit as he hit Austin with his finisher, The Flame. This caused all hell to break loose as the other eight men entered the ring and the brawl was on. The pros would soon find their way outside the ring, leaving Zedd and Savitt. Zedd tried for The Flame on Savitt, but the boss hit an amazing spinning heel kick. He covered Zedd but Austin was still out. Savitt tried to get Austin up but turned around right into the Flame from Zedd. Zedd covered and Austin was able to count but Mr. Savitt somehow kicked out. Zedd's eyes were glowing red as he was ready to hit Austin again with The Flame again, but Austin kicked Zedd in the midsection, gave him two middle fingers, and hit the Stone Cold Stunner. Zedd bounced right to Savitt, who placed Zedd on his shoulders like he was going for a DVD or The FU, but instead of driving Zedd to the mat, he brought Zedd down and drove his knee right into Zedd's face. The boss covered Zedd and got the one two three.

"The winners of this contest MR. SAVITT, THE UNDERTAKER, TRIPLE H, SAMOA JOE, AND SHAWN MICHAELS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the five men stood tall in the ring raising their arms in victory. Austin had gone to the corner and got a couple of beer thrown to him and drank them. He got two more and gave one to Mr. Savitt. Mr. Savitt went to the corner to drink it, and while that was happening Austin gave the Stone Cold Stunner to all four of Mr. Savitt's partners. When Mr. Savitt came down he saw his team laid out. Austin mouthed don't worry to Mr. Savitt as he got two more beers and gave one to Mr. Savitt again. The two did cheers, and then Austin hit Mr. Savitt with the Stone Cold Stunner. Austin got some more beer as he headed up the ramp, leaving 5 men out in the ring and another 5 out outside the ring.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar and with me right now is the head of the PRWA Medical Staff, Dr. Rob Jacobs. Dr. Jacobs what can you tell us about the condition of Trini."

"Well Randy when she left the Orleans Arena she was unconscious, but when she arrived at the UNLV Medical Facility she had regained conscious. From what we know right now is that she suffered a concussion and her ribs are badly damaged, three broken, another three cracked, and the rest are bruised. We are still awaiting the results of a CAT scan to see if there was any structural damage to her neck. If there isn't any Trini should be back in the ring by the start of the New Year, but if there is she could be out more then a year," said Dr. Jacobs.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside its time for the final match of the night. There are two ladders at the bottom of the ramp, and on each side of the ring are two red cages that can each hold one person.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is your PRWA All In Main Event, and it is a King of the Mountain Match for the PRWA Championship. The King of the Mountain Match is a reverse ladder match; to win you must hang the title belt. You can only attempt to hang the belt after you have pinned someone or made them submit. The person that you pinned or made submit must then enter the penalty box for two minutes," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"The Saga Continues" by Diddy was the first song to play.

"Introducing first, representing the Triple B's, from Angel Grove, California, the second Red Turbo and Blue Space Ranger, TJ JOHNSON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the former champion headed to the ring wearing red shorts and a blue shirt.

"#1" by Nelly then started playing.

"Introducing next, representing the GRE, from Stone Canyon, California, the second Red Mighty Morphin and the Blue Zeo Ranger, ROCKY DESANTOS," announced Mr. Kennedy as Rocky was booed the entire time. Rocky was wearing black pants and a red and blue shirt.

The arena then went dark as the Horror Movie Mix started playing.

"Introducing next, from the M-51 Galaxy, "MASTER VILE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the evil monster made his way to the ring. He truly was the wild card of the match, as he looked to become the first non-human to win the PRWA Championship.

"Bad Religion" by Godsmack started playing as the arena erupted.

"Introducing next, representing the Triple B's, from Angel Grove, California, the original Red Might Morphin and Gold Zeo Ranger, JASON SCOTT," announced Mr. Kennedy. Jason left the motorcycle backstage this time, coming to the ring in his all red karate outfit. He just stared down Rocky as he started talking to TJ.

The last song to play was "For Whom the Bell Tolls"

"And introducing last, representing the GRE, from Angel Grove, California, he is the PRWA Champion, the Green and White Mighty Morphin, Red Zeo, first Red Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger, DR. TOMMY OLIVER," announced Mr. Kennedy. As the smoke cleared and lights turned on Tommy came into view, and just like Kim, he was booed for the first time ever when coming to the ring. He was wearing all black, black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket, with the title around his waist.

Tommy entered the ring and removed the belt, showing it to the crowd who booed this. He then held it in the face of his four opponents before giving it to the ref and removing his jacket. The ref then held up the belt and then gave it to another ref outside the ring, who would be holding it until someone could hang it. The ref then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that's chapter 31, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 32 will be the final action chapter in the story, featuring the PRWA Championship match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	32. PRWA Championship Match

**PRWA All In Chapter 32: PRWA Championship Match; Tommy (C) vs. Rocky vs. TJ vs. Jason vs. Master Vile, King of the Mountain Match**

**_A/N: Its Main Event time for PRWA All In here in chapter 32, as Tommy will defend his PRWA Title vs. Rocky, TJ, Jason, and Master Vile in the King of the Mountain Match. Here's a reminder of how the match works. It is a reverse ladder match; to win you must hang the title belt. You can only attempt to hang the belt when you have pinned someone or made them submit. When a person is pinned of submitted they must enter the penalty box for 2 minutes. No champion has successfully defended there title in this match, so can Tommy defy the odd and keep his championship, or one of the other four become King of the Mountain? I hope you enjoy this, the final action chapter, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA heads to Sin City, Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as its time to go All In. Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday September 24th 2006, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings the two fights everyone was expecting start up, Tommy vs. Jason and TJ vs. Rocky. Punches are flying back and forth in each of these battles, while in the center of the ring Master Vile is just watching this. Vile then brings out his magic wand and starts twirling it about, showing his boredom. He then decides to have some fun, and using his wand gets control of all four opponents. He then uses the wand to lift them up all at once and then slam them down all at the same time. Vile gives out a laugh at this, as he heads over to Rocky. Vile picks up Rocky and delivers a body slam. He then lifts Rocky on his shoulder and delivers a powerslam. Tommy tries to save Rocky, but is met by a hand to the throat. Rocky then tries to save Tommy, but the same thing happens as Vile delivers a double chokeslam. Vile then rolls Rocky out of the ring and lifts Tommy up over his head Military Press style. When Rocky is back up Vile tosses Tommy onto Rocky.

On the outside of the ring Jason and TJ are regrouping as they see what Vile is doing. They then plan for their attack. When Vile turns to face them they try for a double clothesline, but Vile delivers his own. Vile then grabs TJ and Jason's heads and rams them together before throwing both out of the ring into the ladders. Vile then exits the ring and grabs one of the ladders. Once he enters the ring though Rocky and Tommy are back, and they dropkick the ladder as it hits Vile, causing him to drop it. Jason and TJ are now on the top rope and they each hit Vile with a missile dropkick. For a moment it looks like the four are on the same page, as each hits Vile with their finisher, Jason first with the T-Rex Buster, then Rocky with the Ape Bomb, followed by TJ with the Red Lightning, and lastly Tommy with the Black Thunder. The problems arise again as each man wants to make the pin. This allows Vile the time he needs as he gets the wand out and uses it to hit his Dark Magic finisher on all four men. Vile then covers Jason for the one two three.

_Jason to the penalty box for two minutes, Vile can now hang the title_

Vile then covers Tommy for the one two three.

_Tommy to the penalty box for two minutes_

While Vile was making those pins no one saw Rocky place his arm over TJ and get the one two three.

_TJ to the penalty box for two minutes, Rocky can now hang the belt_

Jason and TJ are placed in one box as Tommy is placed in the other; all three entered at the same time so each with get out in two minutes.

Rocky and Vile are now trading punches in the ring, trying to get the other out so they can go for the belt. Vile then gets his hand around Rocky's throat, but Rocky is ready this time, sending is elbow into Vile's face. Rocky then bounces off the ropes and dropkicks Vile in the knee. Rocky then starts working on this knee, trying to weaken Vile. This works until Vile again brings out the magic wand, but this time Rocky is able to kick the wand out of Vile's hand, and it lands outside the ring. Vile can't believe it and walks right into the Ape Bomb from Rocky, sending Vile outside the ring. Rocky then sets the ladder up and goes and gets the championship belt. Rocky starts to climb but when halfway up the two minutes timer goes off and out come TJ, Jason, and Rocky. TJ and Jason cause the ladder to fall, as Rocky's face hits the top turnbuckle snake eyes style. Jason and Tommy start trading punches when Tommy delivers a low blow kick and hits Jason with the Black Thunder. He covers Jason for the one two three, while TJ covers Rocky for the one two three.

_Rocky and Jason to the penalty boxes, Tommy and TJ can now hang the belt_

Tommy and TJ then start trading punches trying to see who will get to try and hang the belt. Tommy tries a low blow kick again, only to have TJ block it and hit his Red Lightning finisher. TJ starts climbing the ladder with the belt, but Master Vile is now back in and he starts climbing. The two are trading punches but soon go down as Tommy pushes the ladder down, TJ landing on top of one of the penalty boxes, while Vile landed outside the ring. Tommy then set the ladder up and started climbing. The two minute timer then goes off as Rocky and Jason are back out. Jason and Rocky trade punches as Rocky wouldn't let Jason knock the ladder down. Jason then gets desperate as Tommy has the title hung, and all he needs to do is strap it together to win. Jason rakes Rocky in the eyes and whips him into the Rocky, sending Tommy off the ladder with the title since his hands were on it. Tommy is upset by this as Rocky locks Jason's arms behind his back. Tommy tries to hit Jason, but Jason ducks and Tommy hits Rocky with the belt. Jason then spears Tommy and covers Rocky for the one two three.

_Rocky to the penalty box for two minutes, Jason can now hang the title belt_

After Jason's pin all five people can now hang the PRWA Championship Belt to win the match. Jason and Tommy are at it again as they head outside the ring, where Master Vile decides to join their fun. None of them however see TJ getting up from on top of the penalty box until it's too late as TJ jumps, taking out all three with a cross body. The arena is going nuts after the amazing move as TJ enters the ring and grabs the belt. TJ sets up the ladder and starts climbing but Vile uses his wand to grab hold of TJ and deliver his Dark Magic finisher to TJ off the ladder. Vile is now back up and he enters the ring and grabs the belt. Tommy then enters trying to stop Vile but Vile takes him out with the wand to the head.

The two minutes is now up as Rocky enters the ring and starts climbing, but he meets the same fate as his GRE teammate, a wand to the head. Jason is now back up and he starts climbing the ladder. Vile tries for the wand shot, but Jason knocks it out of his hands. Jason and Vile then start trading punches. Jason soon slips on the ladder and Vile looks for the killer punch, but Jason catches his arm and is able to lift Vile onto his shoulders and hit the T-Rex Buster off of the ladder. The crowd is going insane after see this. Jason grabs the title and starts heading up. Rocky tries to stop him but TJ locks in a head scissors on Rocky. Jason has the title hung when Tommy starts climbing the ladder. Tommy tries his best to stop Jason, but he can't make it to the top in time, as Jason straps the belt together to win.

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA Champions, JASON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd erupted into cheers. Jason was the King of the Mountain as he stood on top of the ladder; arm high up in the air. He then unstrapped the title belt and climbed down the ladder with his new belt. TJ was there to greet him as TJ raised the arm of his Triple B's teammate before heading backstage. Jason went to all four corners of the ring and showed off the title to the crowd. Jason then started up the ramp and was halfway up when Scorpina ran down the ramp and jumped into Jason's arms as the two hugged. Meanwhile in the ring Tommy is still on the ladder, Rocky is dragging himself towards his teammate, and Vile is still out. Back on the ramp Jason kisses Scorpina right on the lips. The two are smiling at one another as the camera fades to black.

**_A/N: Ok folks there you have it PRWA: All In. As I mentioned at the beginning I will be posting one more chapter, the wrap-up chapter featuring the quick results, champions, and the matches that have been requested for Fan's Choice. If anyone has any last minutes Fan's Choice request let me know. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review._**


	33. Results, Champions, Fan's Choice Preview

**PRWA All In Chapter 33: Wrap-up Chapter**

**_A/N: Hey this is the final chapter of the story PRWA: All In, and it is the wrap-up chapter. In this chapter I will give the quick results for all of the All In matches, recap the champions, and show you the matches at have been requested so far for PRWA: Fan's Choice. If anyone has anyone last minute requests for Fan's Choice send them to me. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed All In and hope you continue reading the series when I start up Fan's Choice next week._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_PRWA: All In Results_

V/Madison vs. Kat/Dana/Jen, Winners: V/Madison

Wes vs. Alex, Special Ref Katie, Winner: Alex

PRWA Tag Team Title Match: Daggeron/Trey vs. Xander/Lucas, Winners: Daggeron/Trey

Ashley vs. Kira, High School Guitar Match, Special Ref Jeff Jarrett, Winner: Ashley

Ecliptor vs. Darkonda, Weapons Match, Winner: Ecliptor

Leo/Kendrix vs. Zhane/Karone, Winners: Zhane/Karone

Goldar/Zeltrax vs. Ransik/Leanbow vs. Master Org/Scorpius vs. Imperious/Diabolico, Elimination Tag Ladder Match, Winners: Goldar/Zeltrax

Rita/Vypra/Divatox/Astronema vs. Dimitria/Udonna/Princess Shayla/Nadira, Winners: Rita/Vypra/Divatox/Astronema

Trent vs. Anton Mercer, Roulette (Chain) Match, Winner: Trent

Team Ninja Storm vs. Lothor's Army, Elimination Match, Winners: Team Ninja Storm

PRWA Women's Tag Team Title Match: Marah/Kapri vs. Z/Katie, Winners: Marah/Kapri

Dustin vs. Chip, Newsroom Match, Winner: Dustin

Andros vs. Conner became Andros/Ashley vs. Conner/Kira, Winners: Andros/Ashley

Cruger vs. Gruum, Inferno Match, Winner: Cruger

Piggy vs. Merrick vs. Nick vs. Damon vs. Carter vs. General Havoc, Six Person Escape Cage Match, Winner: Merrick

Dr. Kat Max vs. Morgana, Last Ride Match, Winner: Dr. Kat Manx

Miss Fairweather vs. Marina, Showgirl Match, Winner: Miss Fairweather

SPD A Squad vs. Bulk/Skull/Mordant/Charlie, Winners: Bulk/Skull/Mordant/Charlie

Ivan Ooze/Rito vs. Dulcea/Ninjor, Tornado Tag Match, Winners: Dulcea/Ninjor

Joel vs. Chad, Casino Match, Winner: Joel

PRWA InterGalactic Title Match: Bridge vs. Adam, TLC Match, Winner: Adam

Alyssa vs. Syd, Blackjack Humiliation (Bra and Panties) Match, Winner: Syd

Elsa vs. Queen Bansherra, Demon's Tomb Casket Match, Winner: Queen Bansherra

Zack vs. Danny, Dance Floor Match, Winner: Zack

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Title Match: Cassidy/Devin vs. Carlos/Cassie, Winners: Cassidy/Devin

Angela vs. Kendall, Boxing Style Wrestling Match, Winner: Kendall

Aisha/Tanya vs. Kelsey/Maya, No DQ Match, Winners: Aisha/Tanya

Machine Empire vs. Gasket/Archerina/Frax/Mesogog, Elimination Hell in a Cell Match, Winners: Machine Empire

Jack/Billy/Ryan/Scorpina vs. Sky/Ethan/Eric/Taylor, Texas Hold'em (Tables) Match, Winners: Jack/Billy/Ryan/Scorpina

PRWA Women's Title Match: Kimberly vs. Hayley, Winner: Hayley

PRWA Owner Phil Savitt/Samoa Joe/Triple H/Shawn Michaels/The Undertaker vs. Lord Zedd/AJ Styles/Christian Cage/Umaga/Edge, The Biggest Ten Man Tag in Wrestling History, Special Ref Stone Cold Steve Austin, Winners: Phil Savitt/Samoa Joe/Triple H/Shawn Michaels/The Undertaker

PRWA Championship Match: Tommy vs. Rocky vs. Jason vs. TJ vs. Master Vile, King of the Mountain Match, Winner: Jason

_PRWA Champions_

PRWA Champion: Jason

PRWA InterGalactic Champion: Adam

PRWA Women's Champion: Hayley

PRWA Tag Team Champions: Daggeron/Trey

PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions: Marah/Kapri

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions: Cassidy/Devin

_Fan's Choice Matches (Send any last minute requests to me if you have any)_

Cole vs. Master Org, I Quit Match (Requested by John Chubb)

PRWA InterGalactic Title Match: Adam vs. Trip, Ladder Match (Requested by SaiyanWarrior200)

Divatox/Maligore vs. Astronema/Dark Spector (Requested by TommyOliverMMPRFan)

Tommy vs. Goldar (Requested by TommyOliverMMPRFan)

Lord Zedd/Rita vs. Ivan Ooze (Requested by TommyOliverMMPRFan)

Ninjor vs. Dulcea (Requested by TommyOliverMMPRFan)

Rito/Elgar vs. Bulk/Skull (Requested by TommyOliverMMPRFan)

Daggeron/Trey/Cruger/Phantom Ranger/Omega Ranger vs. Imperious/Ecliptor/Darkonda/Gasket/Zeltrax, Ten Person Elimination Match (Requested by SaiyanWarrior200)

Karone vs. Kendrix (Don't remember who request that match)

LeeLee vs. Claire, Bullrope Match (Requested by John Chubb)

Dana vs. Vida, Best 2 out of 3 (First Blood, Submission, Last Woman Standing) (Don't remember who requested that match)

Kat vs. Archerina (Requested by TommyOliverMMPRFan)

Rocky vs. Justin, Cage Match (Requested by Bored-Girl-84)

Cam vs. Blake, Winner gets Tori (Requested by Bored-Girl-84)

Mike vs. Ryan vs. Anton Mercer, Casket Match (Requested by Alberto Fedrigotti)

Porto vs. Finster vs. Klank (Requested by TommyOliverMMPRFan)

Men's Tag Team Turmoil Match (Request by John Chubb, teams picked by me)

Women's Tag Team Turmoil Match (Added by me based off John Chubb's idea, teams picked by me)

_Winners of the tag team turmoil matches get title shots at Falcon's Fury_

Alex/Katie vs. Wes/Jen (Added by me)

Udonna/Leanbow vs. Necrolai/The Master (Added by me)

Kendall/Mickie James/Candice Michelle vs. Angela/Melina/TBA (Added by me)

Main Event: The Originals (Jason/Billy/Zack/Trini/Kim) vs. Dino Thunder (Conner/Ethan/Kira/Trent/Hayley), Special Referees Tommy and Zordon (Requested by TommyOliverMMPRFan)

This is your night

These are the matches you wanted to see

This is Fan's Choice

PRWA presents Fan's Choice

Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida

On Sunday January 28, 2007

Only on pay-per-view

Coming soon


End file.
